


Child of Darkness

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Phoenix Invictus [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, character resurrection, dub-con that borders on non-con due to mental tampering and mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since the events with the M'Kraan Crystal, and Jim and his crew find themselves approaching a planet that has long hidden itself from Starfleet. This is the least of their worries when Bones starts changing thanks to his relationship with the Phoenix Force. Can Jim help Bones retain his humanity? Or is he already too late? Completed as of 2/13/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

[ ](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/3511/23284)

_Chandilar_

Imperial Sage Araki stood before the royal chamber with his brow furrowed.

One week ago, the Shi’ar Imperial Council completed their debate as to whether or not Lilandra Neramani would be permitted to sit on the throne as Majestrix of the Shi’ar Empire. The argument went on for months, with several council members threatening to walk out if Lilandra was not found guilty of high treason.

Through it all, Araki himself remained silent. On that day the week prior, he finally spoke.

“Lilandra went against D’Ken’s orders and stole from the Empire, and had she been wrong, her life would have been forfeit, it’s true,” he said, “however…part of being a ruler is knowing when to sacrifice personal gain for that of your people. The House of Neramani has held the throne for centuries; to deny the last rightful heir her place would only bring strife and eventual civil war to the Imperium. The longer the throne sits empty, the more our enemies prepare to attack, and the more we become weakened from within. While the circumstances are less than ideal, the fact remains that D’Ken had no heirs. Lilandra must be permitted to take the throne to preserve both peace and the Empire.”

The dissenters continued to voice their concerns, but in the end they agreed. Lilandra would be permitted to sit on the throne as Majestrix and Empress of the Shi’ar. 

While there were some who were unhappy, the bulk of the citizens on the throne world exalted. D’Ken’s rule while not long had been oppressive, and Lilandra proved herself both noble and worthy of the title. Joyous festivals and celebrations began all over Chandilar, culminating in the coronation ceremony.

Araki pushed the entry bell on the chamber.

The door slid open, and Lilandra stood before him. She was resplendent in her new royal garments: a long, flowing black gown that shone like leather and a mauve cape. There was a look of apprehension on her face, and her steps were unsure.

“Are you all right, Majestrix?”

“I am not Majestrix,” Lilandra said in a quiet voice. “Not yet.”

Araki shook his head. “If I may, the coronation is simply formality, your Highness. In my eyes, and the eyes of the Imperium, you have been Majestrix since the High Council’s ruling.”

“All of this revelry has me tired, Araki. I’m bored with it, and it is getting in the way of more important tasks such as undoing the damage my brother has done to the Empire.”

Araki allowed himself a rare smile. “I understand, Majesty, but it would disappoint your people if they could not celebrate your ascension.”

“I know the reason behind it,” she said with a sigh. “I suppose it is not very proper for me to complain.”

“Perhaps not in public, but I am the Imperial Sage. My ear is yours, as well as my counsel.” They walked down the hall, Araki several steps behind her as was customary. 

“A fact for which I am grateful,” Lilandra said as they made their way throughout the imperial palace to the throne room. It was a decent walk and would take them some time. 

“Have the emissaries arrived?”

“They have, Highness. As far as the Captain is aware, he is simply getting new personnel transferred to the _Enterprise_. Although…in the spirit of disclosure, should he not have been notified? I fear the Federation will not be happy if they find out that one of their soldiers has been spied on; I would imagine the Captain himself to be most displeased with the revelation.”

“Perhaps you are right, but we cannot afford for them to know the truth,” she said as she stopped short. She turned to face Araki in front of a large picture window that showed the crowds below. “I doubt they would understand our concerns after everything Leonard McCoy has done for both the Shi’ar and the Federation.” 

Araki nodded.

Lilandra turned again to the window. She placed her hand up against it, looking down at her people. “In a few moments I will be Empress Lilandra Neramani. My duty is always to the empire above all else. I consider Jim Kirk and his crew my cherished friends, but I must be prepared for all eventualities. I must also be prepared to face him as an adversary should the worst come to pass.”

Araki nodded a second time. It was unfortunate, but it was the wisest course. Most likely it wouldn’t come to that, but just in case…they needed to have insurance. 

They reached the throne room. Lilandra paused before the polished doors, almost as if she needed to gather her thoughts. 

It was time.

She opened the doors, and the people in the room turned their heads towards her.

“All kneel,” Gladiator called from where he stood by the throne. Everyone in the room did so as Lilandra walked up the aisle. They all stayed silent, and Lilandra tried not to show her nerves. 

Such public weakness was unbefitting the Imperial Majestrix. 

She stood before the room, before her subjects who on this day pledged loyalty to her as long as she would live. 

“Presenting Empress Lilandra, Lux Gloriana of the Shi’ar Imperium! Long may she reign!”

“Long may she reign!”

As Lilandra took her throne for the first time, a Terran expression came to Araki’s mind.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

\-----

Jim dreamed.

It was a clear day at dusk, and he lay on a patch of grass outside of his family’s home in Iowa. His hands were folded on his stomach across the worn flannel of his shirt, and his jeans rested low on his hips. It was a perfect lazy summer day; the smell of the wheat filled his senses, and he smiled with his eyes closed.

He was content.

Familiar steps padded towards him. A feeling of warmth filled his mind like soft music, and his smile grew into a large grin. 

//Knew you’d find me,// he sent.

Bones knelt down on the ground next to him. //You’ve slept the day away again.//

//Well, if a certain someone didn’t keep me up all night, I wouldn’t have to.//

Bones’ laughter echoed through his mind, and he felt a caress across his thoughts. //You’re just as guilty of that as I am, don’t give me that crap.//

“Mmm,” Jim said out loud as he opened his eyes, the dream fading and reality taking its place. He lay in Bones’ bed with the sheets pulled up under his arms. Bones sat next to him with affection dancing in his eyes.

//One day someone’s going to come looking for you.// Bones sent. //And this will all be over.//

//Not all of this.// Jim answered back with a smile. //Besides, you know I gave orders to not be disturbed on my days off. Even Spock obeys them.//

Bones frowned. “You know,” he said, actually speaking, which made Jim sit up with a curious expression. “If we did something radical and told people about us, you wouldn’t have to order them not to find you.”

Jim sighed; not this again. “I told you, I’m…”

“Not there yet,” Bones said with a note of irritation. “It’s been three months, Jim.”

“Look, it’s not because I’m embarrassed by this or ashamed or something,” Jim said with a shake of his head. “I just…it’s so good right now. It’s so good the way it is, I want to hold onto it for a while longer.”

Bones didn’t look convinced. “Not being honest about our relationship ensures that we’re going to fail.” 

“I know,” Jim said with another sigh. “I do, really. I want to tell people, but I just want to keep this between us a little longer. It’s like we have our own little world here, and I’m protective of it, not reluctant to share it. Just another week, okay?”

Bones continued to frown before getting a resigned look on his face. “Next week, and not a day later.”

“It’s a date.” Jim shifted under the covers with a sultry smile. //Now, are you gonna come here or what?// With a snort, Bones climbed across the bed to Jim. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. Jim sighed into it as he brought his hands up to rest in Bones’ hair.  
//That’s much better.// He thought. 

Once more, warmth flooded his mind, warmth, love, and a…hunger, a lust that was dark and inky-black.

That was new.

Right as he went to question it, Bones deepened the kiss. He pressed Jim back into the mattress as he used his telekinesis to pull the sheets off, leaving him exposed underneath him. Bones grabbed Jim’s wrists and pulled them away from his hair. He pushed them down on either side of Jim’s head, holding them in place. His grip tightened on them on the edge of pain.

//Bones?// Jim furrowed his brows. This was different from how Bones was usually; he had to ask Bones for _more_ and _harder_. Not that it wasn’t nice, and hey, maybe Bones had gotten the point.

//Kind of busy.// Bones replied. // _Mine_.// Bones didn’t stop as he began to mark his throat, his teeth sharp against his skin. He bit him almost too hard, and Jim reveled in it before sighing. He felt something on the edge of Bones’ thoughts...it was dark, lurking beyond the surface. Jim concentrated, trying to get a better read on it. 

Just as he began to reach the edge of it, something pushed it back.

Or someone.

//Bones?//

//You’re really determined to talk your way through this, aren’t you?// Bones groused. “What’s up, Jim?”

“What was that I felt?” Jim asked.

Bones looked confused. “I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

“Just now, when you were biting me, which was hot by the way,” Jim explained. “There was something in your thoughts...at least, it felt like it was in your thoughts, but it was...dark is the only way to describe it. You’re not usually dark.”

Now Bones looked guilty. “Dark,” he repeated in a flat voice. “I don’t...”

Jim looked at him with a considering expression. It was possible Bones wasn’t even aware of what he had thought. “Hey,” he said as he reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. “It’s all right. You just caught me off guard. I mean, that was different from how you normally are. I mean, yeah sure, your natural crotchetiness feels a bit like bees in the back of my skull sometimes, but this was weird. Quiet. Lurky.”

Now Bones wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I...I just...there are some things that I want sometimes, and I’m not sure how you’d feel about them. So I try to push them back, I guess.”

“Oh, Bones,” Jim whispered. “It’s okay. I mean, all you had to do was ask.”

Bones did look at him then with an alarmed expression. 

Jim smiled at him. “You think I’ve never had rough before?”

“No I just…” Bones shook his head. “I don’t think you understand…”

“I get it fine. We’re normally pretty vanilla, which is awesome, but you want to experiment. There’s nothing for you be ashamed of, but if we’re going to do it we need to do it right, with the safe words and everything.” Jim rubbed his neck; it felt pretty raw where Bones had latched onto it. “And maybe no biting. You’re a Phoenix, not a vampire, and I can’t exactly show up to the Bridge with all the hickeys in the history of ever.”

“I can fix that,” Bones said in a quiet voice.

Jim reached out his hands, lacing his fingers with Bones’ slightly longer ones. //It’s really okay, Bones. Although, I thought we agreed that with the rapport there’d be no hiding from each other.//

Bones sighed. //You’re right, and I didn’t mean to hide anything from you, honest. I just get these feelings sometimes, and I’m not sure what to do with them. So I’ve...I guess I’ve been repressing them.//

//Well, I think you should know better than to do that since you’ve got a PhD in clinical psych. Repression and sublimation are never the way to go, babe.// Jim let go of one of his hands to brush the hair off Bones’ face. //You’re always so uptight about things, even when we swap thoughts you never seem to fully let go. If this helps you relax, then I’m happy to participate.//

//You’re really sure about this?// There was a lot of worry in Bones’ mind, worry and for some reason a little shame. They receded a bit, but they were still the dominant emotions Jim could feel. Jim nodded once. //I don’t deserve you.//

//No one does.// Jim said with a smirk. //I’m amazing…but so are you, and I’m here for you, Bones. Always.//

The shame was gone, although some of the doubt remained. A lot of the weight came off Bones at his words, and he seemed more like his normal self. “I love you, Jim.”

“Back at you,” Jim said with a grin. He leaned in and kissed him. “Now, what’s the best word for what we’re about to do?”

“Jocelyn would work.”

Jim stared at him. “I am not calling out your ex-wife’s name while we have sex.”

“It would get the point across.”

“…While that may be true, I think I’ll still use my veto powers. That’s like…eight different types of wrong that I think even Uhura wouldn’t be able to articulate.” Jim scrunched up his face for a second before brightening. “Spock. Let’s use Spock.”

Bones frowned. //That’s disgusting, Jim.//

“Exactly!” Jim preened. “It’s perfect, and if I’m calling out his name, then you know I want to stop. It’s genius.”

Sighing a little, Bones shook his head. //Fine, we’ll use Spock, but this stays between us.//

//Duh.// Jim moved so he straddled Bones’ hips. //Try again?// Bones looked up at him, lifting his chin to inspect his neck. 

//Wait, let me…//

//Don’t worry about it, we’ll fix it with a regen when we’re done.//

It was too late though. The tips of his fingers glowing with energy and mystic flame, Bones caressed each mark. They faded with his touch, and he brought his hands down to grab Jim’s wrists; the red marks faded from when Bones had gripped him as well. 

//You’re going to put your own sick bay out of business.// Jim held one hand up to his face in wonder. //I didn’t know you could do that.//

//If I think it, I can do it.// Bones smiled up at him. //Manipulation of matter at the molecular level, remember? I just…sped up the process of the hemoglobin being broken down and cleared out by your cells. That’s all.//

Jim smiled back down at him. //I stand by what I said earlier, about you being amazing.//

//Thanks, darlin’.// Bones laid him on his back. His eyes glowed white as he used his powers to turn the bed sheets into ropes. //Let go of me.//

Jim did, and Bones tied him to the headboard. The ropes were tight, but not to the point of cutting off his circulation. He couldn’t move, which was apparently what Bones wanted.

//Now what?//

Jim looked up at him with a wicked grin. //You tell me. It’s your show, Bones, I’m just the audience volunteer. You run it.//

Bones smiled, and a brief flash of flame lit up his eyes, and an answering flash of love and warmth cascaded across Jim’s mind.

There was nothing after that but for them to soar together, body and soul.

\-----

Nyota Uhura sat alone at a table in the mess hall with a PADD in front of her. Her green tea sat long untouched and cold next to her, and the salad on her tray was all but forgotten. She was captivated by the info on the screen before her.

“This seat taken?” Hikaru Sulu asked as he stood across from her. She paid him no mind as she continued her reading. “Nyota?”

“Hm,” Nyota said.

“Nyota?” He waved his hand in front of her face, and she looked up into his eyes with a startled expression.

“Oh, Hikaru,” Nyota said with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I was so caught up in my reading…I didn’t even hear you approach.”

“It’s fine.” With a gesture, Nyota signaled that he should take a seat. Hikaru did so, and he grabbed his chicken sandwich. “What’s got you so invested?”

“The information we’ve been given about the Shi’ar and their culture. Their history is longer than the Vulcans and even more varied. Their empire encompasses thousands of worlds and cultures. I’m reading about the Shi’ar culture proper, but there’s just so much to learn.” As if the sight of Hikaru eating reminded her, Nyota took a bite of her salad. “The language is easy, but the protocols, the rituals…that’s a different story.”

Curious, he took a sip of his water. “Oh yeah? How so?”

“This is a culture older than the Romulans, just for starters. They worship elder gods, Sharra and K’ythri; they are two gods who were forced into an arranged marriage. It’s said that through this marriage they found strength, and through this strength they found love.1 ”

“Huh,” Sulu said as he tried to read her PADD upside-down. “That’s unusual isn’t it? For gods to have been forced into a shotgun wedding, I mean. They’re gods, right, so shouldn’t they have been allowed to marry who they chose?”

“Right, but that’s what makes it so fascinating,” Nyota continued. “It’s a beautiful tale of triumphing over adversity and finding what’s right.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Nyota rolled her eyes. “Then there are all the legends about the M’Kraan crystal, and its guardian, the Phoenix.”

Now that was interesting. He tried not to look too intrigued or fearful. “Oh yeah? What’s it say about the Phoenix?”

“The Phoenix is not only the guardian of the crystal, but it’s believed to be the embodiment of the very passion of Creation. They say it’s the spark that gave life to the Universe, and the flame that will ultimately consume it.”

That did absolutely nothing to abate Hikaru’s fears. Dread washed over him in waves. 

“It also says that the Phoenix has a second purpose, which is referenced here where it says “The Judgment of the Phoenix.” It’s a type of…” Nyota thought for a moment, searching for the right words. “Like a built-in obsolescence. It burns away what doesn’t work.2 ”

“What doesn’t work,” Hikaru echoed. “So the Phoenix judges what it sees, and burns it if it doesn’t like it.” He swallowed. 

Nyota raised both of her eyebrows before pointing at him with her fork. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?’

“Don’t start with your freaking out about Leonard.”

Hikaru felt defensive, mostly because she was right. “I’m not freaking out.”

“You are, and you have been. You did on the Starjammer, and you still are, you twitch anytime someone mentions that he’s the Phoenix.” 

“Someone needs to,” Hikaru said as he picked at the bun of his sandwich. “I don’t understand why I am the only person who’s seen him wielding all this power and been wary of it. What do we even know of this Phoenix force? Has anyone even talked to it?”

“Jim has,” Nyota said. “It assured him it was benevolent, and I think it’s fairly safe to assume that whenever you hear Doctor McCoy refer to himself in the Royal We that Phoenix is talking.”

“So all we have is its word,” Hikaru countered. “Its word, and the captain’s, which if you’ll forgive me, doesn’t count for much where McCoy’s concerned.”

Both of Nyota’s eyebrows rose again. This time she didn’t speak; she sat and let Hikaru’s words wash over her. 

“Okay, you’re to the point where you’re not rational about this,” she finally said. “We all know that Jim loves Leonard, but would you listen to yourself? You’re all but accusing him of playing favorites and being blind. “

“You telling me he’s not?” He picked up his sandwich and proceeded to take a bite without really tasting it.

“I’ve known them since the shuttle ride to the Academy. Jim has never had any illusions about Leonard, nor Leonard about Jim.” 

Hikaru shrugged. “Leonard never died on him before, either.”

“While that is true,” Nyota began, “I think perhaps Leonard deserves a little more credit than you’re giving him. He is compassionate to a fault and down to Earth besides. He gave his life a second time in the M’Kraan crystal to stop D’Ken and then almost sacrificed his very existence to ensure that no one else can ever try to harness the power of the Negative galaxy. Leonard McCoy is a good man, and there is no safer person for the Phoenix to have as a host.”

To his credit, Hikaru looked abashed. “I know McCoy’s a good man, I wasn’t trying to imply otherwise. I guess I just don’t understand how a human…or even any mortal being really…can be expected to cope with power and awareness on that scale without getting changed by it. He just…he sees more of everything than we do, and there’s nothing in the history books for us to use as a basis for comparison.”

Nyota sighed. “He appears to be coping with his abilities just fine. You can think what you like, but after everything he’s done, I’d rather give him the benefit of the doubt.” She took a sip of her tea, making a face at the way it tasted, as it was both cold and bitter from over-steeping. 

Hikaru sighed and nodded. “Fine. Benefit of the doubt it is.” Although, part of him wondered if maybe they shouldn’t err on the side of caution. 

“Now, let me tell you all about their duels,” Nyota began. “They have several challenges they use to settle disputes; the most serious of these is the _Arin’nn Haelar_ …it can’t be refused, and while it’s not specifically a duel to the death…”

As Hikaru listened to her explain about the _Arin’nn Haelar_ , he thought again about McCoy and his powers. Nyota thought with her heart on the subject; perhaps if he voiced his concerns to someone who thought only using logic…although it made him feel kind of like an asshole to go behind her back to her lover like that. 

But still…Spock might see that there was merit to his concern, and if he said there wasn’t any, well then he would stop worrying and learn to love the Phoenix. 

At the very least, maybe Spock could put Hikaru’s fears to rest.

\-----

_Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.3. We are responding to desperate distress calls from an unknown planet. My science officer, Spock, is unable to account for this, since he reported no signs of life on the planet. It is rich in kironide deposits, a very rare and long-lasting source of great power… 3_

After receiving the distress call, a landing party consisting of Kirk, McCoy, and Spock beamed down to the planet below. They materialized in a corridor filled with polished columns and stone floors. There were marble statues in the corners, and urns that looked Grecian in origin were present as well. 

“Are you from the spaceship _Enterprise_?” a voice called from down the hall. The three Starfleet officers turned towards it, and they saw a large shadow of a person looming against a wall.

“That’s right,” Jim said as he walked toward the silhouette. Bones and Spock followed him after a second. 

The silhouette came towards them, and it grew smaller. A little man dressed in the style of the ancient Greeks stood before them with a smile. “Alexander at your service,” he said with a small bow. “I sing, I dance, I play all variety of games, and I’m a good loser, a very good loser. Please, sir, try to bear that in mind. Now, would you please accompany me…” Alexander gestured for them to follow, and he led them towards a large door in the hallway.

They walked behind him, exchanging looks with each other as they did so. 

Jim frowned a little. “Who are the inhabitants of this planet?”

“Platonians, I’m sure you’ve never heard of us,” Alexander said. “Our native star is Sahndara. Millennia ago, just before it went nova, we managed to escape. Our leader liked Plato’s ideas…Plato, Platonians, see?” They nodded. “In fact, our present philosopher king, Parmen, sometimes calls us Plato’s children…although, we sometimes think of ourselves more as Plato’s stepchildren.”

“Nngh,” Bones said. He furrowed his brows as he placed his hands on his temples. Jim looked at him in alarm as Alexander gave them a puzzled frown.

“What is it, Bones?” 

Bones shook his head, and he switched to telepathic communication between him and the others.

//It’s a large wave of psionic energy, but it’s unrefined. Almost like it’s hemorrhaging off someone. I feel…// He stopped to gather his thoughts. //The others have psi-gifts too, but one in particular, the strongest, is lashing out uncontrollably from pain. There’s a great deal of concern and worry for him. They’re…they can’t be telepaths; they’d be shielding their emotions better. Telekinetics, though, and fairly powerful ones at that.//

Spock raised an eyebrow. //Is their level equal to your own?// 

//Nah, I’d say seven or eight on the Richter scale, while I’m a twelve.// Bones continued to rub his head, as if he had a headache. “Just the beginnings of a migraine, I’ll be okay,” he said for Alexander’s benefit. //I also sense a great hatred in our Alexander. They don’t treat him very well.//

//Maybe you should keep your powers quiet,// Jim thought. //Let’s see what these Platonians can do, or more importantly, what they’re _willing_ to do, before you light up the sky.//

//A sound strategy,// Spock agreed. //There is no need to demonstrate your abilities until it is absolutely necessary. It would be more beneficent to, as the colloquialism goes, play it close to the vest.//

//Agreed.// Bones thought. “It seems to be receding a bit, I’ll be fine.”

“Excuse me,” Alexander spoke, and the officers turned to face him. “Someone is waiting for you…” With that, he stopped speaking and turned so that his back was to the door. He walked stiffly backwards, as if he was not in control of his own movements. 

//This bodes well.// Bones deadpanned as they followed him through the door into a large chamber. A man lay before them on a dais, and he moaned. Several people attended him, including a woman in a green gown who seemed more concerned than the others. She left the man; it didn’t take long for her to stride over to the Starfleet officers.

“Welcome to our republic,” she said with an air of authority. “Who among you is the physician?”

“I am,” Bones said. “What’s the problem?”

“My spouse…his leg. Come this way,” she replied as she led Bones to the man. He stood to one side and gave a cursory examination. There was an obvious wound on the man’s left leg, and it was badly infected. It was angry, inflamed, and weeping, and the leg was red all the way up to his thigh. 

“Wow, what happened to that leg?”

“I suppose I scratched it,” the man said, and his voice was weak. 

Bones frowned, and Jim could sense the concern through their rapport. “I don’t understand, this should have been attended to immediately.” The woman took a seat in a chair at the back of the room, and Alexander stood next to her with a worried expression. 

The man’s face was tired, and his voice was resigned. “Sheer ignorance. Is there anything you can do?”

“Well, we’re certainly gonna try,” Bones said. He got down on one knee next to the man’s leg. He hovered his hand above it, but didn’t touch the skin. Heat radiated off of the wound. “The infection is massive. Let me give you a hypo to ease the pain…” He opened his med kit, but before he could pull the hypospray out with his hand, it flew out seemingly of its own accord and hovered before him in the air. 

Bones raised an eyebrow and looked at Spock and Jim. //Mundane utility, apparently.//

“Where?” the man asked.

“In the arm,” Bones supplied. The man levitated the hypospray, pressed it against his skin, and injected himself with the painkillers. He then floated the hypo back to Bones, who placed it back in his kit.

Jim and Spock exchanged a glance. //So far, so good.// Bones pulled out his tricorder and took readings; it didn’t take long for him to frown. //I don’t know how I’m supposed to help him when we have no information about common strains of bacteria the Platonians would encounter. I have no idea what’s causing this, all I can do is treat him for a known bacterial strain and hope it works.//

“What is it? What is your prognosis, doctor?”

“I’ll let you know when I have the results, and from now on it would be better if I handled the instruments without your help,” Bones answered in a gruff voice.

Jim gave Bones a curious expression. //Bones, I can’t understand how a simple cut like that could become so serious.//

//Neither do I, but it has,// Bones thought. //He’s growing weaker by the minute, though. If I don’t do something quickly, he’ll die.// A faraway look crossed his features. //Oh, to hell with it; I don’t have time for guessing games, and more importantly, Parmen doesn’t either.//

//Parmen?// Spock sounded somewhat confused.

//That’s his name.// Once more, Bones hovered his hands above Parmen’s leg. His eyes turned white, his hair stirred in a wind that didn’t exist, and flames formed around his hands, manifesting in a small raptor display. He concentrated and willed the infection to leave Parmen’s body. 

Philana and Alexander watched in shock as Bones used his power to cure the infection. The redness and heat left the wound, the weeping stopped, and the leg was whole as if it was never injured. There wasn’t even a scar left. 

It only took seconds, but Bones did it. 

Parmen would live.

Just as suddenly as they appeared, the flames and raptor died, fading away. Parmen’s eyes opened, and he sat up. Philana rushed to his side. “My love, are you…”

“Cured? I believe I am,” Parmen said in wonder. “I feel just as strong as ever.” He gave Bones a grateful look. “I did not feel a thing, and yet you used no instruments to heal me.”

Bones hesitated. “No, I…have a rare healing gift. A medical cure might have taken too long to make, so I used that instead.”

Spock pulled Jim to the side. “I was not aware that Doctor McCoy possesses such abilities.” 

The captain gave him a crooked grin. “He just tried it for the first time yesterday. Besides, why shouldn’t he? He can do anything.”

Spock nodded once before turning his attention back to Parmen and Doctor McCoy. //Does that tire you?//

//Not at all, it feels pretty damn good.// Bones shrugged. //Like I said before, every time I use my powers I grow stronger. This was a drop in the bucket.//

Spock nodded a second time before turning to Jim. “It would appear that our work here is complete.”

Jim looked thoughtful. “In a minute.” Philana approached the two of them with a look of relief. “Philana, this psychokinetic power of yours…how long have you had it?”

“Two and a half…well.” She stopped talking with an inward look. “Ever since our arrival here on Platonius.”

Spock also engaged his curiosity. “How is the power transmitted?” 

“Brain waves.”

Satisfied with his patient’s condition, Bones joined the conversation. “What about medicine? Why no doctors?”

“We haven’t had any pressing need for the medical arts. You see, while still on Sahndara, we instituted a mass eugenics program. We are the result. Pared down to a population of thirty-eight, we're perfect for our utopia. We're bred for contemplation and self-reliance... and longevity.” Philana preened for a moment. “How old would you say I am?” Jim and Spock gave each other hesitant looks. “Don't be afraid. I'm not vain.”

“Thirty-five,” Spock said. Jim looked at him askance and elbowed him in the side.

Philana looked insulted. “That old? I stopped aging at thirty.” She rubbed the skin of her throat with a delicate hand. “Well, anyway, you're off by two thousand years. I'm 2,300 years old. We were married very young. I was only 117, and he was 128. So you see, we scarcely have to move anymore, let alone work.”

Realization dawned on Jim. “That’s why you have no resistance?” 

“That’s right. A break in the skin can be fatal.” She turned to Bones with a warm smile. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you. Not only for Plantonius, but for myself.”

“No thanks is necessary,” Bones said. 

“Alexander,” she called, and he came to her at once. “Show our guests to the south wing.”

“Oh,” Jim began, “Thank you, but we must return to the ship.” He pulled out his communicator. “Kirk to _Enterprise_ , Scotty come in.”

_Scott here, sir._

“Prepare to beam us up.”

There was a pause. _I’m afraid I can’t do that, sir. Everything’s frozen._

A dark wave of suspicion waved over his mind through the rapport he shared with Bones, although Jim couldn’t say if it originated with him or his lover. “What’s causing it?”

_I don’t know, sir, and those are the facts._

“Can you get up into space?”

There was another pause. _No, sir. The orbit’s locked tight, and subspace communication with Starfleet…it’s completely severed._

Jim sighed. “All right, Scotty, I’ll handle it down here. Stand by.” 

//Jim…//

//Leave it.// He turned his attention to Parmen. “Your excellency…”

“Parmen will do. Philosopher kings have no need of titles,” the man said from where he sat, now serene on his dais. Philana came to his side, and she placed a hand upon his shoulder. 

“I’d like to know why my ship’s instrumentation and weaponry is frozen…and why the _Enterprise_ is locked in orbit.”

“Captain, please,” Parmen said, and indeed he did sound sorry, “You are mistaken, I assure you.”

//Don’t listen to him, Jim.// Bones had narrowed his eyes. //He’s doing it; I can read his thoughts like a neon sign. They’re trying to coerce me into staying.//

//So what, they decided they need a doctor after all, and it’s got to be you?//

Bones’ disgust was palpable. //Yeah. Something like that.//

Jim frowned, showing all of his displeasure. “Parmen, I’ve talked to the engineer aboard the ship. We’ve showed our good faith, now you show yours. I want my ship released immediately.”

Parmen made a small _tsk_ ing sound with his tongue. “The amenities, Captain. Allow me to remind you that I am the head of this principality. Guests do not come barging in here, making demands and issuing orders.”

Bones’ eyes glowed white. //Jim, I can…//

//Not yet.// Jim glared at the so-called philosopher king. “Guests? You don't know the meaning of the word. Guests aren't treated like common prisoners.”

Parmen straightened where he sat with an angry cast to his features. “Do not take that tone with me.” 

Parmen’s eyes focused on Jim; he concentrated. Jim’s hand came up, unbidden, to his face. He struggled to lower it back to his waist level, but to no avail. There was a pause as Parmen narrowed his eyes, focusing on what he was doing.

Without warning, Jim slapped himself hard.

The mystical wind stirred Bones’ hair again. //That’s it!//

Jim’s hand dropped back down. He gave it a relieved glance before giving Bones a wary smile. //Thanks, Bones.//

Parmen looked confused, before he noticed the flames licking at Bones’ hair. “You! You dare…”

//No, _you_ dare,// Bones snapped telepathically, broadcasting his thoughts to everyone in the room. //I’m sure you fancy yourself some kind of great mental talent, Parmen. Well, “your highness,” let’s see how good you really are.//

With that, Bones’ outfit transformed from his regulation Starfleet uniform to the green, black, and gold Phoenix costume he wore during the struggle in the M’Kraan Crystal. He floated off the ground before being enveloped in a large Phoenix raptor. It took up almost the entire room, and Philana and Alexander shielded their eyes from its formidable light and flame. 

Jim smirked. //Go get ‘em, tiger.// 

The battle progressed slowly at first. Parmen used telekinetic force against Bones, and it seemed as if they were evenly matched. He began by throwing objects at him that Bones would deflect. When that strategy failed, Parmen assaulted him using the force of his mental powers directly. Waves of energy pounded at Bones, who pushed back with his fire. 

At least, it seemed they were matched until it became clear that Phoenix took Parmen’s measure. It didn’t take long for him to assess his foe’s strengths and weaknesses, and once he had, he attacked in earnest. The force of the flames tightened, the light grew brighter, and he managed to turn Parmen’s own energy back on him. The philosopher king cried out and settled for defending himself with a telekinetic shield. It didn’t take long for the power of the Phoenix to destroy the shield, Parmen frantically erecting another in its place. 

Jim watched him with pride surging through the rapport. //Just like that, Bones. You got him!// 

Having destroyed his second shield, Bones’ raptor grabbed Parmen within one of its talons; the battle was all but won. Parmen was only a telekinetic, not a telepath, and Bones used his advantage to counter every thought before Parmen could act. Bones’ eyes widened, and without hesitating or breaking a sweat, he erected shields around not only Jim and Spock, but Philana and Alexander. Just in time, too, as Parmen struck at him with all of his remaining psychic energy. 

The force of impact was so strong, it shattered the walls and leveled the building on top of them. Jim and Spock covered their heads to protect themselves, although it was not necessary, and a flash of pain hit Jim through his psychic rapport with Bones. 

Eventually the debris stopped, and the dust settled. The room became still. 

//Bones?// Jim took a step forward, closer to where Bones had been flying. //Bones, are you all right?// 

There was only silence. 

Panicking, Jim crouched down. //Bones, answer me! Are you okay?// He dug in the pieces of the roof, tossing them aside as best as he could. //You can’t be dead, I’d know. Answer me, God damn it! Bones!// 

At this, a light glowed beneath some of the debris. It manifested into a raptor, clearing all of the pieces away from the center of what was the room. 

“Fascinating,” Spock said with some hesitation. Jim, however, smiled with relief. 

The firebird faded, leaving Bones standing in the middle as he held Parmen up by the collar. The Platonian hung exhausted from his grip, and Philana cried out in relief at the sight of him. 

//We’re fine, Jim, and none the worst for the wear. Thanks for the concern; it’ll take a lot more than a collapsing building to take me out. Although, it makes me feel warm that you’d worry so much.// 

//Show off.// Jim said with a good-natured roll of his eyes. Spock stood back and watched. 

“Platonians,” Bones said, his voice echoing just as it would when Phoenix would take over his body. “Listen to me, and listen well. The next one of you to try any trick, to even think of doing us ill, will get hurt. I do not wish to harm you, but the more that you annoy me…the more that you try my patience…the more likely it is that I will reduce you to smoking atoms screaming in pain. I possess your psychokinetic abilities, but at ten thousand times your power.” 

“Not ten thousand times mine,” Parmen said meekly. “Doctor, no! Doctor…I beg of you! I’ll do anything you say! I do not wish to die!” Bones looked at him with his eyes still glowing white. “Doctor, do you hear me?” 

“The fire of the Phoenix burns through lies, Parmen,” Bones said with a grim smile. “It burns down self-deception and dishonesty; it burns until it shines its light on the truth.” He let go of him, and Parmen dropped to the ground like a rock. Philana ran over to him and embraced him, turning a fearful eye onto Bones. Alexander stood back, watching everything with an awed expression. “We won’t kill you.” 

“You knew,” Parmen said with a low sob, “you knew that I intended to destroy your friends and the _Enterprise_ , and yet you spared me.” 

“Yes, we are sparing you,” Bones said. “Our victory will serve as a reminder to you and your people that with power must come temperance. With strength, compassion. The judgment of the Phoenix has found you lacking, Parmen, but not without hope. You can grow from this and be a better man.” He furrowed his brow. “To humans, killing is murder, even for revenge. There will be other starships…” 

Parmen shook his head. “There's no need for concern. They'll be safe. Of late, I have begun to think that we've become bizarre and unproductive. We're existing merely to nourish our own power. It's time for some fresh air. We shall welcome your interstellar visits.” 

Jim frowned. “I don’t believe you,” he said to voice his own skepticism. 

“That would be highly uncharacteristic,” Spock added. “We must expect, Parmen, that the moment we leave here your fear would be gone, and you would again be as sadistic and as arrogant as your 2,500 years have made you.” 

“We’ll be watching,” Bones agreed. “If you so much as even think about imprisoning future visitors or using anyone as entertainment, I’ll know, and I’ll return.” 

The blood drained from Parmen’s face. “Understood…Doctor.” He sighed and looked at his wife. “You’re right, none of us can be trusted.” Parmen stared up at Bones with a hint of suspicion. “Uncontrolled, power will turn even saints into savages, and we can all be counted upon to live down to our lowest impulses." 

Bones regarded him for a moment as if he was a lion dealing with an errant fly. He took several steps away from Parmen, and the white glow faded from his eyes. //We should be able to beam back on board the _Enterprise_ now. I cut his control of the ship. If not, I’ll take us back.// He turned to Alexander. “You’re safe now, Alexander. You’ve got no reason to fear or hate them any longer.” 

Alexander got down on his knees. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this, Doctor.” 

Bones looked to Jim, who nodded, before looking down at the man. “Living a peaceful life is the only repayment I need.” 

Again, Jim opened his communicator. “You're very good at making speeches, Parmen, just make sure that this one sinks in. Kirk to _Enterprise_ ; Scotty, prepare to beam us up.” 

_Aye, Captain. Transporters are back online; we’ll beam you up momentarily. Scott out._

Bones placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder, and Spock moved close as well. Within seconds, the lights of the transporter whirled around them, taking them back to the ship. They were gone, leaving only a broken republic behind as they materialized in the transporter room. 

Jim stepped off the pad with a grin. “I think we can chalk this up in the ‘win’ column,” he said with a look back to Bones. “Nice work, Bones.” 

“Thanks,” Bones said with an answering smile of his own. “Pompous insect,” he added under his breath, and Spock gave him a curious glance. “Jim, if we’re all set I’m going to head back down to medical. I’ve got inventory looming.” 

“Of course,” Jim said. //See you in your quarters tonight?// 

//You know it, darlin’.// Bones sent a wave of love, warmth, and passion over the rapport, and when their hands brushed together, Spock didn’t notice. Bones made his way out the transporter room and down to medical. 

“Captain…” Spock began, and Jim looked at him. “Back on Platonius when Doctor McCoy battled Parmen…” 

“He was magnificent, wasn’t he?” Jim beamed. “I’m so glad he’s on our side.” 

Spock gave a slight nod. “Indeed. However, there was a ferocity to him---and a grandeur---that I do not recall sensing when he used his powers prior.” 

Jim raised an eyebrow. “You mean something was wrong with him?” 

“Not wrong per se,” Spock elaborated. “He is…changing, although I cannot explain it more concretely than that. I should like to run some tests on him in order to ascertain that he is still maintaining control over the Phoenix.” 

The captain frowned. “You think he’s not handling it?” 

“I do not have enough data to say whether he is or is not in control. That is why I wish to run the tests, Captain.” 

The frown became more pronounced. “I don’t think it’s really necessary, but if you’re set on doing so…” 

“I am.” Spock folded his hands behind his back. “There are no records of any human hosting an entity such as the Phoenix; indeed, Doctor McCoy’s experience is one-of-a-kind. Most likely my tests will conclude that he is fine, but in case he is not I believe it would behoove us to know sooner rather than later.” 

His expression smoothing into one that was more neutral, Jim considered his First Officer’s words. “I don’t know; he didn’t act any differently than I would have in this situation.” He paused to gather more of his thoughts. “But then, the whole reason you have insurance is so that you hopefully never have to use it.” He clapped Spock on the shoulder once. “I’m sure everything is fine, but go ahead and run your tests. I doubt Bones will mind.” Jim looked up to the Vulcan with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Spock, I need to finish my log of the day’s events.” 

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Spock alone.

\-----

A ship arrived in the orbit of Platonius.

Its hull was painted obsidian, with a stylized logo on the side of the letter _H_. The passenger compartment of the ship was decorated with opulence uncommon to spacefaring vessels; the cushions and chairs were all upholstered in rich velvets and satins, and there were heavy curtains covering the windows. Cut crystal sat on a table with only the finest single-malt Scotch inside for its guests. 

A black haired woman in a leather corset, underwear, and thigh-high boots attended to the two passengers; one was a thin, blonde man with a long, pointed face. His clothing was patterned after the time period known as the Regency with a dark burnished gold coat, orange waistcoat, and pale yellow breeches. The other man had dark brown hair and sparkling violet eyes; his features were roguish, with a beard and long ponytail tied with a satin ribbon. He, too, was dressed in the garb akin to that of King George, although he wore violets and purples. 

“We are in position, sirrahs,” the woman stated. “The crew is prepared to transport you down to Platonius.” 

“Thank you, Tessa,” the dark-haired man said as he stubbed out the last of his cigarette. “Hopefully, Parmen and his friends will have been…persuaded by our previous visit.” 

The blond man scoffed. “The last time we spoke to them, Parmen threw you around like a child’s rag doll.” 

“I do not recall you faring any better, Pierce,” his companion retorted. He smoothed the lapels of his jacket. “I’m not interested in arguing with you. We have more important things to attend to.” 

“Agreed,” Pierce said. “To the transporters, then.” 

Tessa opened the door, and they left the passenger hold. They entered the transporter room, stood in position upon the pad, and beamed down. They arrived in the remains of what was once the Platonians’ great hall. 

“What happened here?” Pierce said as he kicked at a piece of rubble. “Parmen lose his temper?” 

“Perhaps,” the other man said. It was at this moment that Alexander appeared. 

“You,” he said with a shocked expression. “Parmen told you last time, he was not interested in your plots and bids or your money.” 

“Wyngarde and I hoped he reconsidered,” Pierce explained. “After all, our offer is a lucrative one for Parmen, and indeed the rest of the Platonians.” 

“I think his answer is the same, sir,” Alexander answered. “But you can see for yourself, since you came all this way. Come.” He led them through the destruction to where Parmen’s dais once sat. 

The so-called philosopher king sat on the stairs, and he looked broken. Philana stroked his hair as she made soothing noises to calm him. “You return, gentlemen, after my previous answer?” 

“We hoped you…reconsidered,” Wyngarde said. “After all, the Hellfire Club can be very persuasive.” 

“Well, you can save your persuasion,” Parmen said as he stood. “I am not interested in using my powers for personal gain any longer. I refuse your offer, as will all Platonians.” 

Wyngarde raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite different from how you acted the last time we were here; I believe you mentioned that the money in exchange for the kironide would do wonders for your society’s coffers.” 

“We have…” Parmen looked fearful. “A change of heart has occurred.” 

Pierce and Wyngarde looked at each other for a second. “A change of heart?” 

“Yes.” Parmen stood. “I cannot…perhaps more importantly, I _will_ not use my abilities to harm others, sir, and neither will any Platonian.” He walked away, Philana in tow. “If you will excuse me, I must rest. The past few hours have been trying.” 

Wyngarde and Pierce regarded each other a second time before turning to Alexander. “You there, servant! What has caused this?” 

“I…” Alexander hesitated. “I am not certain I should say.” 

Wyngarde narrowed his eyes. “Tell me, or I will force you to experience all the levels of Hell.” He stroked one of his lapels, and the room filled with demonic visions of fire and brimstone; they burned with an unholy light, and a nasty looking demon approached Alexander. 

“No…please…” Alexander said as he cowered. “I will tell you, I promise. Just please…make it stop.” 

Just like that, the vision faded. 

Alexander took a moment to recover before turning to Wyngarde and Pierce. “Fine,” he said. “There was a man with great power. He…he beat Parmen in a fight using psychic energy. Said he was the Phoenix, and was judging him for how he treated him.” Alexander looked off into the distance. “For how they treat me. He said they needed to use their powers for good, or else he would know and come back.” 

Pierce’s expression went from astonished to intrigued. “He bested Parmen on his own terms?” 

“He brought this very building down around them, yet made sure we saw no harm,” Alexander explained. “Please sir, do not give me the visions again. They are terrible, and I could not bear it!" 

Wyngarde smiled. “Tell me more about this…’Phoenix’…” 


	2. Chapter Two

Spock tilted his head to one side as he stood in the engineering wing, contemplating what sat before him. “When I approached you concerning the doctor’s abilities, I must confess I did not anticipate this.” He turned to look at Scotty and Chekov, who stood a little off to the side in red and gold coveralls stained with grease.

Scotty shrugged. “You said you wanted to check his brain. This is what we came up with.”

In front of them sat a gleaming metal helmet with several tubes plugged into a nearby computer console. A chair sat underneath the helmet, meant for whoever was to wear it.

“Well,” Scotty said as he admired his and Chekov’s handiwork, “I think it’s as good as it’s going to get.”

Spock examined it for a second. “You’re certain it works?”

Chekov shrugged and looked at Scotty. “As certain as we can be without testing it, which is where you come in, Commander.”

“I see.” Spock sat in the chair with a raised eyebrow. He placed the helmet over his head. “If your calculations are correct…”

“Which they always are,” Scotty interjected.

“…Then my brain waves will be strengthened, and my abilities will be significantly increased to where physical contact will not be necessary in order to initiate telepathic communication with others.”

“We can do better than that,” Scotty said with a shrug. “We boost the signal enough, and you’ll be on a par with the doctor.” He pat the console with a fond expression. “Thinking of calling it Cerebro.”

“It is Russian for silver,” Chekov added proudly. “It was my idea.”

“It is also the Spanish word for _brain_ ,” Spock said as he adjusted the helmet. “A fitting and appropriate name. Mister Scott, if you are ready…?”

“Aye,” Scotty said as he stepped behind the console, Chekov joining him. The ensign pulled up a display on one of the touchscreens, making a note of the figure before him. He nodded once. 

“Conditions nominal,” Chekov said. “We are ready to begin.”

Scotty nodded. “We’ll be monitoring you on these screens over here. They’ll give us readings on how much energy your mind’s outputting, how and what you’re seeing, even if there are safeguards set up in your mind to keep you from shorting yourself out.” He adjusted some of the levels. “We’ll start you out at two percent power, increasing gradually until we’re at ten percent. That should be plenty to begin with; since you’re not used to it, we don’t want to go too much higher than that, or else you might…well, er, that’s…not important. Or likely,” he said. He and Chekov both gave Spock awkward smiles.

If he were prone to such displays, Spock would have sighed. “I understand. Let us begin.”

Scotty powered up the machine, and Spock felt the hum of energy through the helmet. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then he heard them. 

//…increasing…steady…Pavel…//

Fascinating.

//… Опрятный… Это работает4 …//

It was not consistent, as Spock could only hear every third word. Sometimes he caught two-word phrases; he could in fact hear their thoughts.

Scotty increased the power. “Going up to four percent now.”

Spock nodded, even though he wasn’t certain he could be seen. More words came through over the link; he received entire thoughts and sentences.

// Вы являетесь настолько блестящими, это получает меня горячий5. //

//I wonder what kind of sandwiches they have in the mess today for lunch; I feel like roast beef…//

“Increasing to six percent.”

He heard Scotty and Chekov as he could hear his own thoughts. The power increased, and he heard little bits from other people with them in the wing. 

//All of the logarithms were perfectly calculated. This is performing even better than Pavel and I hoped!//

// Интересно, что он сказал бы, спросил ли я его на обед.6 //

//I wish I was Mister Scott, he always gets the fun projects.//

//Man, I’m tired. Stupid roommate kept me up all damn night with her girlfriend.//

The thoughts continued to come through to Spock’s mind; they almost drowned his own out. It was quite uncomfortable because Spock wasn’t used to hearing so many people at once. It was off-putting, but he persevered.

He also had to admit getting more of a respect for the Doctor. If this is what he lived with day in and day out, it had to be grating at best, and outright infuriating at worst. 

“Increasing to eight percent.”

Spock’s senses further increased, and he closed his eyes as more and more thoughts intruded upon him, like a shouting crowd at a sports match. He wasn’t certain, but it felt as though he heard some thoughts from outside of the engineering wing; perhaps he even received thoughts from the above decks. He grew fatigued; sweat formed on his brow. Cerebro wasn’t causing an immense strain, but it was noticeable.

More and more thoughts entered Spock’s mind, and something occurred to him.

//Mister Scott? Mister Chekov?//

Chekov and Scotty both looked up with startled expressions.

//Fascinating. With slight concentration, I am capable of broadcasting my thoughts to others simply by using the strengthening powers of your device.//

Scotty furrowed his brow. //Sure would be convenient for away missions, we wouldn’t have to worry when the communicators go on the fritz.//

//Perhaps a portable version of this device would assist in that regard?//

Chekov became flustered. // О Бог, он может услышать меня7 ! Uh…how are you feeling, Mister Spock?//

//Fine, if a bit tired. It is not easy to screen past everyone else’s thoughts.// The sweating became more pronounced. //It is a feeling rather akin to being in a large crowd on a humid day.//

“Makes sense,” Scotty mumbled as he made an adjustment on his screen. “Ten percent now, and holding it there.”

Now Spock was certain he heard thoughts from around the other decks, although they were scattered. He tried something still different; he reached out to one mind in particular. 

//Nyota.//

He concentrated, and with a significant amount of focus he could see through her eyes. She sat at her console on the bridge, working diligently as always. A flood of affection filled him, and he brushed his thoughts against hers.

// Siwezi kusubiri mpaka mimi nina mbali wajibu ... nilikuwa katikati ya kujifunza kuhusu mila Shi'ar harusi.8 //

//Nyota.// He called a second time. He sensed her tense as she looked up towards the turbo lift. She became confused before she turned back to her console. 

// Mimi lazima kufikiria mambo...9 //

//You are not imagining things. I am testing a device invented by Mister Scott and Mister Chekov. I have linked us telepathically from the engineering deck.//

A rush of warmth flooded back to him. //Spock, you startled me.//

//I apologize.// He felt her smile through their rapport. //I am merely testing the capabilities of the Cerebro machine. I shall let you get back to your work.//

//Will I see you for dinner?//

//Of course. Good day, Nyota.//

//Until tonight, Spock.//

With that, he broke contact and returned his focus to the engineering room. Scotty burst with excitement and pride. Chekov was also proud, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness resulting from his realization that Spock heard his thoughts. 

The strain was more noticeable; it taxed him more to reach out to one person in that manner. Whether it was from the proximity, as the bridge was quite a distance from the engineering wing, or from the amount of focus it took to maintain the link would require further experimentation. 

Scotty made some notes on a PADD before turning back to Spock. “I think we’ve collected enough data for now, Commander. You want I should unplug you?”

Spock tried to focus back on his own thoughts. He did not think it would be wise to be in contact with the mind of another when the connection was severed. “I am ready.”

Gradually, Scotty lessened Cerebro’s power until it was shut down. Spock felt the connection wane until it was gone, and once it faded completely, he removed the helmet. His hands shook a little as he stood.

“How do you feel?” Scotty said, and as if he sensed the need, handed Spock a glass of water.

“It is taxing, but not unbearable,” Spock admitted as he took a sip. “The more I focus on one person, the greater the strain I feel. Perhaps at a higher power input this would not be the case.”

Scotty nodded. “That’s possible, but it’s better safe than sorry to start with. We don’t want you giving yourself a stroke.” He grimaced. “Or...you know...something less bad than that happening.”

Chekov pulled up the data on a PADD. He looked at it for a long time before passing it to Scotty. 

“Hm,” Scotty said. “This accurate?”

“99.2 percent,” Chekov said with a nod.

“This is really interesting,” Scotty said with a bright grin. “Here, see for yourself.” He passed the PADD to Spock, who began to look it over curiously. “The green line represents the amount of psychic energy released before we turned Cerebro on, the red ones represent the output as Cerebro was functioning. These blue dashes here---“ he said as he pointed. “---And all along here are like...well, best I can figure anyway, that they’re circuit breakers in your mind, essentially.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said. “They must have been erected when my telepathy began to extend outwards, as a measure of protection from the power. They must keep me from more sensitivity than I can safely handle.” He passed the PADD back to Scotty. “Will a report like this be run when we test this device on Doctor McCoy?”

“Sure, we can be even more detailed if you want. Though, I feel I should tell you that any more detailed will make it take longer to get the results.”

“That is acceptable and justified, given the sensitivity of the task.” Spock finished the water. “I would appreciate the more detailed results when we use Cerebro on Doctor McCoy.”

“Of course.” Scotty nodded. “Though...you still haven’t told us why you want to test him.” 

Chekov rubbed the back of his left hand across his forehead, smudging some grease across his skin. “Yes, we are assuming there is a reason for this.”

Spock paused. “I simply wish to assess how well he is coping with his psychic abilities. There is no record of any living being having bonded with an entity such as the Phoenix. It is only logical to make certain the relationship is not harming him.”

Scotty and Chekov looked at each other. “Fair enough.” They turned back to their work. “Just let us know when you want him to come down, and we’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you, gentlemen. Your work is sincerely appreciated.” 

Spock took his leave.

\-----

It was just after dinnertime, and Jim sat cross-legged on Bones’ bed while he read from a PADD. He ate a sandwich with one hand and with the other scrolled through his personal logs. Having removed the gold tunic and his boots, he sat only in his gray pants and undershirt. It was nice, a comfortable way to work, and he was relaxed as he read up on the M-5 incident10.

//What have I told you about eating on our bed?//

Jim looked up, sandwich hanging out of his mouth in mid-bite, to Bones who stood in the doorway. “Mmph...” he swallowed. “You’re home early.”

//No I’m not, I’m actually thirty minutes late. Lost track of time with the inventory.//

Blinking, Jim checked the chronometer. “Oh.” He smiled. //Looks like you’re not the only one who lost track of time.//

Bones smiled as he levitated a couple of PADDs, a book, and a stylus over to the bed. They hovered in the air above it as he sat down to take off his boots. //What’re you working on?// He lounged across from Jim, one of the PADDs moving to hover in front of his face. The book and the second PADD stayed floating by his head. 

//Reviewing my personal logs and being floored by how many of our assignments turn into unmitigated disasters.//

///So, light reading then.// Bones deadpanned. Long strings of medical data bled through the rapport into Jim’s head. //I’m going to go on a limb and assume you skipped eating a proper dinner to do this.//

//Eh, I wasn’t really all that hungry. Besides, I didn’t feel like being around the crowd in the mess; I can get more done in here where it’s quiet.//

Bones nodded without looking up from what he was doing. //I can understand that.// 

//What are you working on?//

//Reviewing the charts from that last outbreak of Bajoran measles.//

Jim sent thoughts of affection and amusement through their mental bond. //Boy, both of us sure know how to party during our downtime.//

Bones chuckled out loud. //True.//

Jim shifted his position so that he lay next to Bones on his stomach. He reached out and ran a foot up Bones’ calf. 

//Are you trying to be sneaky?//

“Hmmm?” Jim looked at Bones from the corner of his eye. “How’s that?”

Bones shook his head as he switched out the PADDs and opened the book, which was an old-fashioned paper journal. A pen appeared and made notes in the book. //Thought you were trying to seduce me.//

“Oh.” Jim smirked. “Maybe later.” He didn’t stop rubbing his foot against Bones’ calf, however. He looked up and noticed how Bones did three things at once. “That isn’t hard for you?”

//What’s hard?//

“That. You’re...you’re reading two things and writing all using your telekinesis. That’s not hard?” Jim was both perplexed and impressed.

//I’ll probably get a low headache in a couple of hours. It takes more concentration to do something gentle like write than it does to blow down a wall. The actual act is easy, but maintaining it for too long can strain a little.// Irritation flooded through the rapport at the mention of it causing a strain. 

“Yeah, sure, that makes sense.” Jim went back to his reading. Warmth and love came through their bond from each of them, but they stopped exchanging words. Indeed, they didn’t need to speak to each other at all; they were comfortable enough that silence was all they needed. 

Jim continued to read about the M5 mission, when he reached the paragraph about Ensign Thenhausen11 . His eyes darkened, and he frowned.

//Jim?//

“Yeah?”

Bones had moved the PADDs out of his way and looked at Jim with concern. //Your mood just took a nosedive. What’s wrong?//

Jim sighed. //Ensign Thenhausen.//

Bones frowned. //There was nothing you could have done for him.//

//Doesn’t make it right. Doesn’t make it hurt less.// Jim pushed the PADD away and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. //In some ways every death is needless, but I’ve lost too many people, and it never gets any easier.//

//I’d be worried about you if it did; that would mean you were growing callous.//

//I know.// Jim sighed. //A good leader needs to care about his or her crew, but I wish I could avoid it all together.//

A flash came through the rapport, as if Bones had an idea. He kept his thoughts to himself for a second, as he got the look in his eyes that said he was hashing out the details of whatever it was. Jim was about to ask him what was going on when he spoke.

//Who says you can’t?//

Jim was confused. //Who says I can’t what?//

//Who says you can’t avoid the death of a crewmember?// Bones looked curious. //I mean...why can’t you? With my help, of course.//

There was a long pause.

“You can’t go on every away mission, or be everywhere on the ship,” Jim said. “Besides, that’s too much to ask of you.”

//You’re not asking, I’m offering, but that’s not where I was going with this anyway.// Bones smiled. //What I’m offering is less complicated. Let’s say for the sake of argument that the next time a crew member gets killed, we bring the body back like we always do, and I just fix them.//

That couldn’t possibly mean what it sounded like.

“Define ‘fix them’.”

// What I’m proposing is that I simply undo those mistakes.// Bones’ smile broadened. //I can bring them back.//

Jim was flabbergasted. “...That’s crazy. You can’t do that.”

Bones felt sure through the rapport, sure and not a little thrilled at the prospect. //I’m pretty sure I can. I haven’t tried it yet, but as I’ve been saying if I think it, I can do it. We can go down to engineering, and I can pull him back together from the vapors he became.//

“No, we’re not doing that,” Jim said, halfway in disbelief.

//Okay, fine, we’ll go to the morgue. There are a couple of bodies that we haven’t been able to drop off yet.// Bones shrugged. //That might be easier to start with, anyhow. I’ve got all the medical knowledge to string back together a body from pieces and particles, but I think I should start with something a little less involved.//

“I can’t believe this,” Jim said.

//Believe what? That I can bring people back? I don’t see why after everything else I’ve done. It’s not really any different from me healing someone...//

“That you’re talking about _resurrecting people_ like it’s a game,” Jim snapped.

The smile left Bones’ face. //I’m not treating it like a game, I’m serious.//

“Okay, can you stop with the telepathy, and just...talk to me like a normal person?” Jim stood up off the bed and paced around the room. “You’re actually proposing that you start bringing people back from the dead whenever someone on my ship dies, and you seriously don’t see what’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with it because it’s just the next logical step of what I can already do. I fight death every day as a doctor, and yeah, sometimes I lose but with my powers...” Bones sat up to face Jim as best as he could. “I don’t have to lose anymore. None of us do.”

“You can’t just...do that, Bones! You can’t play God like that!” Jim shook his head. “You start bringing people back on this ship, and then what? You bring people back who die of natural causes? You bring back people everywhere? People are _supposed_ to die, Bones, it’s part of the natural order of things. You can’t just stop it from happening.”

Bones frowned. “I’ve died twice and come back both times. You telling me that’s wrong?”

That stopped Jim in his tracks. “That’s...different.”

“How?” He looked genuinely curious.

Jim had to think to formulate a response. “That wasn’t you doing it, it’s part of your bond with the Phoenix.”

“Right, and I would be using my bond with the Phoenix to do this,” Bones explained. “So how’s it okay for me to come back every time, but it’s not okay for me to pay it forward with other people?”

“Because...” Jim paced again. “Because this is you consciously making this choice. You’re actively taking a role in it, and where do you go from there? Are you going to start judging if people are worthy or not of receiving your help? Bones, that’s not for you, or for anyone else, to decide.”

Bones narrowed his eyes. “No, I wouldn’t pick and choose, I’d use my gifts to help everyone indiscriminately like I treat patients. You know me better than that.”

Jim frowned. “I know that this shouldn’t have even occurred to you, let alone you actually entertaining it like it’s a viable solution.”

“I just don’t see what the big deal with this is,” Bones admitted. “I keep pointing out that I’ve been using my powers to heal, and you’ve had no problem with me doing that. I’ve pointed out that I’ve died and been resurrected twice, but for some reason me offering to resurrect other people is out of bounds.” Bones looked thoughtful. “I wonder...” He held out a hand, and an image of a person began to form in flame. A bit of sadness came through the rapport, but it was directed inward. It threw Jim off a little, and he forgot his anger.

“What’s that?” 

“It’s because I was insensitive, wasn’t it?” Bones stared down at the flame, which became more detailed. It was a man wearing an out-of-date Starfleet uniform. “I’m an asshole for not offering this first...”

A cold fear began to form in the pit of Jim’s stomach; it was completely alien to how he normally felt around Bones. It made him feel unsafe.

The flame finished forming, and Jim stared down at the image of his father.

“If there’s anyone I should bring back for you,” Bones whispered, “it’s him.”

Jim gaped at the miniature George Kirk that hovered above Bones’ palm. 

His father.

He could meet his father, talk to him; he could show him the man he’d become. The figure solidified as it became more and more real. He reached out a trembling hand to touch it. Bones smiled up at him.

Shaking himself out of it, Jim pulled his hand back at the last second. He closed his eyes, before turning and grabbing his boots from by the bed.

“Jim...” Bones said, stopping as Jim brought a hand up to silence him.

“I’m going out for a walk,” Jim said as he fastened his right boot. “Just...stay out of my head, please, and let me go.”

He felt a wave of concern and pain come through their bond, but Bones answered him with his voice. “I don’t...okay,” he said, and he sounded lost. “Take your time. I’ll...I’ll be here.”

Jim nodded and left Bones’ quarters. He stalked down the hall to the turbolift, pushing the button for the observation deck. He arrived in seconds, and he was grateful to see that it was empty. After walking up to stand directly in front of the large picture window, Jim placed his hand on the rail to watch the streaks of the stars go by.

The problem wasn’t that Bones had this thought, or rather, that wasn’t the entire problem. Like he said, it was kind of a logical conclusion to his healing powers. It was also part of his job as a doctor, to help others cheat death. As worrying as it was, Jim could see where the idea came from.

The problem was that _Bones_ had the idea. 

Jim remembered how Bones acted sitting in that biobed when this whole Phoenix thing began. He was disoriented, confused, and outright weak and sick. While some of that was accounted for in that he was getting used to hosting the Phoenix force, part of it was also undeniably due to the fact that there were some things a person wasn’t supposed to do. Coming back to life, particularly from something as severe as radiation poisoning, was one of those things. So that Bones would be willing to put someone else through that was unsettling.

It was also unsettling that Bones was even willing to do it. 

Losing patients was a part of his job, and he knew that. And yeah, Jim knew that sometimes doctors developed God complexes, but Bones never demonstrated that problem. He was always too ethical; he was sympathetic and compassionate, but he understood that death came with the territory.

Until now.

Spock was right; Bones changed, and he hadn’t seen it. More worryingly, he changed into someone...or something...that was okay doing things that should be anathemas to him.

If Bones suggested he start bringing people back from the dead...what else could he do?

Or rather...what else _would_ he do?

Using his powers to do things like he was back in the room, with the journal and the PADDs...that wasn’t a big deal. Bones was a powerful psychic now, why shouldn’t he use those powers to make his life easier? He only did the healing out of perceived necessity. If Jim ordered him to only heal people with conventional methods unless it was dire, he would obey.

Maybe he worried over nothing.

After all, it was just talk. It wasn’t like Bones went ahead and brought his father back or Thenhausen. He tried to understand where he came from, and he backed off once Jim said no. He even let him storm out. So far he hadn’t once read his thoughts since he left.

It was just talk. Bones wouldn’t actually do it.

Right?

//Bones?//

There was a brief silence before a flash of bright light heralded Bones’ appearance. Jim closed his eyes as a hand covered his on the railing.

//I’m sorry.// Bones wrapped his other arm around his waist, relief coming through the rapport. //It was just a thought, Jim, I won’t do it. I won’t even bring it up again.// He nuzzled behind Jim’s ear. //I’m sorry.//

//I...// Jim sighed, but he did lean back into him. //I know, thanks. Sorry I stormed out.//

//I understand.// Bones sent love to him. //It’s my fault, you have nothing to apologize for.//  
Jim closed his eyes and brought his right hand up to touch Bones’ face. They stood together like that before he turned to face him. Without a word, Bones kissed him. After a moment, Jim kissed him back. When it ended and he opened his eyes, they stood in Bones’ quarters again; Jim quirked an eyebrow at him.

//I figured it was better to bring you back here than to kiss you where...someone else could see.// 

Through all the relief and happiness, Jim picked up on the bitterness. He sighed. //Can you not? I don’t have the energy for another fight. I said next week, and I mean that.//

Some of the light died out of Bones’ eyes. //I wasn’t...I didn’t...everything I do is wrong.// He let go of Jim and walked over to his closet.

Jim rubbed his hand down his face. //Sorry. I guess I’m still a bit edgy.// He sat down on the bed to take off his boots. //Let’s just call it an early night, sleep it off, okay?// He stripped down to his underwear after folding his clothes and grabbed the pajamas he kept in Bones’ quarters. //I promise it’ll be better in the morning.//

Bones nodded. //Okay.// He used his powers to change his uniform into a white undershirt and a pair of green and white striped pajama pants. He climbed into bed next to Jim, who lay stiffly on his side of the mattress. Bones didn’t reach out to touch him, instead choosing to fold his arms up under his head.

Jim rolled over onto his side to look at him. 

It was a simple argument, and yet it felt like something changed. He wanted to reach out to Bones, but he held back. He could feel the similar emotions that Bones felt through their rapport; love, hope, and relief, but also pain and hesitation.

Bones turned to look at him with a sad expression. //I love you, Jim.//

//I know.// Jim quirked one side of his mouth up in a smile. //Back at you.// Having tired of the distance, he moved to rest his head on Bones’ chest. The doctor shifted and brought his arms around him. //There. Much better.//

//Thanks, darlin’.// He squeezed him once. “Lights.”

The lights turned off, and they were silent. It didn’t take long for Bones to fall asleep, the pleasant peaceful hum of quiet coming through their bond. 

Jim, however...he stayed awake for a while.

\-----

Hikaru Sulu pulled his mask over his head, stood in proper opening form, and waited. He bounced back and forth, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The virtual opponent stood before him in a similar stance; today he programmed it with the patterns of 21st century fencer Marat Israelian.

The light of the holographic fencing simulator glowed red, then yellow, and then green.

With that, he began. 

He lunged forward, narrowly avoiding the opponent’s opening parry. The computer corrected itself and made another attempt, which he blocked with his epee. 

Seeing an opening, he took it and lunged, the blade swishing through the air as it cut through the hologram’s defenses to land square on its chest. A buzzer sounded, signaling that he successfully touched the opponent and scored a point.

It was too easy. Maybe he needed to up the difficulty from _moderate_ to hard next time.

He made his way back to his starting position, the virtual opponent doing the same. This time, Hikaru decided to try a different strategy and stayed a good distance away from it.

They stood four meters from each other, and neither of them gave any ground. After several seconds of this, the computer made half-hearted attacks on Sulu. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask; it was obvious that the computer was trying to get him to move. When it attacked in earnest, it did so with far more boldness. This was just taunting to try to get him close. 

Hikaru didn’t give in. He continued to tap the opponent’s sword away from him. He also made sure to not grow complacent as he knew eventually the computer would strike. 

Sure enough, the computer lunged towards him. Somewhat clumsily, Hikaru dodged and countered with his own attack. Their epees clashed several times before a buzzer sounded again. 

“Shit!” he said. He felt the impact of the virtual fencer’s sword, but he was unsure if he managed to score a hit as well. He lifted his mask to check the glowing scoreboard that hovered in midair. 

It read _Sulu 02 | Computer 01_.

 _Yes_. 

Sulu managed to get two more points that way, but the computer soon caught on to his strategy. It pushed him further and further back, not quite leaving him with no maneuvering room. He was put in the position of going on the offensive or being nailed, and it gave him mixed results. His shoes squeaked against the rubber floor as he lunged back against his opponent, sending him on the run. 

The buzzer rang.

 _Sulu 05 | Computer 01_.

This time, the computer gave no quarter. It went after him, and it caught him so off-balance it scored a touch. They reset their positions and again it lunged for him. Hikaru managed to stave it off before it scored another hit. 

He had become sloppy and over-confident.

All right then.

He’d try the strategy of a one-tempo counter to a two-tempo attack. 

The computer lunged at him, and he dodged and countered with one flawless stroke. It worked, and the buzzer rang out. 

This time, he borrowed the computer’s strategy of lunging first. The opponent hesitated too long, and he scored another touch. He managed this several more times, raising the score in his favor. The computer corrected for it and became more aggressive, but Sulu widened the gap. 

The scoreboard read _Sulu 14 | Computer 09_.

Just one more point, and he would win. 

The opponent backtracked, and Hikaru lunged forward, giving no quarter. He blocked two attacks before he managed to counter-strike, and he saw the tip of his blade touch dead center of the opponent’s vest. 

The buzzer sounded once more, and the scoreboard read _Sulu 15 | Computer 09_. 

Hikaru stood panting as he lifted up his mask to wipe the sweat off his face. At that moment, the sound of someone clapping rung out in the room. He looked into the eyes of Commander Spock.

“Impressive,” Spock said with a subtle hint of awe in his voice. “Your skills are even greater than I have been told.”

“Thanks,” Hikaru said as he grabbed his bottle of water. He also placed his epee on a side table. “I was teaching the captain, but our schedules haven’t lined up in a few weeks.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

After taking a long gulp of water, Hikaru turned his attention back to Spock. “So what can I do for you? Something tells me you didn’t come here just to watch me work out.”

“Your instinct is correct,” Spock said as he folded his hands behind his back. “I came to discuss a...sensitive matter with you. It is regarding Doctor McCoy.”

Sulu paused, before smiling a crooked smile. “That’s funny, because I wanted to talk to you about that myself.”

“Nyota tells me that you are suspicious of the Phoenix force’s intentions, and that you are concerned about the Doctor’s ability to control such power.”

Hikaru nodded. “That’s the Reader’s Digest version, but yeah.”

“I, too, have these concerns,” Spock said. “So far the Doctor has been coping with his powers, but several things he has done recently make me fear that he is beginning to...slip.”

Feeling his face go pale, Hikaru took a deep breath. “Oh yeah?” he asked, trying to not sound too nervous.

“He has used his powers to heal wounds and cure illness, and there was a battle on Platonius that he seemed to enjoy. It resulted in bringing down an entire building, and the Platonian he fought was terrified of him.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “There were also some things he said about the ‘judgment of the Phoenix’ that concern me.”

The judgment of the Phoenix? That was that legend Nyota talked about.

Sulu brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his forehead. This is exactly what he was afraid of ever since McCoy came back from that shuttle crash. 

He dropped his hand to look at Spock. “How can I help?”

“I am planning on running tests on Doctor McCoy within the next few days,” Spock explained. “I would like you to be present for them in case he does not react favorably.”

Hikaru frowned. “Okay, but I don’t know what good I’ll be against him. With his powers he can freeze me with a thought.”

“I should clarify,” Spock said after a moment. “I do not wish you to engage the doctor in a physical confrontation. Indeed, I am not certain that even the _Enterprise’s_ weapons are capable of stopping him. I merely wish for you to be present to help me explain the necessity of such tests to both he and the captain.” 

The captain? “I get McCoy not wanting to be tested; he probably doesn’t see what he’s doing, but surely Kirk notices?”

At this, Spock frowned. “I am not certain he sees the same things I do given the nature of his personal feelings for the doctor.”

It was Sulu’s turn to frown. “So, he does have feelings for him.”

Spock stayed quiet for a time. “I do not even know if he is aware of this, but there is more than friendship between them. It has been apparent to me ever since the incident with the shuttle crash. I believe these feelings are not allowing the captain to view Doctor McCoy’s situation objectively.”

“Well, you know what they say. Sometimes you can’t see the forest for the trees.” Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. “No, I think you’re right about this, and if you want me there, I’ll be there. Hopefully the tests come back normal, or as normal as they can, and you won’t even need me.”

“Agreed,” Spock said with a slight incline of his head. “That is the best case scenario.”

“Right.” Hikaru didn’t say what he thought, that things rarely went with the best case on the _Enterprise_. “Well, if that’s all you need, I’ve got to power the computer down and shower.”

“Of course,” Spock said. “I appreciate your willingness to assist me in this matter. I would also appreciate your discretion.”

“That goes without saying,” Hikaru replied as he grabbed his towel. He and Spock walked out of the gym. Together they paused at the doorway. “Don’t worry, Spock. It’ll be our secret.” 

Hikaru turned and walked to his and Pavel’s quarters with a frown on his face.

He would just hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. Hopefully, for once, the captain would listen.

\-----

It was morning when Bones awoke to the feel of sunlight on his face. He stretched and yawned as he sat up in bed. Instinctively, he reached out a hand to touch Jim, and he reached out with his thoughts as well. //Mornin’, darlin’.//

His hand touched empty bed, and there came no answer through their rapport.

Wait.

Sunlight?

He looked around himself; he was in an over-sized four-poster bed in the middle of a room filled with windows. Sunlight streamed in from where the heavy damask curtains had been opened. The sheets were the finest brushed cotton and were soft against his skin.

It was not where he belonged. 

And yet...part of him felt at home. 

A black robe sat at the far end of the bed; presumably, someone had laid it out for him. Bones was grateful for it, as he realized he was naked under the sheets.

Hadn’t he slept in pajamas?

“What the hell?” he said out loud as he climbed out of the bed to grab the robe. He tied it shut, and as he did so, he caught sight of his reflection in a large mirror. 

Everything looked the same, although his hair was long enough that it could be tied back into a ponytail, and he had long, thick sideburns. He was completely non-regulation. More troubling, it would take months, if not a year, for his hair to grow to that length. How in the hell had it become so long overnight?

But why wouldn’t his hair be long; after all, it was the fashionable way to wear it. Jason’s hair was a similar length, and it made him look unbearably handsome. His heart thudded a little in his chest as he thought of him, but it passed.

Who the fuck was Jason?

Bones began to panic. Where was Jim? Why wasn’t he on the _Enterprise_? Who was this Jason person? Where was he? Was he back on Earth? He began to feel his head, checking for any bumps or contusions. A head injury would explain hallucinations.

Although it wouldn’t explain why this felt so...real.

The room’s heavy wooden door opened, and a man appeared. He was dressed for the day in a violet coat, and a lavender shirt with cravat. His waistcoat was embroidered with different shades of purples and violets, and his breeches matched his coat. He grinned at Bones.

“So we’ve decided to join the land of the living, eh?” He drew off his gloves before throwing them onto a table. “You missed the hunt,” he said as he made his way into the room. Bones could only watch him with confusion and, with what was perhaps most unnerving, longing. 

//Jim?// He tried reaching out again. //Jim, answer me! Spock! Anyone!//

“That fox nearly bested us,” the man (Jason, some part of Bones’ mind reminded him, though he had no idea how or why he knew that) continued. “But we got him in the end. Still though, it was a most excellent chase. It’s a pity you didn’t join us, but then you always have prized your sleep above all else.” Jason turned to face him, and his grin turned to concern. “Are you all right, Leonard? You’ve gone pale, as if you’d seen a ghost.” He rushed to his side. “Here, let’s get you back in bed before you faint.”

Jason took him by the arm and led him to the bed. Bones shook his arm out of his grasp. This was wrong. This was wrong, and he didn’t belong there, and he didn’t know who this Jason was but he acted way too familiar. “I feel sick,” he said out loud, and Jason frowned.

“My apologies, then, for making fun of you, sweet heart.” Jason pulled the covers back down. “Shall I have Tessa bring you something to eat?”

“I don’t understand this,” Bones snapped. “And stop coddling me, I’m a doctor, damn it. I can take care of myself.” Contrary to his harsh words, he allowed Jason to push him into bed.

Jason regarded him with a strange look. “You must be feeling sick for you to speak so harshly. You’re normally more reserved than this, Leonard, and placid, like a stream.”

Part of him felt shamed by his words, as if he was unreasonable and lashing out; regret filled him. “I...I’m sorry. I just have the...I don’t think I should be here.” The regret receded back into nausea and doubt. “This isn’t my home, and judging by the way you’re dressed it’s not even my _time_. None of this makes sense.”

Jason sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. Do you know who I am?”

“Jason Wyngarde,” Bones answered before he could stop himself. “But I was with Jim Kirk, in our bed on the starship _Enterprise_...”

“Starship?” Jason looked baffled. “What is a starship?”

Okay. Yeah. Definitely not his time.

“What year is it?” Bile rose in his throat. There were thoughts in the back of his mind that he was worrying over nothing, and that everything was fine, but another, stronger part of him was terrified.

“1770,” Jason answered with a worried frown. “You’re trembling, perhaps if you were to rest more...”

“I don’t want to rest,” Bones said. “I just...I need to get home!”

“Sweet heart,” Jason said, and he took his hands in his. “You are home. You’re in our bed in the manor. You slept so late you missed the foxhunt. We have an appointment at the Hellfire Club later to eat with Shaw.” He smiled. “This is where you belong, Leonard.” 

“I...” He began, but Jason placing two fingers over his lips cut him off. Once more, his emotions were in turmoil; part of him wished to be comforted by him, but the other part wanted to run away.

“Rest now,” Jason said with a smile as he brushed some of the hair off Bones’ face. “You’ll feel better after you’ve slept. I will send word to Shaw that you aren’t well, and we will meet with him another time.” He reached behind him and fluffed the pillow there. Bones lay in a more comfortable position with the sheets tucked up under his arms. “There we are. I wish I could join you, but I have some business to which I must attend.” 

Jason’s smile grew more heated as he leaned down and kissed Bones. Bones got swept away by feelings that were so intense they overpowered all of his fears. He kissed Jason back hungrily, as if his very life depended on it.

Bones jerked away, sitting up abruptly in a darkened room. There was no sunlight; indeed, there were no windows as he was back in his quarters on the _Enterprise_. He reached a hand up to the back of his neck, and sure enough, his hair was short. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself by looking down at the bed; Jim lay next to him where he should be, although he stirred.

“Mmmnngh...Bones?”

Bones swallowed. //Yeah, Jim?//

//What’s wrong?// He could feel Jim become more alert through the rapport. //I felt you panicking in my sleep. What happened?//

Bones hesitated; he needed to explain, but he wasn’t sure how to or where to begin. //Bad dream. It just...it felt incredibly real. Like I was awake and doing everything in it.//

Jim sat up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. //Do you need anything?//

//I...// He tried to will the thoughts of that Jason out of his head. //Just a minute to settle down.//

Jim nodded before wrapping his arms around him. He pulled both of them back down to bed, arranging them so Bones’ head was pillowed on his shoulder. Without a word, Jim stroked his hair. Bones relaxed, and his heart filled with warmth and gratitude.

//Thanks, darlin’. I feel worlds better now.// He sent a wave of love through the rapport. //Let’s go back to sleep.//

//Mmmhmmm.// It sounded like Jim was already halfway there. “Nigh’, Bones.”

Bones closed his eyes, his breathing deepened, and he slept. He didn’t dream of Wyngarde a second time; he instead dreamt of he and Jim vacationing on Risa together. 

When he woke the next morning, he was happy and relieved.

He was also disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted a day early due to familial obligations tomorrow. I'm sure none of you mind. ^_~
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it immensely!
> 
> Notes:  
> 4) Translated from the Russian: “Neat…it’s working…”  
> 5) Translated from the Russian: “You’re so brilliant, it gets me hot.”  
> 6) Translated from the Russian: “I wonder what he’d say if I asked him out to dinner.”  
> 7) Translated from the Russian: “Oh God, he can hear me!”  
> 8) Translated from the Swahili: “I can't wait until I'm off duty...I was just in the middle of learning about the Shi'ar wedding customs.”  
> 9) Translated from the Swahili: “I must be imagining things.”  
> 10) The M5 incident refers to the episode “The Ultimate Computer.”  
> 11) The ensign that dies in “The Ultimate Computer” was never given a name. I’ve fixed that.


	3. Chapter Three

Bones opened his eyes, and he lay under the shade of a tree. He could feel his long hair on the back of his neck, and he looked down at his clothes.

Not again.

He wore a silk coat, waistcoat, and breeches the color of blood, with a red linen shirt underneath. The period dress was disconcerting enough, but the color scheme...he never wore red; he favored neutral colors and greens. Why would his subconscious put him in red?

Bones sat up to take a look at his surroundings. He sat on a blanket in a field of some kind, on a spring day judging from the temperature. A picnic basket sat to his left, still full as he and Jason had yet to partake. 

“Finally awake, sweet heart?”

Bones looked up at Jason’s voice into the branches of the tree. His cheeks flushed at the sight of him, clad in royal purple, as he sat and took a bite out of an apple. He still didn’t understand why a dream could stir such feelings within him; he felt longing to be in his arms and even love. It was disturbing that he would feel so intensely for someone that wasn’t even real.

Speaking of reality... //Jim?// 

Just as the previous nights, there was nothing but silence through the rapport. It probably meant that Jim was sound asleep. Well, it was just a dream. He’d go back to reality on the _Enterprise_ when he woke. There was no reason to struggle or fight it; after all, a dream couldn’t hurt him.

Could it?

“Yes, Jason, although I have a pain in my neck for the trouble,” he answered. Bones stood up from the ground, brushing some dust off his knees, and walked over to the tree. “You’ll break yours if you fall.”

Jason winked at him before handing a red apple down to him. 

Bones quirked an eyebrow. “I’ll forego making the obvious Garden of Eden parallel,” he teased as he took the apple. 

Jason laughed. “While I would say that our land could be considered Paradise, I did not tempt you into a fall from grace.” With that, Jason jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of him. “If my memory serves, it was you who tempted me.”

Jason had several inches on Bones, and he looked up into his violet eyes. Once more, he felt heat flood his cheeks at the memory of their first meeting back in England, and how he managed to charm Sir Jason into spending time at his manor home with him the next day. They had been inseparable ever since.

Except none of that had ever happened. 

Jason smiled at him, taking his chin in his hand. “All this time, and I still make you flush like a schoolgirl...” He pressed his lips to Bones’ in an almost chaste kiss. It only took a second, but Bones (Leonard, he corrected himself, in these dreams he was Leonard) kissed him back ardently. Jason made a surprised laugh into the kiss before breaking it. “I daresay you hunger for something more than food.”

Leonard’s blush grew deeper. “I...forgive me. That was inappropriate.” He turned his back to Jason, as thoughts of Jim entered his mind. Although this time, they weren’t as strong; they were almost fleeting, in fact. Leonard cleared his throat and knelt down next to the picnic basket. “Tessa packed a light supper for us, as she’s making your favorite pudding for dessert. There’s ham, and...” 

Leonard felt Jason’s hands on his shoulders. “I was not teasing you because your behavior was inappropriate,” he said, his voice soft with fondness. “There is no one around for miles, so propriety is the least of our concern. You simply took me by surprise, sweet heart, that’s all.”

Still blushing, Leonard nodded. “I still should not have reacted so.” Not just because it was the 18th century, and they were both men, but because of Jim, he thought with a guilty wince. Something about these dreams made him lose control, and every time he tried to regain his footing he lost it again. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Perhaps it really was best to quit fighting.

“Who says?” Jason knelt down in front of him so they were eye-to-eye. “I say it was fine, and mine should be the only opinion that matters.”

“Society frowns upon...” 

Jason placed two of his fingers against his lips. “I thought you were past those silly notions, but it seems I was mistaken. We do not follow society’s rules, Leonard, and we never have. We make our own rules. We follow our own morality. Society can play along, or it can move out of our way.” 

It was not the first time Jason made such a speech. Leonard sighed. “No, I know, I...”

Jason shushed him. “You are the most powerful being I have ever known. Why should you be held down by society’s constraints? Why should you not be free to do what you want...to _be_ what you want?”

Leonard smiled. “I am free, mostly due to you.”

“I would not have you any other way,” Jason said with a rakish grin. “Come, let us have our supper. We will have a caller this night, and we would be rude to keep him waiting.” Leonard handed him some ham and a piece of dark crusty bread.

“A caller?” Leonard raised an eyebrow as he slathered a slice of bread with butter. “Who...?”

“Sebastian Shaw.”

With a chuckle, Leonard took a bite of his supper. “For a moment, I was afraid it was someone important.”

Jason laughed. “I daresay you’ll feel differently when you know the reason for his visit.”

Leonard paused. “Well, don’t keep me in suspense. You know I hate it when you do that.” Why did he know these things? Looking at the sparkle in those strangely colored eyes, he found it didn’t matter. 

“He’s coming to make you a formal offer,” Jason said in a casual tone. “About a certain position at the Hellfire Club.”

“The...” Leonard’s eyes widened. “The Black King? Me?”

“That would be the one.” Jason himself was the Black Rook of the Lords Cardinal and club Inner Circle, with Shaw as the Chairman. Leonard lobbied for the position, but he didn’t think he would get it. 

A bright smile formed on his face, and with all concerns about propriety forgotten, Leonard grabbed Jason and kissed him. The force of his embrace knocked Jason onto his back, and Leonard continued to kiss him breathless. 

“I knew this would make you happy, sweet heart,” Jason whispered in his ear. “Soon, you and I shall rule the club together.”

“Oh yes, Jason,” he said as he kissed his jaw. “Yes...”

Bones opened his eyes to the darkened ceiling of his quarters on the _Enterprise_. Jim snuffled a little in his sleep, as he snuggled in closer to Bones’ heart. This dream was as vivid as the others, and once again he couldn’t reach Jim. That was odd, but probably not unheard of for a lucid dream. Something about it unsettled him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. 

He wrapped his arms more tightly around Jim. He loved him so much, but in these dreams...it was almost as if the reality was the dream, and the dream the reality. He never felt anything like it before.

Bones lay still, and his eyes began to drift closed. He was soon back asleep with a smile on his face.

He had returned to his dream of Wyngarde.

\-----

_Captain’s log, Stardate 2260.6. A message from a nearby planet, E-616 has come through at the same time as a communiqué from Admiral Pike. This wouldn’t normally be a noteworthy occurrence, but E-616 is notorious for doing everything they can outside of Starfleet’s sphere of influence. I am on my way to the ready room in order to confer with Pike about these events…_

Jim entered his ready room, pausing to push a button in the panel along the wall. “I’m here, Uhura. Patch him through.”

_Acknowledged, Captain. Stand by._

The view screen blinked to life, and Admiral Pike’s face smiled down at him. “Jim.”

“Admiral,” Jim said warmly. “I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.”

“Not this time, I’m afraid,” Pike answered. “We heard you got a message from an…unusual source.”

Jim blinked. “That quickly? I mean, I was all set to be like ‘I’ve got news’ with jazz hands.”

“We do only employ the best and brightest,” Pike said with a shrug. “You can still do the jazz hands, though, if it makes you feel better.”

The captain waved his hand. “The moment’s passed.”

“That’s a shame, I would have liked to have seen that.”

Jim grinned at him. “Some other time, then. But yeah, I just got a message fifteen minutes ago that’s origin is from E-616. Want me to open it and read it to you?”

Pike settled in his chair. “That should prove stimulating.” He pulled up a screen on a PADD. “Whenever you’re ready, Jim.”

“Right,” Jim said as he opened the message. He cleared his throat and read. “To our friend, James T. Kirk and crew, I cordially request the honor of your presence at our anniversary gala. I have much to discuss with you regarding the ending of a certain embargo on Starfleet personnel. A meeting has been arranged for Stardate 2260.7, with the gala itself taking place at 20:00 the following night. Details regarding the dress code have been attached to this message.

“I do hope your response will be in the affirmative, as I feel we have much to discuss.  
Sincerely, Sebastian Shaw, Hellfire Club Chairman.” Jim furrowed his brows. “What’s the Hellfire Club, and why am I being invited to it? I mean, I think I vaguely know of them…some kind of stuffy rich boy club right?”

“More or less,” Pike said.

“So what do they want with me? I’m neither rich nor stuffy.”

“The Hellfire Club isn’t about money, Jim; some of the most powerful industrialists in the Federation are members. The club runs E-616, and for a hundred years now they’ve used their…resources to keep Starfleet away from their planet. It’s basically like Dubai, if Dubai were run by fascist autocrats. If you’re not considerably wealthy, you can generally forget about setting foot on it.”

“Right so…” Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “The hell do they want with me and my crew?”

“That’s what I don’t like about this,” Pike admitted. “It doesn’t make sense; if they want a Starfleet outpost near their precious society, there are other ways of getting one.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, but maybe they’re trying to get their feet wet before they dive off a cliff. I don’t know; my gut’s telling me something’s off about this, but I feel like we need to investigate because there’s an equal chance this Shaw is on the up and up.”

“I can agree to that,” Pike said. “If they have come around, then this is a big deal to Starfleet. Shaw’s an industrialist, as are some of his associates. He manufactures weapons tech that we could use.”

“I thought they didn’t talk to Starfleet,” Jim said. 

Pike grinned. “They don’t. Doesn’t mean we don’t keep apprised of them.”

“Fair enough,” Jim said with a shrug. “I’ll RSVP with a yes and see what intel we can gather. It’ll only take us the rest of the day to get there; we’re pretty close right now. I’ll take Spock, Uhura, and Bones in the landing party; Uhura’s always perfect in these situations, Spock’s got a built in bullshit meter, and Bones has experience with hoity-toity clubs and establishments, plus his telepathy will come in handy.”

A different kind of thoughtful look passed over Pike’s features, and he leaned forward in his chair. “Well, I was trying to figure out how to ask, but since you brought him up…how is McCoy doing? I understand he…well, there’s no polite way to say it, whipped the Platonians asses.” 

Jim didn’t like this line of questioning; mostly because he was unsure of how to answer. “He did beat Parmen at his own game, yeah. To be fair, if Parmen hadn’t wanted none, he shouldn’t have started none.”

Pike considered his words for a long moment. “Right. Well, he did freeze the ship in orbit, which is tantamount to a declaration of war. I can’t say I fault McCoy’s actions. Why not fight Parmen on his own terms?” Something about his tone made Jim think he wasn’t convinced. “Still, the brass and I have been discussing his case. I think they’d feel better if some tests were run, check what exactly his power levels are, that kind of thing.”

“I’m ahead of you,” Jim said. “Spock, Scotty, and Chekov have come up with a machine to track the levels of psychic energy he’s releasing. We plan on testing him today.”

“Well done,” Pike said with a smile. “Sounds good to me, and it’ll get them off my back.” He chuckled. “On that note, I’ll leave you to it so you can respond to Shaw. Keep me posted about any developments with the Hellfire Club and E-616.”

“Well, yeah,” Jim said with a grin. “I’m sure it’s nothing but an invite to a terminally boring party.”

Pike smirked. “You obviously don’t know much about the Hellfire Club if you think any party they throw is ‘boring.’” Pike looked down at his PADD, moved a few files, and then hit a button. “Here you go, all we’ve got on Hellfire. Happy reading, Jim, and good luck.”

Jim heard the alarm beep, signaling he had a message. He winked at Pike. “Thanks, Pike. Kirk out.” The view screen went black, leaving Jim alone in the room. 

He pulled up the files on the Hellfire Club. There wasn’t much in terms of actual intelligence, but there were pictures. The club did indeed have a specific dress code, and Jim was confused by how old it was. It had to be late 18th century, possibly Revolution era. Except for the women.

The women wore just leather corsets and bikini bottoms with thigh-high boots. 

How charmingly old school misogynistic. 

He scrolled through the pictures. Lots of drinking, lots of gambling (probably entire companies with no respect for the workers, or even actual people themselves, Jim thought snidely), lots of...”champagne room” activities. 

Not stuffy like he was imagining, but not really his thing either.

Well, it was worth investigating. Worst case he’d be bored, although something had the hackles raised on the back of his neck about this party. He had nothing concrete to explain it, though. He pulled up the invitation and began to formulate a response.

“Dear Mr. Shaw, my ship and I happen to be close to your planet. It is with pleasure that I inform you we will be in attendance, both of the meeting tomorrow and of your grand festivities the night following...”

\-----

Bones stood before Cerebro. “Is this really necessary?” He looked bored with the whole thing, as if he couldn’t understand why his time was being wasted. “I can already read minds and project thoughts, why do I need to sit under a hairdryer?”

Jim clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s just a simple test, Bones. We just want to see how you’re coping.” //And it’ll make Spock feel better.//

//Like I care about easing the Hobgoblin’s mind.// Bones thought, and his words came out sardonic. //You’re worried too, Jim, I can feel it.//

//I’m worried that this thing might fry your brain, not that you’re going to like...burn all of our minds out. Although...// Jim looked at Scotty. “You’re gonna keep this on low right?”

“If we haven’t tested it past ten percent, why would you think we’d blast it up to a hundred?” Scotty looked indignant at the mere suggestion, and Pavel nodded with a serious expression.

“Right.” Jim looked at Bones. “That’s as close to a ringing endorsement as you’re gonna get.”

“Fine,” Bones said. “Though I still don’t get why they’re---“ He pointed to Spock and Sulu, who stood by Chekov. “---here observing.”

Spock thought carefully before answering. “As First Officer the management of _Enterprise_ personnel is of my utmost concern. Also as Science Officer, it behooves me to investigate all manner of cosmic phenomena, and that includes your association with the Phoenix.”

“Okay,” Jim said. It made sense. “What’re you here for, Sulu?”

Sulu opened his mouth before closing it; Spock took over. “I asked Mister Sulu to be here as an extra set of hands in case anything goes awry with the test. In case we need to get security, for example, should there be a fire.”

Bones narrowed his eyes a little. //He asked Sulu to be here, but not because of that. He asked him to be here because they’re both worried about me going off the reservation.//

//Well I don’t know why they wouldn’t just cop to that,// Jim sent back with annoyance. //They’re allowed to feel how they feel.//

Bones looked at Jim askance, his eyes barely glowing. //Do I tell them I know? Because Jim...I _hate_ being lied to.// Sulu squirmed a little under his scrutiny; it was as if he could tell Bones was reading his mind. 

There was an edge to his voice that made Jim pause. //What’s eating you? It’s just a test; do it, prove you’re fine, and we can all relax.//

“Fine,” Bones said out loud. “I have nothing to hide.” He took the seat and placed the Cerebro helmet over his head.

Jim smiled, although it was thin. “That’s the spirit.” He turned to Scotty. “How long will this take? I’ve got a meeting scheduled regarding this Hellfire Club business.”

“...The what club?” Jim felt Bones’ confusion and surprise through the rapport.

“The Hellfire Club. Why, have you heard of them?”

For some reason, Bones cast his eyes down at this. “You could say that.”

Jim quirked an eyebrow. //Care to elaborate?//

//I...// Bones cleared his throat. //I’m not sure I can, to be honest.//

Jim sensed he told the truth. //We’ll talk about it later.// He stepped back from the chair to stand next to Spock. “Ready, Bones?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Bones groused. Jim nodded to Scotty.

“Aye, we’re starting at two percent, just like we did with Spock,” Scotty said. He turned the power on, and everyone waited.

Again, Bones looked bored. //I can hear everyone on the ship.//

Jim’s jaw dropped. //Wait, really? They’re only at two percent.// 

//This thing boosts brainwaves, and it’s boosting mine. I’m having a hard time shutting people out.// Bones closed his eyes in order to better concentrate. //It’s pretty annoying, actually. It’s like ten times the power I have just sitting around, and God, Jim, you would not believe what your crew is getting up to in the privacy of their own quarters.//

Jim blinked in alarm. 

Scotty glanced up from the panel display he was watching to look at Bones. “How are you holding up, Doctor?”

“It’s like having a crowd of soccer hooligans in my head, how do you think I’m holding up?”

“So just fine, then, since you’re capable of snarking at me,” Scotty remarked with a grin. “Ready to go up to four percent?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Scotty increased the power, and Jim got hit with noise coming through the rapport. He put his fingers up to his temple; it really was like having a shouting crowd in your head. //Bones? Are you...?//

//Not on purpose, it’s bleeding through. Give me just a moment.// Sweat formed on Bones’ brow as he concentrated. The shouting died out. //There. Sorry.//

//No problem.// Jim dropped his hand. “Does it hurt, Bones?”

“Not...hurt,” Bones said, and his eyes were still closed. “More like...it’s a pressure. Like someone me giving a deep tissue massage but it’s closing in on my brain.”

Chekov nodded and made a note on his PADD. He looked up at Spock. “Did you feel that?”

Spock thought for a moment. “Towards the end, when the machine was at ten percent there was a type of pressure as I strained to keep the thoughts of others away from my consciousness. Moreso when I attempted to contact one person in particular.”

“That doesn’t cause me...problems,” Bones said. “This though...I’m hit with everyone at once. You guys are the loudest.” He licked his lips. 

Scotty had a concerned expression on his face. “Should I proceed?”

“Yeah I can...” Bones gripped the arms of the chair. “I can take it.”

Sulu looked at Jim. “Is he okay?”

“The machine amplifies brainwaves, as well as psychic abilities,” Spock explained. “The doctor’s powers are already formidable, but they are being amplified in increments of ten as Mister Scott increases the power. I was...drained at ten percent, and my own abilities are considerably less than the Doctor’s. The strain of trying to keep his thoughts separate from ours must be arduous.”

Both Jim and Sulu frowned. “That sounds pretty bad.”

“He can handle it,” Jim said, though his voice was unsure. “He can handle it.”

The power was increased to six percent, and Jim felt a flash of pain through the rapport. The crowd noises came through it a second time. //Bones?//

//Sorry, Jim, I want to stop it but...// Bones strained under the pressure, Jim could feel it. //It’s like...I haven’t felt this kind of power since the M’Kraan crystal...//

“Maybe we should stop,” Sulu said. “He doesn’t look so good.”

Everyone stood watching Bones as sweat dripped down his face in earnest.

“Doctor...?”

//No stopping, it’s now or not at all.// Bones exhaled. “Do it.”

Scotty increased to eight percent. The crowd noise became louder in Jim’s head as he gripped the edge of the table to steady himself. //Jesus Bones, is this what it feels like when you drop your guard?// 

The crowd noise continued to grow, although it was unintelligible. Some of the thoughts weren’t even in a Federation language, or at least not in any that Jim recognized.

//Not just ship, planets...people...crowds...// Bones tried to explain. //All of it coming through, it just keeps coming through...not just thoughts, feelings, deep below the surface...below...like a white wave...//

Jim closed his eyes as he grew nauseous. Bones was pale, and his hands gripped the chair so hard his knuckles were white. 

“Ten percent now, and we’ll hold it there,” Scotty announced. He adjusted the power accordingly

//Worry...they’re worried...even you...in love with Scotty...terrified...fascinated...pride...all the sins but pride...//

//Wait, what?// Jim opened his eyes and looked down at Bones. //Is that you?//

//Them...I...// “Hang on...thoughts...” Bones grit his teeth. “So many...can’t...” //Little bug people...all these little bugs crawling...crawling...bad smell in eyes...thoughts inside out...//

“He’s losing it!” Jim said. He stalked over to Bones, getting ready to yank the helmet off. 

“No, don’t!” Scotty yelled. “If I don’t power it down gradually his whole mind could get wiped!”

“Then do it!” Jim ordered. He came around and knelt down in front of Bones. //Bones? Come on, Bones, answer me!//

Bones opened his eyes, and light streamed out of them as well as his mouth. //Too much...too much...Jim I can’t...I can’t feel you anymore...more...Phoenix...burning me out and up, up, up...all the...//

The power went down to eight percent, but the light continued to stream out of Bones’ eyes. 

//Look at me.// Jim placed his hands on Bones’ thighs. //Come on Bones, look at me. Focus on my voice. You’ll be okay.// “Turn it off!”

“I’m trying, the controls won’t respond!” Scotty frantically pulled on the power switch. 

Chekov gaped at the readings on his PADD. “His power is off the scales,” he shouted. “If we do not get him out, he will short out the system!”

“I don’t give a shit about your system, get him out before it kills him!” Jim stared at Bones. //Bones, you’ve got to come back to me. You need to control yourself. Focus on something, okay? Focus on me.//

//Burning away what doesn’t work...I have to burn away what doesn’t work...I have to---Jim?//

//Yes, Bones, that’s it. Focus on me. Think of us together somewhere, someplace soothing. Your uncle’s horse farm, we haven’t been there together yet. Think of us laying in the grass on your uncle’s farm.// 

Sulu ran over behind the console to help Scotty pull the switch down. The tubes attached to the helmet smoked, as did the console. “It’s going to blow if we don’t turn it off!”

Light formed around Bones’ body. Jim didn’t flinch; he kept his focus on him. //Come on Bones, you can handle it. You can do it. You don’t need the Phoenix right now. Imagine a red box, can you do that?//

//R—red....was wearing red, like my dreams...red box...// Jim saw the image of a red box form in Bones’ mind. 

//Good. Now put Phoenix in the box, Bones.//

//Put Phoenix in the box...I’m Phoenix...we’re one...//

//Put him in the box, Bones, just until you need him again. He can get out if you need him, put him in the box. You can do it, Bones, easy. I know you can; you can do anything.// 

The light died around Bones bit by bit. He let go of the chair to hold Jim’s hands, squeezing them to the point of pain. Jim sent support and strength to him through the rapport.

//That’s it Bones.// The light stopped leaking out of Bones’ eyes and mouth. His eyes still glowed, but it was much better. //That’s it, put him in the box.//

A trail of flaming energy crossed the room to where Scotty, Sulu, and now Spock attempted to power down Cerebro. It pushed the control, which loosened. The button was moved gradually until the machine powered down. 

The energy trail disappeared, and Bones’ eyes stopped glowing. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he looked pale and shaken. //Jim?//

//I’m still here, babe.// He gave Bones’ fingers a gentle squeeze. //It’s okay. I think this machine just pushed you too far. It’s all right, Bones, you did great.// Jim let go of his hands and pulled the helmet off his head, throwing it onto the floor. “What the fuck was that?” he said to the four men at the console. 

Sulu swallowed and looked at Bones with his eyes huge like saucers. Chekov and Scotty scrolled through their data, not even sparing Jim a glance. 

Spock raised an eyebrow. “It would appear that Doctor McCoy was inadvertently pushed past the safe handling of his telepathic powers.” Spock had the look on his face that meant he was concerned. “I was not aware that his telepathy is so sensitive.”

“Well...” Scotty looked up from the data. “I mean, half the data is garbled because of the shorts, but if you want a conveniently packaged buzzword for him, I think ‘cosmic’ works.”

Everyone turned to look at Scotty except Bones, who sat shaking in the chair with his eyes closed. 

“All right, so...” Scotty elaborated. “Ten percent of power on Cerebro is one hundred times the telepathic ability normally. So what’s a hundred times infinity?”

Sulu swallowed. “Is he really at infinite power levels?”

“Don’t know, with the data I’ve got I can’t say with any certainty.” The engineer pat the console. “Pavel and I will have to make some repairs and recover the rest of the data before we know for certain.”

“I will assist you,” Spock offered. “With three sets of hands, the repairs will go more quickly. I admit I am curious to see the results.”

“So am I,” Sulu mumbled. “How similar is this to a shuttle console?”

“In basics it is the same, in practice...not so much,” Chekov held a PADD that he tried to read some garbled data on. He slapped it once, and it cleared before reverting to its broken state. 

“Right, what I’m asking is would it be useful for me to stay and help too?”

“Oh.” Chekov had the decency to look sheepish as he smiled at his roommate. “Yes, that would be good, Hikaru.”

“The four of you have it under control? Or do you need help?” Jim focused his attention back to Bones, who still trembled.

“I think we’ve got it, Captain,” Scotty answered as he unscrewed a panel. The wires inside it sparked and flared for a second. “Sulu, get a fire extinguisher, will you?”

“Sure.” Hikaru went over to the wall and grabbed the extinguisher. 

“Good,” Jim said. “I’m taking him to medical. It looks like he’s gone into shock.”

“A logically sound decision,” Spock said as he inspected the now-exposed wires for damage. 

Bones finally opened his eyes to meet Jim’s gaze. //Don’t need medical, just rest. Fine now.// 

//Bullshit.// Jim positioned himself with one of Bones’ arms around his shoulders. //We’re going, and that’s that. I’ll order you if I have to.// He stood, pulling Bones with him. He wound his hand around his waist to hold him steady. //Ready?//

//Yeah.// Wow, Bones must have been feeling awful if he wasn’t arguing. Jim listened to him through the rapport, and the emotions he got from Bones were mostly worry, illness, and fatigue; Jim sent him concern and warmth. 

//Don’t worry, Geoff will take a look at you, and you’ll be better in no time.// They made their way out of the engineering deck towards medical, and Jim frowned the whole way there.

\-----

Jason Wyngarde sat in an overstuffed velvet chair in the lounge of the Hellfire Club’s Inner Circle. Outside, the sky was dark, as if a storm brewed. He sipped an espresso and contemplated the nights of the last few weeks.

Each time he used Emma’s machine to tap into McCoy’s mind, it became easier. He also fought it less as their bond grew closer. He was sure with one more “dream,” Leonard wouldn’t fight him at all. 

Wyngarde smiled.

Things were proceeding exactly as they should be. 

And why not? 

It was all very simple; he gave the doctor things he didn’t even know he wanted. He took the parts of him that yearned for something more and freed them, making them dominant in his mind. He took the rigid morality and ethics and tossed them away, leaving McCoy to be free to more...suggestions in how to use his powers. 

Overwriting his distaste for killing would take some more doing, but Jason was certain he could do it with enough preparation.

Sebastian Shaw came into the lounge, with Tessa at his heels. “Wyngarde! Just the man I wanted to see.”

Jason looked up at him with a smirk. “Good afternoon, Shaw. I trust all is well.”

“You tell me,” Shaw said as he undid the button on his jacket and took his place at the desk. Tessa brought him several PADDs and a bottle of mineral water. He pulled some data up on a PADD and went to work. 

Jason shrugged; so Shaw wanted a progress report. That was fine. “My subversion of Leonard McCoy is going smoothly. He doesn’t yet realize it, but he belongs to me in every way that matters.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” the Chairman said in a flat voice. “Thank you, Tessa.” His aide smiled at him before handing him a third PADD.

“Has the captain of the _Enterprise_ accepted your invitation?”

“He has,” Shaw replied. “They’ll arrive tomorrow, and will be attending our anniversary gala. They are also none the wiser.”

Jason frowned. “Captain Kirk is the youngest captain in Starfleet history. Certainly he is suspicious of our sudden reconsideration of the ban on military personnel.”

Shaw looked up from his work then with a smile. “I doubt it. All those Starfleet captains are the same; they follow orders and play the role of the diplomat to avoid making waves. He has no doubts about our intentions, which is a pity for he and his crew.”

Jason shook his head. “As you said, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The smile froze on Shaw’s face. “Are you questioning me?”

There was a pause as Wyngarde considered his next move. Shaw was the Chairman of the Inner Circle, and crossing him could prove to have severe consequences. Wyngarde himself was only a probationary member, and he was smart enough to know that his status hinged upon his seduction of the doctor. 

Well, that was the easy part. His control over Leonard McCoy was absolute; he just didn’t know it yet. It would, however, be more prudent for him to lie low until he had his full membership in the Inner Circle.

No, it was not time to cross Shaw.

Yet.

“I did not mean to sound skeptical,” Jason said, and the smile on Shaw’s face brightened. “If you believe that Kirk harbors no suspicions about us, then that is good enough for me.”

Shaw went back to his work. “Excellent.” He handed a PADD off to the side; Tessa took it as she brought him more mineral water. “I have work to continue doing, so unless we have more to discuss...”

“And here I was just thinking that a walk in the gardens would be invigorating,” Jason said as he stood. He smoothed his lapels. “I’ll see you for dinner then with Leland and the others?”

“Of course,” Shaw said. “Have a good rest of your day, Wyngarde.” Tessa nodded at him, although she did not smile, as he strode out of the Lounge and into the hall. 

Once outside, Jason leaned against the door. He pulled a silver case from his jacket pocket and slid it open to grab a cigarette. After placing it in his mouth, he grabbed the matching silver lighter and lit it with a frustrated flourish. Shaw did not abide smoking in the lounge, but he could deal with him doing it in the hall.

As he exhaled, he scoffed.

Shaw was a blind fool if he thought that Captain Kirk would roll over and let them take his CMO out from under him. He would certainly retaliate in some capacity, if not outright get the permission to go to war. If his guess and the reports on McCoy were right, it wouldn’t matter. The doctor was certainly more powerful than a starship. The _Enterprise_ \--- and Kirk --- would be crushed before they even began. 

Jason took a drag and turned his gaze back to the door behind him.

Perhaps the _Enterprise_ would not be the only thing he could order McCoy to crush.

Shaw was the Chairman, and, indeed, it was an earned position. However, he talked to the other Inner Circle members as if they were nothing more than common underlings. He was a bit more respectful to Emma Frost, and he treated Tessa exceptionally well for reasons Jason could not understand, but to he, Leland, and Pierce, he was oppressive and boorish.

Admittedly, Pierce was an idiot and Leland a gluttonous lout, but even they did not deserve the open scorn Shaw showed them at times. 

So, why not take advantage of Leonard McCoy being his? Why not use him to seize control of the Inner Circle for himself?

It would be difficult, and he would have to pick precisely the right moment, but he could do it. He just needed to wait for Shaw to push too hard; if he struck too early and missed, the results would be devastating or even fatal. 

No, Jason would bide his time. He would complete his control over Leonard McCoy, and then when he would be given the opportunity, he would take the leash off his pet. 

It would be fun to see how long Shaw would last.

Jason smiled. 

Soon, he would be the most important person in Leonard’s life, and by proxy, the most powerful member of the Inner Circle. Controlling the Phoenix’s host was the key to controlling the Hellfire Club, and in turn E-616 and beyond.

\-----

//I still don’t---// Bones grumbled as Jim placed him on his bed, //---think all this is necessary.//

“You went into neurogenic shock,” Jim said as he unfastened and removed his boots. “If the medical tricorder hadn’t picked up Phoenix’s healing you, you’d still be down in medical for the next twenty-four hours.” He got up and went to Bones’ chest of drawers. “Ole Miss or Starfleet Academy?”

//Ole Miss.// Bones said without hesitation. Jim grabbed the appropriate t-shirt and brought it over to him. 

“Here, let’s get you out of those sweaty clothes.” He pulled Bones close to him as he pulled the wet tunic and undershirt off before pulling his college shirt down over his head. “Feel better?”

//Yeah.//

“Good.” Jim arranged the pillows so they were propped up. “Lay back.”

Bones did as he was told, and his eyes closed. Jim could feel his exhaustion through their bond, and it made his heart ache for him. After a minute, Bones opened his eyes again as Jim brushed his hair off his forehead.

//Blew it earlier.//

“Nah, it was pretty clearly the machine’s fault. Like Scotty said, what’s a hundred times infinity? We should have known something like that would happen.”

//Sulu’s terrified.//

“He was probably just scared of what was happening to you.” Jim went to the replicator and got a glass of water. He brought it back into the bedroom and sat it on the nightstand. “Drink up, you need fluids, Phoenix or not.” 

Bones took a sip of the water. //No. Terrified _of_ me, not _for_ me.//

“Really?” Jim sat on the bed next to Bones, fluffing his pillows behind him. He grabbed his PADD. “I don’t think you’ve done anything to warrant that kind of treatment.”

//Terrified of Phoenix and what it means. Terrified of what I could do, not what I have done.//

“You still haven’t done anything to deserve a fear so crippling it renders him immobile,” Jim said as he pushed Bones down so he could rest his head on his chest. “There, I’ll let you get settled and work around you.”

Bones rolled his eyes a little, but he did wrap his arms around Jim and snuggle in close. //Didn’t say it renders him immobile, just said scared.//

“Whatever,” Jim said as he shrugged his free shoulder. “You still have a headache?”

//Yeah; it’s at the base of my skull.//

“Well in a couple of hours you can have another hypo, Geoff said. I’ll give it to you then.”

Bones sighed. //Jim?//

“Yeah?”

//You don’t have to stay with me. I know you’ve got other things to do.//

Jim frowned. “I’m doing my work in the ready room, or I’m doing it here. This way I can make sure you actually follow Geoff’s instructions. Yeah, you heal super-fast now thanks to Phoenix, but I know you, and you’ll push yourself right back into sick bay.”

Bones didn’t say anything in reply; he just lay pressed against him. Jim grabbed his PADD and pulled up a requisition form. He glanced at his messages when he was reminded of something from before.

“Hey Bones?”

//Yeah?//

“What’d you mean earlier when you said you knew about the Hellfire Club but couldn’t explain why?”

There was a long silence, and Jim felt Bones’ reticence through the rapport. 

“Well,” Bones said out loud, which made Jim put down the PADD. “I...and I was planning on telling you, I really was...but I’ve been having these...dreams.”

“Yeah, you mentioned you had a bad one the other night,” Jim said as he looked down at him. “Woke both of us up.”

“It wasn’t...so much that it was bad. Just...real. They’re...” Bones pushed himself off Jim so that he sat up. “They’re like those romance novels Uhura denies reading even though we’ve all caught her with them.”

“The historical ones?”

“Yeah. They take place in 1770, and I dress the part,” Bones explained with his eyes cast downward. There was something he didn’t say; Jim could feel a wall through the rapport.

That was strange; Bones was normally open with him. As he put it, they had total sharing and trust. “What else about them?”

Bones looked up then, and his eyes were sad and confused. “There’s a man. His name’s Jason Wyngarde, and he’s...we’re lovers, is the only way to put it.”

Oh.

The wall dropped, and Jim saw the image of a handsome dark-haired man with striking eyes. 

He was also knocked over by Bones’ guilt.

“I don’t want to have them,” Bones added. “I don’t even know why they’ve started, and every time one does I reach out to you through the rapport, but I don’t get an answer. It’s almost like something’s blocking us from communicating, but I can’t figure out how that would be possible. They’re so disorienting, though, and it’s like...the harder I try to be me and figure out what’s happening, the more confused I become.”

Jim looked at him as he let it all sink in. “And you think you’re cheating on me?”

Bones didn’t nod or move really, but the expression on his face said it all.

“Okay. Well.” Jim considered his words. “You’re not cheating, first of all.”

“But...” 

Jim held up a hand. “It’s not cheating, Bones. Yeah, I’m not thrilled about it, but it’s...” He looked off into the distance. “I mean, it’s not any different from you having the hots for a model or a porn star or even harboring a revenge sex fantasy about Jocelyn.”

“A _what_?” 

Jim waved the hand he held up. “Whatever. The point is, it’s a fantasy, and they’re harmless. I know I’m the only one you’ve been with since we got together, and I know I’m the only one you _will_ be with for the foreseeable future. You’d never in a million years actually cheat on me. So again, not the best news you could give me, but not the worst either.” He smiled at Bones before poking him in the ribs. “Stop flogging yourself, it’s fine.”

Bones sighed in relief. “You’re the best, Jim.”

“I sure am,” Jim said with a shrug. “Now come here and lay back down before you strain something.”

Rolling his eyes, Bones did as he was told. He pillowed his head on Jim’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jim smiled for a second.

“Wait, what does that have to do with the Hellfire Club?”

“Oh right,” Bones said as he closed his eyes. “In these dreams, I’m apparently a member, and their Black King...whatever that means. Ja...Wyngarde’s a member too.”

Jim sat up straighter with a concerned look on his face. “You’re a member?”

“Yeah. Haven’t actually seen it yet in the dreams, but apparently we go there a lot.”

Jim inhaled then exhaled loudly. “And you don’t think there’s something fishy about you dreaming about being part of a club that normally stays clear of Starfleet but suddenly is messaging us and inviting us to meet them?”

Bones blinked his eyes open. “What?”

“Pretty much.” Jim looked down at him in consternation. “I was going to have a meeting about it, but the afternoon got derailed pretty epically.”

“I don’t understand...they want us to meet them?”

“Supposedly they wish to talk to us about reconsidering their embargo on Starfleet personnel coming to their planet...but I don’t believe in coincidence. I already had a weird feeling about this business, but now that I know you’re dreaming about it something really doesn’t add up right.”

Bones sighed and closed his eyes again. “Maybe it’s a side-effect of the Phoenix force, the dreams I mean.”

Jim furrowed his brows. “What, like a precognition thing? That doesn’t make a lot of sense with them taking place centuries ago.”

“Not necessarily, but I mean....I don’t know how to explain it.” Bones burrowed in closer, and Jim could feel his doubt and frustration. //I don’t know, Jim. I don’t think it’s a coincidence, either, but I don’t know what it’s supposed to _mean_.// 

“It’s okay,” Jim said as he rubbed a hand down his back. “I know, this whole thing doesn’t make sense. I was going to put you in the landing party tomorrow, but maybe I shouldn’t.”

Bones stiffened. //Because of my dreams? Jim...//

“Not just because of them, but because of how you’re feeling after the whole Cerebro thing. You probably shouldn’t be going to a formal meet and greet a day after going into shock.”

//It’s just a lunch meeting and then a party the day after. I’ll be fine.//

“How did you...oh.” Jim frowned. “I really should know better than to keep things from a mind reader.”

//I didn’t tap your mind, Jim, it’s bleeding through our rapport. You’re still not very good at hiding things you don’t want me to see.//

“I can do it, it just takes me a lot more concentration than you. It’s also why I actually talk more than you,” Jim huffed. //Fine, happy?//

Bones half-smiled. //Much better. Anyway, Jim I’d still like to go if I can. I kind of need to see this place for myself and try to figure this out. I think it might be the key to my dreams, and I’d like to learn as much as I can if that’s okay with you.//

Jim was quiet as he considered Bones’ words. On the one hand, something told him that Bones going wasn’t the best idea. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but the thought of Bones being in the Hellfire Club made him nervous and even a bit jealous. 

The other hand, though, told him that Bones deserved some answers to his questions.

//Okay, you can still go if you take a nap right now, and I feel like when you wake up you’re actually feeling better.//

Bones _harumph_ ed. //Gee thanks, Dad.//

//Okay, there’s at least three reasons why you’re wrong for calling me your father. // Chuckling for a second, Bones settled as Jim picked up the PADD again. //Get some rest, Bones. I’ll be here when you wake.//

He felt Bones begin to drift off. //Okay. Love you.//

//Back at you.// He brushed warmth over Bones’ thoughts as he fell asleep, sort of like the mental equivalent of tucking him in. 

He also tried to not let any insecurities get the better of him. 

So Bones dreamed about some other guy. It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t like he actually was fucking someone else. 

Jim sighed. 

It still hurt though, that instead of dreaming about him Bones’ subconscious conjured up some perfect other guy. 

It didn’t really make any sense, because he knew Bones was happy. He could feel it; every time he looked at him, he could feel his heart jump through the rapport. They loved each other, even if Jim had a hard time saying the words out loud.

Maybe there was something missing for Bones that he didn’t realize.

Jim looked at Bones, who had fallen asleep. He was still pale from the shock, and his lashes were dark against his cheek. Bones really was a beautiful man, Jim thought, and anyone would be lucky to have him.

A guilty pang hit Jim in his chest.

He was lucky to have Bones’ love, but he couldn’t even acknowledge their relationship publicly. Sure, when they got together they agreed that while they felt things out, they would keep it quiet. Now his reasons for doing so seemed...

Well, they didn’t seem worth it anymore.

Bones pushed for the last six weeks for them to come clean with everyone, and Jim put him off every time. It was time for him to stop hiding; it was time to make a gesture to prove how he felt about Bones once and for all, not just to everyone on the ship, but to Bones himself. Short of making a memo, which seemed cold and impersonal, Jim wasn’t sure what he could really do.

Shaw’s message was open on his PADD and he reread it. As he did so, his eyes widened. 

The Hellfire Club gala. 

That was it!

He’d take Bones to the gala, not for business but as his date. It was so simple, and it would get the word out to everyone. It was elegant, and more importantly, it left no room for argument or rumor. Plus, then he could do things with Bones like dance with him or sit close. They wouldn’t have to pretend.

Yes, he’d ask him to be his date. It would make Bones happy enough that maybe he’d stop having those dreams. Congratulating himself on coming up with such a good plan, Jim smiled and went back to his paperwork.

\-----

Leonard opened his eyes and found he was in a darkened coach, with Jason sitting next to him, his hand warm on his thigh as they rode together in silence through the night. They had spent a splendid night of gambling and drinking at the Hellfire Club, and were now making their way to their manor. It stood just ahead on the road, and it was dark and quiet, their servants having long since gone to bed.

The coach pulled up to the front door, and the footman opened the gate to let them out. Jason went down first, and held his hand up to assist Leonard. He took it with a grateful smile, and Jason steered them up the stairs into their home. 

All was quiet except for a few candles flickering in the moon glow. Jason continued to steer him up the stairs to their bedchamber, and Leonard was all too happy to follow. 

It had been a long day that began with a horseback ride across the manor’s lands, which was one of Leonard’s favorite leisure activities. Then Tessa injured herself by tripping over a rug, and Leonard had seen to her. He pronounced it unbroken, a simple sprain, and he put her to rest with it elevated. They ate an early dinner and then adjourned to the club where, in his inaugural night as Black King, Leonard managed to finally best Pierce at Lanterloo12 , winning the pot. 

After the gambling was through, the men talked and drank until the late hours, when the hungry look in Jason’s eyes told Leonard it was time to go.

It was a good day, but a long one. 

Jason opened the heavy doors, and their bedchambers were resplendent in the soft light of several dozen candles. The curtains were drawn, causing the room to be bathed in their warm light. 

Leonard walked to his wardrobe, and shrugged off the embroidered black velvet coat he wore. He hung it up, and as he did so he felt a pair of hands caress his shoulders.

“I have been aching for you,” Jason’s voice purred in his ear. 

Leonard smiled. “You always ache for me,” he said as he felt Jason’s hands begin to unfasten his matching black waistcoat. Jason chuckled.

“I wish it were not so, because sometimes you drive me to distraction,” Jason whispered as he opened the waistcoat and unbuttoned Leonard’s white linen shirt. He could feel the smirk on his lover’s lips. “More than sometimes. I must admit you have me completely under your spell.” Jason ran a hand down Leonard’s now exposed chest. 

A fire burned low in Leonard’s stomach. “If you are under my spell,” he said with a half-smile, “then it would seem I am under yours as well.”

Jason reached a hand up and undid the silk ribbon tying Leonard’s hair back. He discarded it on the floor, running his fingers through his chestnut locks. Leonard closed his eyes and leaned his head back on to Jason’s shoulder as he muttered his approval. Jason held him in his arms as he steered them towards the bed; Leonard let himself be pulled backwards, a full smile now on his features.

When Jason stopped moving, he turned in his arms to face him. He looked up into his blue eyes.

No, that was wrong. Jason had violet eyes, the most stunning and unique color Leonard had ever seen. 

The face before him was familiar, but it wasn’t Jason. The hair was blond and short, almost spikey, but definitely unfashionable. There was a bright grin on the man’s face, a teasing and playful smile that filled Leonard’s heart to see. He reached out to touch the man’s face. 

_You look happy_ the man, and Leonard wanted to call him Jim for some reason, said. _I guess I just have that effect on you._

“I...” The words caught in Leonard’s throat. “I love you, darlin’.”

 _Back at you, Bones_ , the man said with a wink. It made Leonard step back away from him in...he wasn’t sure why, he felt the sudden need to get some distance.

“Everything all right, sweet heart?” 

Just like that, he was gone. Jason stood before him with a worried frown.

“I...yes, Jason,” he said. “I’m so sorry, for a minute there...it was as if you were someone else...”

Jason reached out and took his face in his hands. “You’ve been having these spells lately. Are you certain you wouldn’t rather see a doctor?”

“I am a doctor,” Leonard replied, causing Jason to chuckle.

“You are the finest doctor in the colonies,” Jason reassured him. “If you are certain it is nothing, then let us not allow it to spoil our night, shall we?”

“No, you are right, it was...a momentary lapse. Nothing more.” He pressed a kiss to Jason’s jaw. “As always, Sir Jason, I am yours, body and soul.”

He didn’t see the light that flared in Jason’s eyes, nor the smirk that formed on his face. “You are, sweet heart, you’re mine and mine alone.” With that, Jason claimed his lips, and Leonard returned the kiss.

Although...something in the back of his mind told him this was wrong. It was as if he was with the wrong person. Again his mind filled with an image of the blond man, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

But...that was ridiculous, because he belonged with Jason Wyngarde.

Didn’t he?

“I...we...” He was dizzy and confused. Something wasn’t right, but at the same time...it felt the way it should. “We shouldn’t...”

Jason pushed him down onto the bed, and Leonard kicked off his shoes. Jason made short work of undressing himself, and Leonard finished removing all his clothes. They were both naked, and as always, Leonard found his breath was taken away by Jason’s looks. It felt like it was the first time they laid together all over again.

Leonard hoped that feeling would never disappear. 

Jason pressed his body into his and kissed him. He kissed him back, bringing his hands up to his hair. Jason’s hands wandered, stroking his chest and lower until one hand circled his length. Leonard gasped in pleasure, jerking his hips up into his hand. He began to stroke, and Leonard uttered a husky approval.

He wanted this.

He always wanted this, only this...just he and Jason, bound together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very many notes for this chapter. <3 Also, Happy New Year to all who celebrate it! 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this as I post it. Thanks for all the hits!
> 
> 12) Lanterloo, or simply Loo, is a cardgame involving trump cards and betting tricks. It’s known for involving large betting pots.


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, Bones made his way down to the transporter room with a rare public smile on his face. 

He had more of those dreams last night, both during his two-hour nap and when he went to bed proper. When he awoke from the first one, Jim was patient with him. They talked about it, tried to analyze it, came to no conclusions, made each other laugh, and made love before calling it a night.

It made Bones realize something.

The content of his dreams didn’t matter because Jim was real, and so was what they had together. It was stable and warm, and he had never been happier than we was in the last three months. 

He was deeply in love with Jim, Jim loved him back, and that was all that was important.

Bones stepped off the turbo lift, walking down the hallway to the transporter room. He could feel Jim through the rapport; he thought about Bones, and it made him feel a bit lighter. He used his telepathy to see where Jim was; he stood outside of the transporter room with his hands in his pockets. Bones could sense that he was nervous about something. 

It wouldn’t take much to just slip inside his mind and see what was getting to him. Bones concentrated and “listened” a little closer. It was just listening. They already had the rapport, he was only using that to get details. No harm, no foul.

//Should I just ask him? Maybe getting it out in the open, or maybe if I make it seem casual, like I don’t really care. God, this is why I never really dated much...all these rules and boundaries are so fucking complicated. I mean, I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes...//

Bones paused. 

Jim was going to ask him on a date?

Like...an actual date?

In three months of being in a relationship together, he and Jim did many things. They talked a lot, sometimes even with an ease they hadn’t known just as friends. They would touch each other more freely, although they did watch it when they were on duty or in front of other people. They had sex almost every night. They were there for each other. They would share their feelings, either through their bond or out loud.

But they had never been on a date.

Bones didn’t really mind this. He had done the whole courtship thing with Jocelyn; dating was a type of pretense. You had to do certain things, act certain ways, and it just...it wasn’t for him. It wasn’t really for Jim, either, he thought.

Jim apparently felt differently.

Well...he wasn’t opposed to going on a date with Jim. It would be nice. They could be somewhere together in public and not have to pretend to just be friends. They could touch each other, or even kiss, and no one could say anything.

Something about that was freeing for Bones, and it made his smile widen.

Okay, then. Jim was going to ask him on a date, and his answer would be yes. 

Shielding his thoughts from Jim so he would be surprised, he schooled his features into a more neutral expression. He was almost at the transporter room now, and sure enough he could see Jim standing. He shifted so instead of in his pockets, his hands clenched at his sides. Jim was a very handsome man, even if he knew it, and he couldn’t hide the jumping of his heart when he saw him.

//There he is.// Jim thought. //It’s show time.// He straightened and grinned at Bones. “Hey Bones. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Bones replied. He brushed warmth and love across Jim’s thoughts. There was a pause as Jim stood, the set of his body and face somewhat awkward. Bones sent what he hoped were calming feelings to him. He decided he would help Jim by getting the ball rolling. “You seem uptight about something. Want to talk about it?”

Jim looked at him for a minute before he could feel him become more resolved. “Well, there’s something I wanted to ask you. You can totally say no if you want, there’s no pressure or anything, and I’ll understand.”

Bones decided to play along. “Okay. What is it?”

“Well it’s...it’s about this party we have to go to tomorrow,” Jim began, and Bones could feel him pushing himself through his nerves. “We’ve been together for three months now, and I said we’d tell people about us. And there’s this party...and we’d tell everyone at once...and I like the thought of being able to dance with you...and...”

Oh, wow. 

Jim wasn’t just asking him on a date; Jim was asking him to be his date to the Hellfire Club gala. He was asking his permission to make their relationship public in the most dramatic way possible. That was why he was nervous about his answer; he wasn’t sure if Bones would want that.

Except he did want it, very much so. 

He realized that Jim still rambled. 

“We can dress up and everything...I can pick you up if you want...and we’ll walk in together and leave together and...”

“Jim?”

“And I really want...yeah?” Jim looked at him with a confused expression, and his thoughts were hopeful and shone like a lone light in the darkness.

“I’d love to be your date for the gala tomorrow,” Bones said with a smile. He also let down his guard and let Jim feel how happy he was to be asked. 

Jim’s answering smile was radiant. “Yeah?”

“You can pick me up at 20:30.” He raised an eyebrow. //You should wear that grey shirt you have.//

//Really? The grey one?//

//Yeah. It makes your eyes pop.// Bones winked. //It suits you, darlin’.//

Jim took a step towards him, before he remembered where he was. //I really want to kiss you.// A wave of frustration passed through the rapport. //Stupid hallway.//

Bones chuckled, and his eyes turned white. Activity all over the ship froze as if someone pushed pause. Even the crewmembers that passed by them stopped in mid-step. Jim blinked in amazement. “Did you just...?”

//C’mere.// Bones opened his arms to him, and Jim crushed his lips to his own as he wound a hand into his hair. They kissed for a while, and the only sound was the beating of their hearts. Bones could feel Jim’s happiness in the touch of his lips and in his thoughts. 

Eventually the need to breathe won, and they parted. Jim’s eyes and smile were bright and sparkling in the fluorescent lighting of the ship’s hallway. Bones reached down and touched his hands. 

//I’m not crazy about you freezing everyone on the ship, but I have to admit I’m finding it hard to care right now.//

//It’s harmless. When I bring them out of it, they’ll be none the wiser.// He leaned forward and kissed Jim a second time, albeit more quickly. //It’s nothing.//

//Hm.// Jim kissed him back, but his thoughts didn’t seem convinced. //I think it might be better for you not do things like that, though, just in case.//

Bones sighed. //Fine, fine.// They broke apart, he let go of Jim’s hands, and the ship returned to its normal business all in the same instant. Jim blinked, and his cheeks flushed a little. 

//You really are a show-off.//

//You don’t mind, and yours is the only opinion that matters to me.// The transporter room door slid open, and Jim and Bones walked inside. Uhura and Spock waited on the pad as Scotty mumbled under his breath at the console. They joined the others as Bones inspected his tricorder. 

“Good morning Captain, Leonard,” Nyota said. “You both look chipper today.” There was a hint of something in her voice, almost like knowing. Spock raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Bones scanned their minds.

//She thinks she’s on to us; Spock isn’t sure what she’s referring to.//

//Well...she kinda is.// “It’s a good day to meet with a planet that normally hates us, Lieutenant.”

“Curious to see what this high-falutin’ club’s all about,” Bones added. //I can...persuade her that she’s wrong.//

Jim furrowed his brows. //Wait, what? Why? She’ll know tomorrow along with everyone else. Let it go, Bones, it’s not a big deal.//

//As you wish.// Bones smiled. “Of course if they have a quality bourbon, then they’re okay in my book.”

Nyota laughed. “Not a hard convert, then.”

Bones shrugged. “Not really.”

Spock folded his hands behind his back. “If this Hellfire Club is as amenable as they claim, I am certain we will be treated with the utmost class and hospitality.” 

“Which could easily be them luring us into a false sense of security before springing a trap,” Jim countered. He placed a hand on his hip where normally a phaser would be holstered. They were going unarmed as a sign of goodwill, and Bones could sense that it made Jim anxious.

//You really think they’re up to no good?//

“It would be a sound strategy if that is their intention,” Spock conceded. “However, it would be more prudent to err on the assumption that they are welcoming us.”

//Something smells wrong about this whole set up.// “Agreed,” Jim said with a shrug. “Come on, if we take too much longer we’ll be late. I get the feeling this Shaw guy isn’t someone who likes to be kept waiting.”

Wait a second.

“Shaw?” Bones furrowed his brows. //Did you just say Shaw?//

“Yeah, he’s the chairman,” Jim answered. “He’s the one who invited us.” //Why? Is he in your dreams?//

//I’ve never seen him, but there is _a_ Shaw, yeah.// Now Bones was wary about their mission to this club. What could this all mean?

//You sure you still want to go? I can pull you out, and just take Nyota and Spock...//

Bones shook his head. “That’s what I was figuring.” //No, if anything this makes me want to go more than I did. I just...I have to know, Jim.//

Jim looked at him with reassurance in his eyes. //Okay.// He stood on one transporter pad in between Nyota and Bones. “We’re ready when you are, Scotty.”

“Righty-o, then,” Scotty called back as he adjusted his eyepiece. “This should put you right at their doorstep.”

“Energize,” Jim called. The warning lights went red, and the transporter whirred around them. With that, they were gone.

\-----

The four officers rematerialized in front of a large stone mansion with picturesque windows and high marble steps. Trees and perfectly manicured lawns sprawled beneath it, almost like a calm, green sea. The doors were large, heavy, and made out of a type of wood Jim recognized as mahogany.

Overall, it was what he expected. Impressive, austere, and old-fashioned.

They barely had time to take in their surroundings when the doors were opened from the inside. A man in a white powdered wig, pink jacket, and gold breeches greeted them with a smile.

“You must be Mister Shaw’s guests,” he said with a slight incline of his head. “He’s expecting you.”

Nyota got a look of concern. “Are we late?” Jim walked up the steps, Spock and the others following.

“Not at all,” the man said. “Just on time. Follow me, this way please.”

They entered the building, and they all looked up at the large crystal chandelier hanging above their heads. The floors were the same dark wood as the doors, with red carpets over them. A large room could be seen straight ahead which had dozens of tables being set up in it for the party. Servants got everything ready; all of the men were dressed like the doorman, and the women looked like French maids complete with fishnet stockings. 

Uhura frowned.

//Nyota doesn’t like how the women are dressed.// Bones stood next to Jim. //Which is funny considering what her uniform consists of.//

//Yeah, but she chose the skirt uniform. She could wear pants if she wants; I’m pretty sure these women don’t get a say.//

Bones nodded slightly. //Good point.// Spock took readings with his tricorder as Bones narrowed his eyes. 

//Feel familiar?//

//It’s...not exactly a familiarity, but it’s more something along the lines of deja vu. It’s like I’ve been here before, but I haven’t been. So it’s causing a bit of a disconnect, especially since I’m not actively recognizing anything or anyone.//

//Makes sense.// Jim turned his attention to the doorman. “And where is Mister Shaw?”

“On the terrace upstairs,” he said with a gesture to an elevator. “Oh don’t let the first look fool you, the Hellfire Club’s mansion has all order of modern conveyances. There is a lunch prepared for you up there, as well as Mister Shaw and some of the most respected members of our club.”

“Right,” Jim said as he headed to the elevator. //Bones?//

//He means what he says. They’re good to the employees and pay a decent wage.//

They all stood in the elevator as the doorman pushed a button on the console. The doors slid shut, and they rode for two floors to their destination. The elevator opened to reveal a balcony overlooking the club on one side, and heavy glass doors leading out to a large stone terrace on the other. 

They were shown quickly to the glass doors, and a different servant held them open. Jim stepped out onto the terrace, blinking for a second in the bright sunlight.

A man sat at the head of a large table in a green suit. His long black hair was tied back with a green silk bow, and his black eyes lit up at the sight of them. “Excellent,” he said as he stood and re-buttoned his jacket. “Captain Kirk.”

The man stepped over to them, and he held out a welcoming hand. Jim extended his in return. “Mister Shaw,” Jim replied with a smile. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Shaw said as he shook his hand. Jim noted that his grip was firm; it was a good handshake. “These must be your officers,” he added after a moment. 

“Yes,” Jim said and he gestured at his friends. “Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Lieutenant Uhura.” Shaw shook each of their hands in turn, although with Uhura he was gentler. Jim watched him; there was something about this Sebastian Shaw that bothered him. It was almost like when he would smile, the light wouldn’t reach his eyes.

“Please, seat yourselves,” Shaw said as he went back to the head of the table. A black haired woman in a black business suit busied herself opening a bottle of champagne. “I hope you all like Perrier-Jouet, although...” He gave Spock a considering glance. “Perhaps tea for you, Commander? Our house blend is a jasmine that may be more to your liking...”

“That would be acceptable,” Spock conceded. 

“Tessa,” Shaw began, and the woman made a little bow.

“At once, sir,” she said and she made her way off the terrace to take care of getting Spock’s tea. Sebastian looked at all of them. “Please, have a seat. This is pleasure as much as it is business.”

//Bones?//

//He means it. I’m getting nothing from him but hospitality, and...no, just the hospitality.//

“All right,” Jim said as he took the seat to the right of Shaw. The others followed suit; Spock took the seat next to him, and Bones sat directly across. Uhura took the seat across from Spock. Other servants appeared as they wheeled out carts with silver trays on top of them. The champagne poured into their crystal flutes, starting with Jim and ending with Shaw.

He smiled. “You are in for a treat; ordinarily, Rodolpho only prepares meals for our special events, but when I told him about your visit, he insisted. I’m certain you’ll find the salmon to be exquisite. Before we begin with the main course, we have some halibut confit with a chilled tomato jam...”

Jim half-smiled back. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Fine china plates were placed in front of each of them, with a bed of greens and green onions topped with pieces of a moist-looking white fish and a dollop of red paste. Jim was confused by the food in front of him.

//You’ll like it.// Bones didn’t quite smile at him, but his eyes twinkled. //Halibut’s a mild fish, and you’re not allergic to tomatoes. Tomato jam’s like a pasta sauce that’s been reduced a lot.//

Jim couldn’t help but smile back. //Thanks for translating. You know how I get with fancy shit.//

Bones surreptitiously winked at him. //I got your back, darlin’.//

Spock inspected the halibut as politely as he could. 

Nyota looked at Spock. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

Shaw watched him with interest. “I didn’t realize that we would have a Vulcan guest when Rodolpho and I planned the menu, Commander. If it’s not to your taste...”

“It is fine,” Spock said with a slight shrug. “While it is not common for Vulcans to consume fish, it does us no harm to do so. Also, I am half-human. It is more logical to eat what has been prepared than cause you the difficulty of creating a separate meal for me. It would also waste our time, something I believe you are not particularly inclined to doing.”

Shaw smiled, and again Jim noticed how the light didn’t quite reach his eyes. “An astute observation, but I did not become a billionaire by the age of forty by wasting time. Then again, you didn’t come here to discuss my background.”

“Yes, indeed,” Spock agreed. Jim narrowed his eyes as he took a bite of the halibut; Bones was right, it was good. 

For a few minutes, they all ate in silence. Jim took a sip of the champagne and fought to not make a face.

//I can feel your distaste. At least it’s not Dom, that tastes like cat piss.//

Jim suppressed a snort. 

“So, and you’ll have to forgive me as I find as much use for small talk as I do wasting time,” Shaw said, causing Jim to look up at him. “How was the voyage here? I trust there were no issues.”

“It was smooth,” Jim answered. “We were only a few parsecs away. Our most recent mission took us to Platonius.”

“Oh, Platonius.” Shaw paused to take a bite of the fish. 

Jim paused. “You know of them? They seemed...reclusive.”

“A polite way of putting it,” Shaw said. “We know of them, but have not had many dealings with them I’m afraid.”

//He’s...// Bones brought his hand up to his temple. //I want to say he’s telling the truth, but there’s something around the edges of his thoughts, like a kind of feedback. I can’t push too much further, or else it might come back on me.//

//Is that normal?// “Yeah, honestly Starfleet had never heard of them until they called the _Enterprise_ with a distress signal.”

//It’s not exactly abnormal. Some people are naturally more resistant to telepathy than others.// Bones took a sip of champagne as Tessa returned with Spock’s tea. She poured him a cup and he accepted it with a nod of thanks. //I think Shaw’s just one of those people, but I don’t want to force it. He might notice that I’m scanning him.//

Jim nodded. //Good thinking.// 

“A distress signal? Is everything all right?” Shaw’s face was concerned but his posture...it didn’t match up. 

At this point, Jim was certain he didn’t like him. “I can’t go into particulars as they’re of a classified nature, but yes. Everything’s fine.” He took another bite of the halibut. “This is excellent, by the way.”

“I’ll extend your compliments to Rodolpho,” Shaw said with a smile. 

Once more, they ate in silence. Tessa opened another bottle of a white wine, placing it into a chiller.

“This is a lovely club,” Uhura said, breaking the silence. “How long ago was it built?”

Shaw wiped his mouth with his napkin. “E-616 was colonized one hundred years ago. We modeled this club after the Manhattan branch of the Hellfire Club, down to the building materials. It was one of the first establishments we built,” he finished with pride, and Jim thought it was the first genuine emotion he saw from Shaw.

Their plates were cleared, and new ones sat in front of them. Jim looked down at the square of brown whatever that had grill marks on it sitting in the deep white dish. Tessa poured them glasses of the wine, which Jim saw on the label was a sauvignon blanc. 

//Foie gras.// Bones paused before taking a bite. //I’m pretty sure you won’t be as fond of this as you were the fish.//

Nyota had taken a bite, and her eyes lit up at the flavor. “This is exquisite,” she said after swallowing. 

“We raise the ducks and fish here on the planet, although we do so without cruelty. Sustainability is the key to our lifestyle on E-616, and as we are accustomed to certain luxuries we found it more prudent to farm them ourselves instead of importing them all the way from Earth.”

Jim took a small bite of the foie gras; it was thick and rich and not something he would choose on his own. He didn’t dislike it, but Bones was right; he didn’t like it as much as the fish.

//Told you.//

//Oh, shut up.// Jim smiled at him before turning his attention back to Shaw. “So, you all farm here, even though you could easily use replicators for everything?”

Shaw shrugged. “We’re a bit old-fashioned in some respects. Replicated food lacks a certain...heart to it.”

“I suppose you all hunt for sport as well,” Jim couldn’t help but retort. 

Uhura gave him a pointed look at the same time Bones went //Easy, Jim.//

Shaw merely raised an eyebrow. “A few of the people on the Eastern end of the planet have expressed interest in revisiting the traditions of the old fox hunts, but they’ve been voted down every time. Hunting’s a bit barbarous for most of the citizens here. Generally, everyone on our planet gets along.”

Jim frowned, but didn’t argue. //United in their having more money than they could ever spend, I bet.//

Shaw took a sip of wine and held Jim’s gaze. “You seem troubled by something, Captain. Is it the food? Or something else?”

Jim didn’t break eye contact as he considered his options. It was pretty clear that Sebastian Shaw issued him a challenge. 

Very well then.

//Jim---//

//Save it.// Jim put his fork down and raised an eyebrow. “What’s your angle?” Uhura sighed and cast her eyes down at her plate. Spock watched Shaw’s reaction with curiosity as Bones sent a wave of fond irritation through the rapport.

Shaw looked incredulous, although again Jim didn’t feel like it was genuine. There was nothing in his eyes. “Angle? I don’t...”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Jim argued. “In all the time this colony’s existed, no one has ever requested a meeting with any Starfleet personnel. In fact, you people have gone to great lengths to ensure that we not come anywhere near this place, let alone set foot on it.” He crossed his arms. “So why now, and why you?”

Tessa gave a worried frown. Before she could open her mouth, however, Shaw began to laugh.

Jim blinked; that was not the response he expected, and judging from everyone else’s faces, they hadn’t expected it either. 

Bones furrowed his brows. //He’s genuinely amused. Surprised, too. From what I can read of his thoughts, he expected you to be some Starfleet yes-man and not question things.//

//He obviously didn’t do his homework.//

//No, pretty sure he didn’t.// Bones took a sip of the wine. Nyota looked relieved, but she did do something rather uncharacteristic for her.

She kicked Jim under the table. 

Jim didn’t quite grimace as he subtly reached a hand down to rub his shin.

//Ow.//

Bones took another long sip of wine. //You deserve it.//

Shaw’s laughter ceased, and he regained his composure. “I underestimated you, Captain. I won’t be making that mistake again in the future.”

//Bones?//

//He means it. He thought you’re a Federation lapdog.//

Jim smirked. “You thought I was just another...what’s the term? Oh right, Federation Dog?” 

Shaw leaned forward. “Indeed, that is the term I would have used.” He sat back as the plates of foie gras were cleared. “I must admit, I’m impressed. Your intelligence does you a great deal of credit.” He smiled, and it was conspiratorial. “There is indeed something that I wish to gain from our new alliance.”

Fresh glasses of wine were poured, and plates of baked salmon were placed in front of them. Jim was relieved; salmon he understood. 

“Shaw Industries has been developing new weapons technology, in cooperation with Pierce-Consolidated Mining and Frost International to manufacture things that I think Starfleet would find useful.”

“What technology is this?” Spock asked as he poured himself some more tea.

Shaw shrugged. “We call it Project: Wideawake13 . It’s a program designed to counter-act hostile alien threats by fighting them on their terms. In fact, my associates and myself believe that being pro-active is the best defense, and that it would behoove the Federation to adopt a similar policy. We’re aware of the recent alliance made with the Shi’ar, which could have devastating consequences should they decide to annex us, or worse, begin a war. Wideawake simply would...even the odds of such a skirmish.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “You called us here to make a business contract?”

Once more, Bones pressed two of his fingers to his temple. //Not just a business contract---//

Shaw laughed. “No, not just any contract. I could have gone to Starfleet directly, if that were the case. No, this would be the largest single military-civilian industrial contract in history.” He took a bite of the salmon. “After all, it would have to be. The Sentinels are very costly, though they would be quite convenient to deal with the Romulans, or any race that’s in opposition to the Federation’s noble goals.”

“Sentinels?” On any human, Spock would look patently confused. “I am unfamiliar with the term.”

Shaw made a _tsk_ ing noise. “I can’t give away all of my secrets, but the Sentinels are a pet project of mine. They have certain...attributes that Starfleet ships do not. Indeed, the technology is cutting edge.”

//He’s holding something back.// Bones paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. “What attributes are these?” 

Shaw considered his words, and it took him long enough Jim contemplated asking Bones to forcibly probe his mind. Finally, he answered. “Well...simply put, they adapt.”

Bones raised an eyebrow. //I’m not sure I like where this is going.//

“Adapt how?” Jim said with a frown. //I’m not sure I do either, Bones.//

Shaw shrugged. “Well, they are capable of analyzing a threat before them, and then reconfiguring themselves to be resistant to that threat.” 

Jim sat for a moment in shock. “So...they can resist photon torpedoes?”

Shaw shrugged a second time. “ _Any_ threat, Captain, technological or organic.”

Organic?

“I’m not following.”

Shaw smiled. “Say, for example...the Platonians. Had they decided to attack the Federation, things would probably have gotten messy would they not? Their psychic abilities are formidable.”

//Bones?//

//He doesn’t...// Bones closed his eyes. //He doesn’t know about me, I don’t think. Sorry, Jim, with that interference I can’t be more specific.//

“That’s a fair point, but we’d handle it with the resources we’ve got. I don’t know that we need something like your Sentinels.” //It’s fine.//

“Things happen,” Shaw said with a smile; it was ingratiating, and yeah, Jim didn’t care for him. “Things happen, and situations change.” He looked over Jim’s shoulder. “Ah, it seems my associate is finally joining us.”

Bones and Uhura looked up at the man who walked towards them; Jim would have had to turn around in order to see him. Jim knew something was wrong by the rapid shift in Bones’ mood. He was floored, nauseous, and disbelieving. //Bones?// Jim turned in his chair to look at the man joining them.

He was tall, at least 190 centimeters in height. His hair was a rich brown and long like Shaw’s, but also like Shaw’s it was pulled back in a low ponytail. His thick sideburns joined with a mustache against angled cheekbones. The most striking feature about him was his eyes; Jim had never seen a person in real life with rich violet eyes, but this man had them, and he felt fascinated by them.

//I don’t...how...this doesn’t...// Bones thought gibberish.

//Calm down and tell me what’s wrong, Bones.//

The man stood by the seat next to Spock’s chair as he looked at each of them in turn. His eyes brightened and lingered on Bones, who flushed and looked down at his plate.

//It’s him. It’s---//

“Wyngarde,” Shaw said with a stern tone. “Do apologize to our guests for your tardiness.”

Wyngarde? Jim looked up at him; he wore a black suit, but his tie was a lavender that brought out the color of those strange eyes. Why did that name sound familiar?

//It’s familiar because I’ve said it to you.// Bones rushed to explain as he continued to pick at his food. //That’s...he’s the Jason Wyngarde from my dreams.//

Jim looked at the man in alarm as he unbuttoned his jacket and took his seat. Wyngarde smiled. “Forgive me, everyone, I was stuck tending a pressing business matter that simply could not be ignored,” he said, and again his gaze lingered on Bones. “I’m sure Sebastian’s company was more than entertaining enough to excuse my absence.” A servant wheeled the two prior courses to him, and he waved them off. “The salmon is fine, thank you, Maurice.”

“Captain Kirk, Commander, Doctor, Lieutenant,” Shaw said in turn, “This is my associate, Jason Wyngarde. He’s one of the key players in Project: Wideawake.” 

“ _Enchante_ ,” Wyngarde said to Nyota as he kissed her hand. She smiled at him. “Gentlemen,” he said to the others, “I trust Mister Shaw is not boring you.”

“Far from it,” Jim said with a fake smile. Bones’ emotions were in turmoil through the rapport, and Jim had a hard time concentrating because of it. //Calm down, Bones, you’re making me sick.//

//Sorry.// Bones looked up, but he only looked at Jim. //I just...I don’t...//

//It’s okay. I mean, it makes me even more suspicious than I was.// Jim thought as he looked at Wyngarde’s profile; he was a very good looking man, but almost _too_ good looking, like he wasn’t even real. //You’re sure it’s him?//

//Yeah.// Bones sounded defeated. //I just wish I knew what it meant. I’m scanning him, and it’s the same thing as with Shaw. I can get surface thoughts, and they’re all amenable by the way, but I try to go deeper and I get that interference.// 

//Well, obviously it means they can’t be trusted. They must be doing it on purpose.// “Mister Wyngarde, you have a hand in Project: Wideawake?”

Wyngarde nodded. “My company manufactures advanced artificial intelligence including hologram technology.” He folded his napkin into his lap. “It’s what enables the Sentinels to adapt to perceived threats.”

Shaw cleared his throat. “It does so in concert with the already superior AI of my Sentinel robots.”

Wyngarde smiled thinly. “Of course, Shaw.”

Jim looked at Bones, who busied himself studying his salmon. All the rest of them were done, but Bones hadn’t touched his. //Bones?//

Bones continued to pick at his food. //They don’t get along, but they’re working together on this Project: Wideawake thing. Wyngarde’s jealous of Shaw’s power.//

//That’s good to know, but that isn’t what I was asking. I was asking if you’re okay.// 

//What? Yeah I’m...// Bones trailed off as he drained the rest of his wine. //I’m fine.//

Jim narrowed his eyes and looked at Wyngarde, who gave Bones a heated look as he ate a piece of fish. He looked back to Bones, who still pushed his food around his plate. //Right.//

Bones dropped his fork and shoved his chair back from the table. “I need some air,” he announced. Spock and Uhura looked at him with confused expressions, as they were already outside. He looked at Shaw. “Mister Shaw...Mister Wyngarde,” he said after a moment. Without another word he strode towards the mansion proper, although he did give Jim a backwards glance. //Sorry, darlin’. I just...I can’t...//

//It’s okay. Do what you need to do.// Jim said, and he meant it. One of the nameless Hellfire servants cleared the plates.

“Now...” Shaw said with a clap of his hands. “Who’s ready for dessert?”

\-----

Bones leaned against the closed doors of the Hellfire Club terrace with a loud sigh. It then took him a few minutes to regulate his breathing into something approaching normal. His heart raced, and his stomach felt like he’d swallowed razor blades.

Okay, so.

Jason Wyngarde was a real person.

He rubbed his hand down his face, lingering it over his mouth in case of him throwing up.

Jason Wyngarde was a real person.

He had just met him.

He looked exactly the same as he did in his dreams.

Bones felt him watching him at the table, and it was too much to bear. So instead, he opted to leave. Jim was worried, he could feel it; he was at the front of his thoughts. But he just...not then. He couldn’t face Jim then.

He couldn’t face Jim because of the way he felt when he made eye contact with Wyngarde.

His heart had jumped, just like it did for Jim, and that was not okay. It didn’t matter what his stupid dreams told him, he belonged with Jim. Responding to a total stranger that way was unacceptable.

He focused on Jim as he continued his walk down the hall to a large ebony door. There was a control console in front of it, and he brought his hand up to touch it. 

_Identification please_ , the console chimed. 

Bones turned and looked behind him; there was no one in the hallway. He turned back to the console.

“Leonard McCoy,” he said in a quiet voice. The computer hummed for a moment before a red warning light came up.

 _Access denied_.

He sighed in relief. 

Bones looked down the hallway again. It drove him crazy; this place felt so familiar, but he didn’t actually know anything about it. He couldn’t have even said where the bathroom was, but he felt like everything about it was intimate the same. He almost felt like he did on his uncle’s horse farm, but this was in no shape or form a place that should feel that way. 

It was maddening!

The nausea abated as he turned and walked to a large picture window overlooking the club’s grounds. He pressed his hand up against the glass as he looked down below; they were lush, and filled with rose bushes among other beautiful plants and flowers.

Bones looked down at the gardens; it looked like there were a few magnolia trees. He felt a pang in his chest at that for his home. He normally didn’t feel homesick for Georgia on the _Enterprise_ , but seeing magnolias was something else. 

“We had them brought from Earth,” a voice said close to his ear. “You’re in luck, as they’re at their peak right now.”

Bones jumped and turned. 

Jason Wyngarde stood before him with a slight smile. “I frightened you,” he said after a moment. “I meant no such offense.”

“I...” Bones looked up into his eyes before looking away. “Sorry. I was distracted and didn’t hear you approach.”

“It is my fault,” Wyngarde said. “I should have alerted you that I was coming,”

For some reason, Bones wanted to respond with _but you never do, startling me is one of your favorite past-times_. But he didn’t. “Right.” Bones turned his attention back to the window. “A bit late in the season for magnolias.”

“The climate here is more moderate than mild,” Jason (when did he become Jason?) answered. “They bloom nearly year ‘round as a result.”

“I see.” Bones tried to put a little distance between himself and Jason, but only enough to keep them from touching. They stood in silence for a while, although Bones tried not to notice that Jason kept looking at him.

“I’m sorry, I have to ask...do we know each other?” Jason smiled at him, his eyes twinkling in the light. “Your face is so familiar.”

Bones swallowed. “No, we’ve never met.” He turned back to the window, willing the other man to leave.

Jason continued to smile at him. “I see.” They both watched the breeze stir the trees below. Bones closed his eyes and began a mental probe of the man; he sensed a type of serenity and attraction.

Heat flooded his cheeks.

Jason was attracted to him? 

Oh...no. No, that was no good at all. Bones took a deep breath and moved another couple of inches to the right. 

Jason Wyngarde was an incredibly handsome man, and he couldn’t honestly tell if he felt that way because of the Wyngarde in his dreams or if it was a simple case of plain physical attraction. Everything was so confusing. Bones sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Is everything all right?” Wyngarde was looking at him with concern, and Bones could sense that it was genuine. “You’re flushed, do you need a doctor?”

“I am a doctor,” he couldn’t help but say. He sighed a second time; Jason was being polite. “No, it’s nothing. I’ll be fine.”

Jason didn’t say anything, but something like recognition passed through his eyes. Bones couldn’t help but meet his gaze, and they stared at each other. Finally being unable to take it, Bones looked away. 

“Why do you do that?” Jason reached out and lifted his chin to make him look him in the eye. Part of Bones wanted to slap his hand away in irritation, but a stronger part of him allowed it. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Bones swallowed. “Yes, you do,” he answered. 

“I am obvious then,” Jason said. “You can tell that I want you.”

Shit.

“I think perhaps you are not so indifferent to me,” Jason continued. He leaned in close to Bones.

“I...I’m spoken for...” He should have broken away. He should have gone back to Jim.

He didn’t move.

Jason licked his lips. “Are you certain we’ve never met? I could swear I’ve seen your face...perhaps in my dreams...”

At the phrase _in my dreams_ , Bones snapped out of the spell. He used his telepathy again on Wyngarde. It was difficult, although he got enough of an impression to know that he simply was using an expression. 

He managed to take a step backwards from him. Jason’s hand was still on his chin, but he wasn’t as close anymore. 

Bones took a deep, shaky breath. “No; we’ve never met, in our dreams or anywhere.” He brought his hand up to remove Jason’s from his face. “You’re being too bold.”

Jason smiled, but he did drop his hand; he did not, however, move away. “Am I?”

“I just told you I’m in a relationship,” Bones answered. “You’re touching me like I’m yours.”

“Does it really bother you on behalf of your loved one?”

Bones glared at him. “It bothers me because it’s disrespectful _to me_. It’s not proper to touch a stranger like this.”

Jason gave him a thoughtful look. “Forgive me, I did not realize that appearances and propriety were of such importance to you.”

The change in topic threw Bones off, and he lost some of his irritation at being manhandled. “It’s considered propriety for a reason. It’s not right.”

“Of course,” Jason said with a smile. “Though I daresay that you are powerful enough you could make your own rules.” 

Powerful? Bones narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jason kept smiling at him, and his violet eyes shone with a dark light. “You have a great deal of passion in you, and passion is power. You should be able to take what you desire without consequence.” He ran his hand down his arm to touch his hand. “Everything you want should be yours.”

A bolt of shock and anger came through the rapport. Bones looked to the left; Jim stood a few feet away with a sickened look on his face. “Jim...” he said, relieved by his appearance, and Jason turned to look at him. Bones jerked his hand out of his grasp. “We were just...”

//Not now.// More anger than Bones could recall feeling emanated from Jim, as did jealousy. Jim focused his attention on Wyngarde. “Care to explain what you’re doing, Mister Wyngarde?”

“We were just talking,” Jason answered. “Your doctor is quite remarkable. I was simply expressing this to him.”

“I’m well aware of how _remarkable_ he is, thanks,” Jim said. 

“Then I am certain he does not feel taken for granted.” Jason turned back to Bones with a smirk. “Do you?”

Before he could answer, Jim cleared his throat. “No, he’s not taken for granted, but thanks for the concern. And he’s not just my doctor, he’s my _lover_.”

Jason raised both eyebrows. 

Bones’ jaw dropped. //Jim---//

//I said _not now_.// 

“Forgive me,” Jason said, and although he sounded sorry, Bones could tell with his telepathy that he was anything but. “I meant no disrespect.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Jim replied. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Mister Wyngarde, it’s time for Bones and I to go back to meeting with Mister Shaw.”

Bones gave Jason a brief glance as he walked over to Jim. His hand was caught, and he paused. “You should fly free,” Wyngarde whispered, “unfettered, and uncaged.” 

Bones wrenched his hand out of his grasp and took a position standing next to Jim. //We didn’t do anything, he just got too familiar. I swear, Jim, nothing happened.//

//Didn’t look like nothing.// The anger would have been radiating off Jim even if they didn’t share a telepathic bond. //You let him touch you in an intimate setting alone. You didn’t even reach out to me in the rapport to let me know he had you cornered. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked him getting in your personal space.//

Shock and guilt passed through Bones’ mind. He noticed Jim’s eyes narrowing, probably at the guilt. //What?//

//You did! You liked it!// They were back on the terrace now, and Jim stopped short to look at Bones. //You want him!//

The accusation stung because it was true. //Even if I did, Jim, I would never act on it! You didn’t see me tell him that I’m in a relationship or push his hand away from my face.//

//Maybe not, but I can feel you through the rapport. Part of you wants to do it; you want to sleep with him!// Jim pointed at him, and neither of them noticed Shaw and the others watching them argue without spoken words. 

Bones found he grew angry at this. //You said yourself that fantasies don’t matter because the person who I want to be with, the _only_ person that I love by the way, is you.//

Jim huffed. //When it was just something your head dreamed up, I was fine with it. And you’re seriously telling me you don’t think it’s fucked up that you start dreaming about this guy, and we come here and suddenly you meet him?//

Dread washed over Bones. //That honestly hadn’t occurred to me.//

//I don’t trust these people, Bones, you know that. I don’t trust Shaw, and I definitely don’t trust Wyngarde. This place is doing something to your head.//

//But do you trust me?// Bones frowned. //I mean, you said yesterday that you know I wouldn’t cheat on you. Is that still true? Do you trust me?//

Jim didn’t say anything, either in the rapport or out.

Bones took a step backwards from him, and he closed his eyes against the pain he felt. 

Jim didn’t trust him.

All at once, Jim realized he did something wrong. //Bones...//

Bones didn’t let him finish; a fire raptor appeared around him and immediately took him away from the terrace, leaving Jim standing and the others shocked.

\-----

The day flew by, and Jim slept alone in his own quarters for the first time in months. His bed was large, cold, and lonely.

He went through the next day like any other as he used his time to get ahead on paperwork and requisitions. He also did not reach out to Bones through the rapport, even though he desperately wanted to. 

Bones had his walls up pretty tight in their bond; it was the telepathic equivalent of putting Jim on the couch. It hurt, but it wasn’t undeserved.

He trusted Bones. He honestly did, he had just been angry after seeing Wyngarde pawing all over him. When he needed to say those words to him, he failed. 

Jim frowned.

First they had that stupid fight about Bones bringing people back from the dead and now this. It wasn’t right for them to be fighting all the time. Jim would rather lose the romantic part of their relationship if it meant Bones would talk to him again.

He checked the chronometer.

It was 19:57.

He was supposed to pick Bones up for the gala in thirty minutes. 

Jim made a low growl as he stalked over to his closet. He wasn’t going to sit and mope, and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He pulled out a black three-piece suit and the charcoal grey shirt Bones said he liked and got dressed. He left the top two buttons undone on the shirt, and he smoothed a wrinkle out of the black waistcoat.

Bones was right, his eyes popped.

After checking the time again, he realized he had plenty of time to swing by the botany lab and pick up a rose. He would then go to Bones’ quarters and grovel like he had never groveled before. 

Assuming Bones hadn’t gone ahead down without him. 

Well, he thought as he left his quarters and pushed the proper buttons for the turbo lift, while he wasn’t wild about a public display of affection at the party, he would do it if it would mean Bones would come back to him. 

Jim made his way to the botany lab, where he saw a bush covered in beautiful red roses. He grabbed a pair of clippers from a nearby workbench and clipped one that was just blooming. After checking it for thorns, he carried it from the lab all the way down to Bones’ quarters.

He checked his watch; it read 20:29. 

Nerves suddenly hitting him in full force, Jim hesitated. What if Bones was gone? What if he wanted nothing to do with him? What if he broke up with him?

For good or ill, there was only one way to find out.

Jim pushed the entry bell.

There was a long pause.

Jim’s heart sank. Right, he should have known better. Bones went ahead without him. He’d try at the party.

He turned to walk away when the door slid open; Bones stood in a black three-piece suit like Jim’s, only his shirt was white and he had a black cravat at his throat. His hair was neatly parted, and his eyes, while wary and guarded, were a dark green-gold.

Jim gave him a tentative smile. “You look amazing.”

Bones didn’t answer him, but he nodded. 

Once more, Jim’s heart sank. “I got this for you,” he said as he held out the rose. “You can wear it in your buttonhole or...put it in water. Whatever you’d like to do with it.” 

Bones took the rose without comment, and he brought it up to his nose. With his eyes closed, he inhaled the scent. 

Jim’s heart thudded in his chest at the sight. //I’m sorry.// Jim couldn’t keep the pain out of his eyes. //I don’t know if you’re even listening to me, but I am sorry. I’m so sorry, Bones, and of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else. I’m so sorry I made you feel like I don’t.// “I’m sorry,” he said out loud for emphasis.

//I’m listening.// Bones said after a moment. //You really hurt me yesterday, Jim.//

Relieved that he wasn’t being completely shut out, Jim sighed. //I know, Bones, and I really didn’t mean to; I was angry, and I let it cloud my judgment.//

//Angry with me.//

//No, angry with Wyngarde.// Jim shook his head for emphasis. //Not you. I know it felt like I was angry with you, but I wasn’t. Not really. I mean, it hurts that part of you wants him, and I know you can’t really help that, but what matters is what you said, that you’d never do that to me.//

Bones looked at him then, and some hurt still showed in his eyes. //I can’t be with you if you think I’d betray you.//

//I know. I don’t think that. Read my mind and see, Bones. I’ll open all of my thoughts to you. You can see everything, and hopefully you’ll see that I mean what I say.//

Bones put the rose in his buttonhole like a boutonniere. He reached out to Jim and placed his hands on his temples. Bones’ eyes glowed white, and a warm flood crashed over Jim’s thoughts. A light cascaded over them, and he knew that it was Bones. 

It felt just like that first time all those months ago.

Jim closed his eyes and fed all of his love and faith into the wave. He also fed all of the pain he felt over their fight. He gave Bones everything he had to offer, hoping that it would leave nothing in doubt about their relationship. 

Just as quickly as it began, the wave receded. Bones dropped his hands down to his shoulders. Jim opened his eyes, and they were wet. He looked into Bones’ eyes and saw that his were the same. //I’m so sorry, Bones.//

//I know, darlin’.// Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ waist. //I’m sorry too, for giving you a reason to be angry.// They held each other for a time, and Jim buried his face in Bones’ neck. When they parted, Bones smiled. Jim smiled back. //Thank you for the flower and for apologizing.//

//You’re welcome. Thank you for being worth it.// Bones leaned forward and kissed him. It was as if they were the only two people in this quadrant of the galaxy. The kiss ended, and Jim grinned at Bones. “We need to head out; I think we’re past fashionably late into being rude.”

“You’re probably right,” Bones said as he reached down and took Jim’s hand in his. “Transporter room or...?”

“You can take us,” Jim answered. “I want there to be no doubts about whom I’m there with.”

Bones smiled and his hair stirred in a mystical wind. His eyes once again turned white as he gripped Jim’s hand more tightly. The raptor effect formed around them, and Jim smiled as its flame surrounded him.

They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Thanks for reading this with me all this time. We're almost halfway done now!
> 
> Only one note for this chapter:
> 
> 13) Yes, Sebastian Shaw is responsible for Project: Wideawake in the comics. He is the one to make the suggestion to Senator and Presidential Candidate Robert Kelley to use Sentinels in order to stop the “mutant threat” in Uncanny X-Men #135, and his Sentinels are the Mark III and Mark IV (which is the Wideawake version) in the comics. As best I can tell, he figured being in charge of the Sentinels was better than being hunted by them.


	5. Chapter Five

Ensign Pavel Chekov pulled at the collar of his dress shirt with a grimace.

All around him, Hellfire Club patrons celebrated their anniversary. The women all wore elegant gowns, and the men wore suits like his. Elaborate floral arrangements filled the room, and people sat at round tables covered in white cloths or danced in the middle of the ballroom. The Hellfire Club workers wore their period costumes, which Pavel privately thought was weird. 

A woman in one of the French maid outfits walked by with a tray of champagne, and Pavel helped himself to a glass. He kept an eye on things by hanging out at the food table. He was particularly fond of something Nyota called rumaki, and he kept munching on pieces of it.

He sighed.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in being social; far from it, in fact. It was just that there was one person in particular he wished to be social with, and he didn’t really know how to get that across to him. 

Or to not come across like some puppyish child.

Scotty was so much older than him and so much more experienced. He was also brilliant, and they worked well together. They related a lot to each other in spite of their differences. And while they did work together on the ship, they didn’t work directly together except when asked. 

He wasn’t sure how he could get it across to Scotty. 

Pavel picked up something called a gougere and ate it. It was good and tasted faintly of cheese.

Down at the other end of the table, Scotty stood in his red dress uniform. He looked quite handsome as he drank from a tumbler of scotch. 

Well...nothing would be solved by not talking to him. The least he could do was start up a conversation. 

Pavel edged close to Scotty. 

Scotty continued to drink. 

Pavel edged closer.

For some reason he felt like a lion stalking a gazelle on one of those nature specials.

 _The wild Pavel_ , a narrator began in his brain, _has his prey in sight. The docile Scotty consumes his food and drink, unaware that he has been targeted. He continues to drink quietly, and in mere seconds, he will be set upon by the Pavel._

Pavel shook his head to clear it. He needed to cut back on the caffeine. 

Scotty looked at a tray of hors d’ouevres with a curious expression. Pavel went to rescue him when Nyota and Spock came over to the table.

Damn them, and damn their oily hides16 !

Nyota fed Spock a gougere with a smile; she really did look lovely in her lavender gown. Spock wore his dress uniform like Scotty, and he ate the pastry with a thoughtful expression. Scotty came over to them, and they engaged in conversation.

Well...it would be kind of like a double-date. So why not?

Pavel downed his champagne and joined his friends.

“Shaw was friendly enough,” Nyota was saying. “But Wyngarde...I don’t know. Something about the way he looked at Leonard was unsettling. Like he was a prize to be claimed.”

“Are you discussing the Hellfire Club members you met yesterday?” Pavel had to admit, he was curious. These people threw a very interesting party.

“Indeed,” Spock said with a raised eyebrow. “I, too, noticed the way Mister Wyngarde looked at Doctor McCoy. It was rather forward considering it was the first time they met.”

“Jim certainly noticed,” Nyota said with a frown as she sipped her martini. 

Scotty looked concerned. “Did the captain get upset?” He then hedged a little. “I mean, he...well they’re...”

Nyota smiled. “It’s okay, Scotty. They’re more than friends.”

Pavel choked. “So you are saying that the captain and the doctor are...?”

“It was pretty obvious,” Nyota said with a shrug. “They had a telepathic fight yesterday, and I suspect Wyngarde’s attentions were the cause of it.”

“That’s a shame,” Scotty said as he took a sip of scotch. “They shouldn’t let something petty like that come between them.”

Pavel thought to himself; if the captain and the doctor could be in a relationship together, and also Nyota and Spock, there was no reason why he and Scotty couldn’t be together. He really had nothing to be afraid of. “I agree,” he said with a happy tone. “If they love each other, that is all that truly matters.” He turned to Scotty with a grin. 

Scotty nodded. “That’s true.”

A bright flash of light gave way to a Phoenix raptor, and in the middle of it stood the topic of their conversation. The captain and the doctor appeared, both wearing black three-piece suits. They held hands with matching smiles as they made their way through the slightly stunned crowd.

Scotty got a smile of his own. “It appears that things have been patched up between them.”

Spock inclined his head. “Indeed.”

Pavel watched them as a man in an old-fashioned green outfit including knee breeches greeted them. He had to admit, he was jealous. It seemed like everyone around him had someone special, and Scotty didn’t even seem to know he was alive except when they would work together. 

Pavel sighed and took another sip of champagne.

Well, he could mope about it, or he could do something. 

He set down his now empty glass and focused his attention back onto Scotty. “Would you like to dance?” he said, and he hoped he sounded bolder than he felt. 

Scotty blinked at him before silently pointing to himself with a perplexed look on his face.

“I am not asking anyone else,” Pavel clarified. “I am asking you, Scotty.” He was aware of Nyota stifling a laugh.

“Oh well, I uh,” the engineer stammered. “I mean...yes?”

Pavel grinned and grabbed his wrist as he whisked him off to the dance floor. Just in time as a waltz began. The pair stood towards the edge of the crowd, and Pavel looked at Scotty.

“I’m...not really good at this fancy stuff,” Scotty began. “Slam and break dancing, yes. Ballroom not so much, I’m afraid.”

“Then I will lead,” Pavel said as he took one of Scotty’s hands in his, placing his other hand on his waist. “Do what I do, but backwards. We will do a simple box step.”

Scotty nodded and immediately looked down at their feet. 

“Forward,” Pavel said as they moved. “To the side, and together. Now we go backwards, to the side, and together.”

Scotty stumbled a bit when they moved backwards, but other than that he did okay. He continued to watch their feet like a hawk as they repeated the steps with Pavel explaining them each time. Soon Scotty didn’t stumble at all.

“All right,” Pavel said. “Now stop watching our feet and look at me.”

Scotty didn’t look convinced. “But...”

“You are doing fine. Make eye contact with me.”

Scotty looked up into Pavel’s eyes as the ensign smiled at him. He stumbled as they moved to the side but didn’t look down again. He regained his footing and once more, they danced smoothly together. 

Pavel’s smile turned into a huge grin. “We move very well together.”

Scotty flushed a little. “Well, we make a good team at work. This isn’t any different from that.”

Somehow managing to keep the smile on his face, Pavel felt disappointed. He didn’t let it discourage him; instead he simply tried again. “I think we complement each other in more ways than at work.”

Scotty didn’t say anything, but his blush deepened. The song drew to a close, and the dancers stopped to applaud the musicians. They picked up their instruments after a brief pause before beginning a foxtrot. 

Scotty and Pavel looked at each other. 

“Do you know this one?”

Pavel was startled by the question; he expected Scotty to take off once the waltz was finished. “Aye.”

“Let’s have a go then, shall we?” 

Pleased, Pavel steered him a second time. “We shall.”

They danced many more songs together.

\-----

Jim and Bones sat at a table, making polite conversation with the other guests as they enjoyed their dinner. Fortunately for Jim, the entree was duck breast in a Banyuls jus. Duck dishes were something he understood, and it was delicious besides.

Shaw greeted them when they teleported into the club, and he sent a servant with them to make sure their “every need” was seen to. It made Jim uncomfortable, and Bones teased him a little telepathically for the trouble.

Dinner winded down, although the wine continued to flow freely. Mostly Jim enjoyed sitting close to Bones with his hand on his thigh. 

As far as first dates went, it was a good one. 

They enjoyed a light sorbet as their dessert, although Jim couldn’t say what flavor it was supposed to be. He thought Bones said _fromage blanc_ , but who made a sorbet out of cheese? It was light, and had a slightly creamy taste though, so he couldn’t complain.

How he managed to not be allergic to everything they served (the menu had consisted of six courses), he did not understand. It was nothing short of a miracle, although Bones did mention he had a hypospray on him just in case. 

Their server came back to them with two glasses of twenty-year aged port. Jim and Bones took the glasses with spoken thanks as they sipped on the wine. Jim smiled at Bones, who smiled back.

“Did you ever take dance lessons?” Bones asked after a few more sips.

Jim shrugged. “Mom taught me some steps. I wouldn’t win any competitions, but I can hold my own okay.”

Bones nodded, then stood and extended his hand. Jim looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

//You know, it’s common courtesy to ask the person.// Jim teased Bones. //Instead of just assuming they’re going to say yes, I mean.//

Bones’ eyes glittered in the light. //Dance with me.//

Jim smirked. //Now you’re just being bossy.//

“Jim, darlin’,” Bones said loud enough for only Jim to hear. “Would you please honor me with a dance?”

A coy smile formed on Jim’s face. “Well okay, but only because you said please.” He placed his hand in Bones’ and stood from the table, letting him escort him to the ballroom. The music grew louder with each step they took, but all Jim could focus on was the feel of their hands and the shape of Bones’ profile. 

A slow song that Jim recognized as a tango filled the air, and he gave Bones a curious look. Bones placed a hand on his waist and held his other hand up. Jim huffed out a little laugh as he grasped Bones’ free hand while placing his other hand on his shoulder. 

The heated look in Bones’ eyes made him stop laughing.

It may have even made him blush.

Although, he’d deny it until the day he died.

Bones began to dance him backwards in time to the music. Jim followed his lead, his mother having taught him a basic tango when he was a teenager. He was still a bit surprised when Bones stopped and spun him around so that his back was to his front. He held him close enough that Jim could feel his breath on his neck. 

//Been waiting for this, haven’t you?// Jim thought as they took several steps backwards like that before Bones spun him around again so they were face-to-face.

Bones smirked as he tightened his arms around him, moving his body so that their hips came dangerously close to one another. He resumed leading them around the floor. //Thought about it once or twice.// They spun together a few times before heading in the opposite direction.

They were close enough that Jim could kiss him if he wanted, but he refrained, opting instead to let the tension simmer between them. He could practically feel the heat of Bones’ hand through all the layers of his suit. 

God, he couldn’t wait to get him home.

Bones spun him out again before holding him close. 

They continued to move as one across the floor and back; the fortunate thing about their psychic rapport was Jim could see the steps in Bones’ mind before he made them. This gave him the ability to keep up when Bones would dip him or start moving backwards. 

Handy thing, that.

Jim concentrated enough to cloud his intentions through the rapport, and the next time Bones stopped them, he wrapped one of his legs around his waist. 

Bones’ eyes widened. //Jesus, Jim.// 

//What? You’re making me be the woman, so I’m being the woman.// He smirked. //Don’t act like you don’t love it.//

Bones spun them again just like that, and he dipped Jim backwards from the waist up. //Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’.//

He brought Jim back up so they were chest to chest, and Jim slid his leg down off him as they danced again across the floor. Jim caught a glimpse of Spock and Uhura as they moved, and he winked in their direction. It looked like she started clapping out of the corner of his eye, but he moved so fast he couldn’t tell.

//I scanned the musicians; the song’s about over. Ready?//

Jim smiled. //Sure.//

Bones spun him out from him, then reeled him back in. He caught him so that his back was to Bones’ front, and his arms were wrapped around him tight. They were nose to nose as the last note of the song hit.

Jim looked at Bones from underneath his lashes. //Want to get out of here?//

Bones licked his lips once. //You have to ask?//

Smiling at him as they broke apart, Jim sent all of his desire through the bond. //Just let me say goodbye to Shaw first. Unfortunately, I can’t be rude as much as I wish otherwise. Wait for me at our table?//

//Sure thing.// Jim held his hand as long as he could as he walked away from him. 

He last saw Shaw by the champagne; he’d start there and work his way around the room.

\-----

Bones sat in his chair as he watched the crowd for Jim. He knew he hadn’t found Shaw yet; he was keeping tabs through the rapport. 

He sighed and checked his watch. It had been fifteen minutes already.

//Jim?//

//No luck yet, Bones.// Jim sounded sorry. //Go on without me, I’ll be along as soon as I can.//

//You sure?// 

//Yeah, I’ll just call the transporter room. It’s fine, Bones, and I’ll make it up to you when I get back.// There was a distinctive leer on the last few words, and it made Bones clear his throat in response.

//See you in a bit then, darlin’.// He turned to head towards the door when he bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t...”

“The fault is mine.”

Bones looked up into the violet eyes of Jason Wyngarde. He wasn’t in a suit like he was at lunch; he was dressed like he would be in his dreams, clad in a violet silk jacket, waistcoat, and breeches. His mouth went dry, and not from desire. It all seemed too surreal to face him like that in reality.

“Leaving so soon? These galas always go late into the night.” Jason smiled, and Bones resisted the urge to flush from the attention.

This didn’t make sense. 

He was attracted to him, even though they had barely spoken. Bones didn’t get attracted to people he didn’t know well; sure he wasn’t made of stone and would notice if someone was good-looking, but the soul was what mattered to him. Feeling so strongly for someone he didn’t really know threw him off-balance.

If there was anything Bones hated, it was feeling off-balance, and all Jason Wyngarde did was make him feel that way. “I have other plans,” he finally managed. “Excuse me.”

With that, he brushed past Wyngarde. He was several steps away when the man called after him.

“Oh, sweet heart...?”

Bones got hit in his mind. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his temple. He was dizzy, like the room was spinning, and he grabbed hold of a chair to steady himself. //Jim? Jim...I...//

Just as quickly as it came, the dizziness stopped.

And while it was Bones who closed his eyes...it was Leonard who opened them.

He stared down at the floor for a moment; he was in the club’s main dining room, but he couldn’t quite recall how he arrived there. He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up into Jason’s eyes. 

“Are you all right, sweet heart? You look pale,” his lover said as he continued to steady him. 

“I...my head aches so, Jason,” Leonard answered. “I think perhaps if we could go somewhere quieter...”

Jason smiled, and if there was an edge to it, Leonard didn’t notice. “Of course. I believe Shaw and the others are expecting us up in the Inner Circle. Shall we?” He maneuvered them so that they walked to the grand staircase at the front of the club.

Leonard smiled at him. “Lead the way, Jason.”

They left the noise and the party behind them, and Leonard didn’t even look back.

\-----

Jim was past the point of frustration and into annoyance.

He searched the entire main level of the Hellfire Club to no avail. Shaw was nowhere to be seen. 

//Jim?//

//No luck yet, Bones.// He sent an apology through the rapport. //Go on without me, I’ll be along as soon as I can.//

//You sure?// 

Jim sighed. //Yeah, I’ll just call the transporter room. It’s fine, Bones, and I’ll make it up to you when I get back.// He hoped Bones would get the _entendre_.

//See you in a bit then, darlin’.//

Jim grew more impatient as each second went by; he wanted to be back on the ship with Bones, in bed or otherwise. Even though he didn’t care for Shaw, he couldn’t risk angering him lest the tenuous alliance between E-616 and Starfleet be terminated. 

Making another round by the hors d’oeuvres table, Jim exhaled a frustrated noise.

//Jim? Jim...I...//

Jim stopped in mid-step; that was Bones, and he felt disoriented.

Something was wrong.

//Bones?// Jim raced back to their table. //Bones, answer me!//

He didn’t get a reply; in fact, he didn’t get anything. Instead of feeling Bones’ emotions, he felt nothing. It wasn’t like when he was asleep, though, and he would feel a kind of echo of the emotions Bones felt as he dreamed. No this was more like when Bones would shield his thoughts. 

It was as if a wall erected between them.

Jim got worried. That wasn’t right; the few times Bones had shielded him before, he still got impressions around the wall. This was like someone pushed a mute button. 

It was eerie and completely _wrong_.

He made it to their table, but Bones was nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Kirk,” a familiar voice called. Jim stopped and turned toward it; Sulu stood nearby with a drink in his hand. “Nice dance with the doc earlier.”

“Thanks,” Jim said as he searched the room for Bones. “Hey, have you seen him? We were getting ready to head back, and I seem to have lost track of him.”

“No, sorry, I haven’t.” Sulu began to look around the club. “Do you need help?”

Jim shook his head. “No, I’ll find him. Thanks though, and have a good time, okay?” He smiled, even if he didn’t feel it, before going back to his search.

//Bones? Bones, come on, I need you to check in with me! Bones!//

He ran back to the front hall, where he noticed two lone figures heading up the stairs, one in all purple, the other in black. Jim registered that the purple-clad man was Wyngarde as he intimately slid his arm around the other man’s waist. The man turned his face to the side to smile at him.

It was Bones.

“Bones,” he shouted as he ran to the stairs. “Bones, where are you going?”

Bones didn’t answer him; he behaved like he hadn’t heard him at all. 

“Bones!” Jim tried again as he ran up the stairs two at a time. “Bones what---?”

At the top of the stairway, Wyngarde steered Bones down a hall. Jim followed as quickly as he could, but once he arrived on the landing they were nowhere to be found. Jim continued to reach out psychically as he called his name, searching down each alcove for him. 

Finally, he saw them waiting for a hidden elevator. “Bones!”

Wyngarde and Bones turned to him, Wyngarde with a smirk, and Bones with no expression at all. 

Jim stopped short; Bones looked at him like he was a complete stranger. He also noticed Bones’ appearance; he wore an outfit similar to Wyngarde’s, only it was black with red embroidery. 

Whatever it was that was happening, Jim didn’t like it one bit. 

“I’m afraid he no longer answers to that name, Captain,” Wyngarde began in a superior tone. Bones continued to stare at him blankly, almost not moving at all.

“What have you done to him?” Jim spat. 

Wyngarde’s smile brightened as much as it turned sharp. “Nothing a part of him doesn’t want.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Wyngarde shrugged a shoulder, tightening his grip on Bones. “Exactly what it says on the tin.”

Jim growled a little; he didn’t have time to play games. “We came here in good faith, Wyngarde. Whatever it is you’re doing to him, let him go. Now.”

Wyngarde made a small _tsk_ ing sound. “See, that’s the part you’re not getting; he doesn’t want me to let him go.” He turned his attention to Bones. “Do you, sweet heart?”

Bones looked at Wyngarde, and the blank expression turned into an open smile, almost like a grin. It would have caused Jim’s heart to break a bit, if not for the fact that it was so obviously artificial. It was too bright, too wide.

Bones didn’t smile like that, even for hm. 

That proved it; Wyngarde controlled him somehow. 

//Bones, no. Come back to me.// He pleaded. //Don’t do this, baby, come on. I know you can hear me. Say something.// “I’ll ask you one more time, Wyngarde. Release him, or you won’t like the consequences.”

The grin shifted off Bones’ face into a serious expression, and his eyes glowed white.

 _Shit_. 

Before Jim could move, Bones raised a now-glowing hand, aimed, and fired at him. The blast hit Jim like a wall of flames, both physically and mentally. He got pummeled a hundred different ways at once, and the sheer force of it caused him first to kneel, and then to fall completely on the ground.

Jim lay still; his suit smoked from the force of the blast, and he was barely conscious. 

“Will he survive, sweet heart?” Wyngarde asked. “Shaw and the others requested he be taken alive.”

“There is no reason to fear, Jason,” Bones finally spoke, and Jim was struck by how _cold_ he sounded. “If I wished him dead, nothing would remain except his bare bones.”

Jim tried to push himself off the ground, but his limbs were heavy and unresponsive. His vision grew dim, and his eyelids felt like they were made from lead. “You can’t...” he coughed. “Bones...”

Then everything went dark.

\-----

While he couldn’t exactly say he was proud of what he did, Hikaru Sulu couldn’t say he regretted doing it either.

When he ran into his captain, something had been wrong. It was obvious by the set of his shoulders, and the distracted way he looked around the club for Doctor McCoy. 

So, Sulu followed him. 

He stayed far enough back the captain wouldn’t notice as he made his way up the steps; the doctor was with some other guy, which didn’t make a whole lot of sense after the way he and the captain danced together.

Sulu hid himself just behind a corner and watched as Jim confronted the guy and McCoy. He couldn’t fully hear what they were saying; he noticed the guy was smarmy, and the doc acted like a zombie. 

Whatever was going on, things were bad. 

He was about to back Kirk up when the doc blasted him hard. 

That guy had to be doing something to McCoy; there was no other explanation for why he’d attack Kirk like that. There were bad situations, and then there was whatever this was. It could only be described as the worst-case scenario. 

Hikaru continued to watch as McCoy levitated the captain’s body into the elevator with the guy. As they disappeared behind its doors, he ran up to it. He watched the display panel as the numbers scrolled through, stopping on a level called _IC_.

He pressed the button for the elevator to call it back. Again, he watched it scroll through floors until it arrived where he stood. When the doors opened, he stepped inside.

After glancing at the list of floors, he tried to select the _IC_ level. 

_Access denied,_ the computer chirped. 

Hikaru frowned and tried again.

 _Access denied,_ , the computer said a second time. He snorted before pushing the button for one floor below the level he needed and rode the elevator in silence. 

When the chime sounded and the door opened, he was in a dark and quiet hallway. The sounds of the party below could be heard through the floors, and he crept as he inspected the floor. 

The Hellfire Club gave him the creeps.

There was something about it that bothered him, though he wasn’t able previously to put his finger on what it was. Now that they were doing something to McCoy, he felt vindicated by his hunch.

Patting himself on the back wouldn’t solve the problem that these people were holding both the _Enterprise_ ’s captain and CMO hostage.

At least, he assumed McCoy was a hostage.

He continued to move through the hall; he finally found a weird panel in one of the side walls. He slid it up, and it looked like a little elevator shaft.

Huh.

Hikaru thought for a second. He remembered hearing about something like this in history class...dumbwaiters, if his memory served. He brought his head into the panel and looked up the shaft. 

It appeared to go up to the next level. 

Hikaru looked down; the actual dumbwaiter itself sat two floors below. There was no way to tell when the next time would be that it would come up. 

There was only one way to handle it, then.

He jumped into the shaft and grabbed the cables, wincing as gravity pulled him down a few feet. Once he stopped sliding, he pulled himself up the cable. 

He also wished he had a pair of gloves. 

He climbed the shaft until he reached the next level. He paused above the door, as he tried to figure out how to open it in his current position. In the darkness, he thought he saw a bell ahead. Pulling himself up a little higher, he began to kick at it to try and trip it. 

After about ten tries, he managed to ring the bell. 

It occurred to him then that maybe this wasn’t such a bright idea. After all, he was alone with no back up. What if that guy sicced McCoy on him? If the captain were any indication, he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Although, it wouldn’t be that guy opening the shaft. It’d be a servant of some kind. 

Regardless, it was too late to do anything but wait.

So he did.

\-----

“I must say, Wyngarde,” Sebastian Shaw said as he poured himself a glass of cabernet, “I underestimated you.”

Jason Wyngarde stood smiling, his arm still around his prize. “It happens to the best of us,” he said in a lofty tone. “Subverting the doctor was easy thanks to Miss Frost’s mind-tap mechanism17 .”

Emma Frost smiled at him. “That’s very kind of you to say, Jason.” She took a glass of wine for herself and strode over to Wyngarde and McCoy, her white cape swishing behind her as she moved. She reached out and gently cupped Leonard’s chin. “In addition to being so powerful, he’s also quite handsome. I like that.”

Leonard reached out and took her gloved hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her palm. “I am glad to hear it, Miss Frost, as I am rather fond of you.”

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Jason. “Your doing?”

Jason shrugged. “The doctor’s natural personality is...difficult. He was rather uptight. I’ve simply improved upon him.” He smiled at the topic of their conversation. “Haven’t I, sweet heart?”

Leonard’s eyes lit up at the word _sweet heart_ , and he turned his attention immediately to him. “Oh, yes, Jason.” Without another word, he embraced him like a long-lost love. 

Wyngarde quickly took advantage and kissed him. After all, they had won. Why shouldn’t he enjoy the fruits of his victory?

Pierce rolled his eyes. “When you come up for air, are you going to explain what you’re doing with Kirk? The crew of the _Enterprise_ isn’t stupid. When they notice their captain is missing, they’ll come for him.”

Jason broke apart from his pet as Shaw began to speak. “Which is what we’re counting on, Pierce. Their loyalty will be their undoing. Provided, of course, that Wyngarde’s control of the doctor is as absolute as he claims.”

Wyngarde did not betray himself by even so much as raising an eyebrow. Shaw’s suspicion was unfounded, but he knew a challenge when he heard one. Perhaps Shaw caught on to his dissatisfaction with his leadership. “I own him, body and soul,” he said as he caressed Leonard’s neck. “I’ll prove it if I have to.”

Tessa stood from where she had been tying up and searching Kirk. She held a smoking and mangled piece of machinery in her hands. “Sir, all I found was his communicator. It appears to have been rendered inoperable by Doctor McCoy. The best I can conclude is that he came unarmed.”

“Even better,” Harry Leland said. “They’ll send a rescue party tonight most likely.”

“For once you are correct, Leland,” Shaw said, which caused Leland to frown. “They might even storm the party directly. This is even better than I hoped.”

Jason watched this with interest; so, Leland too was unhappy with Shaw’s attitude. This could work in his favor. The time approached for him to make his move, he could taste it. Then he would be in his rightful place as Chairman of the Inner Circle with McCoy as his Black King. 

A bell sounded, signaling the arrival of a dumbwaiter. 

“I ordered champagne to toast our victory,” Shaw explained. “Tessa...?”

“At once, sir,” she said as she left the room. As always, the door locked behind her. 

“Nnngh,” Jim Kirk said from the floor. “Someone get the license plate of that bus?” He looked up at them in confusion before his memory cleared. “You,” he said in an accusing tone to Wyngarde. “Get your hands off him!”

To prove a point, Jason turned to Leonard. His one hand continued to stroke his neck, while the other one held him by the hip. “Would you like me to take my hands off you?”

Leonard shook his head, and his eyes were lit by a cruel hunger. “Never.”

With a deeply satisfied smile Jason spoke to him, although his words were for Kirk. “I cannot wait to truly taste you.”

Jason was rewarded with a look of complete and utter revulsion on the captain’s face. “You’re a disgusting piece of shit, Wyngarde.”

Leonard’s eyes glowed white. “Do not take that tone with him, sirrah. I have punished you once for your arrogance tonight; push me again, and I will not be so merciful as to spare you.”

Wyngarde laughed. This was magnificent; he hadn’t even steered McCoy into defending him just then; he acted on his own. His conditioning was absolute. 

Judging by the look on Shaw’s face, he also picked up on that.

Kirk scowled, and looked away. Obviously, it pained him to see his now ex-lover controlled so tightly. 

Ah well. 

“Why am I still alive, Shaw?” the captain spat. “Am I tonight’s entertainment or something?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Shaw answered with a shrug. “Killing you gains us nothing. Holding you hostage until your crew storms my party and causes a diplomatic incident, however...that has advantages.”

“Such as what?”

Leland furrowed his brows. “Should we tell him?”

“He’s harmless,” Wyngarde answered, although his attention was focused on Shaw. “He may as well know what’s going to become of his crew.”

Shaw looked at him, though Jason did not back down. “It is very simple, Captain. Your crew is going to come rescue you. The _Enterprise_ won’t care about causing a diplomatic incident if it’s to retrieve their precious crewmembers. Too bad for them that Doctor McCoy has turned against them, and will destroy your ship with his psychic abilities. Once he does, Starfleet will ignore any concerns about dealing with us to use our Sentinel technology as they are specifically equipped to handle psychic assaults. Your doctor will then be defeated by them, and we will sign a contract guaranteeing us the control over any and all Starfleet weapons technology.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “You’re doing all this for a business contract?”

“It’s not like you to be so short-sighted,” Shaw replied. “You don’t seem to grasp the severity of what I’m saying. If we control all of the weapons given to Starfleet, then we control Starfleet itself, and whoever controls Starfleet controls the Federation. Our goal is power, nothing less, and now with your doctor’s help we will take it.”

The captain frowned. “And how are you controlling him into doing this? You’re all just baseline humans like me.”

“My company manufactures technology capable of mimicking telepathy,” Emma explained. “We used it to project sophisticated illusions into the doctor’s mind. We also used them to block his psychic probes and shield our true intentions.”

“Our bid for dominion over the Federation is flawless, Captain,” Shaw continued. “We’ve thought of every contingency. All you can do is sit back and watch.”

Wyngarde smiled; Shaw was right, he thought of every contingency.

But one.

He needed to wait a little longer before using McCoy to take over the Inner Circle. 

Good thing he was a patient man.

\-----

The dumbwaiter slid open; Hikaru couldn’t see into the hall from his angle, but he knew this was his only chance.

Swinging himself back with the cables, he kicked out his legs, closed his eyes, and dove out into the hallway, colliding with a person in the process. Hikaru landed so that the person ended up on his back with him sitting on his chest. 

Hikaru immediately clapped a hand over the person’s mouth to prevent him from screaming. 

This was when he realized that “he” was a “she.” She had her black hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a leather corset, with matching underwear and thigh-high boots. 

And she was freaking right the hell out.

She thrashed beneath him, and he used his free hand to pin her wrists to the floor.

“Shh,” he said in a whisper. “I’m not here to assault you. I’m in Starfleet, and I’m looking for my friends. If you promise to stop screaming and hitting me, I’ll let you up and take my hand off your mouth, okay?” 

Her eyes were wide, but she did nod. As promised, Hikaru stood up and offered his hand to assist her off the floor. She took it, although she did eye him warily for his trouble. 

“Now,” he began, “and again, I’m sorry for the way I greeted you, but if there’s anything you can tell me about the whereabouts of the Captain of the _Enterprise_ , Jim Kirk, or the Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy, I would greatly appreciate it, Miss...?”

“Tessa,” she answered. “My name is Tessa, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Just please don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Hikaru answered, and he raised both of his hands in a sign of goodwill. “I promise.”

Tessa looked to the door nearby. She looked back to Hikaru. “They’re in there.” He began to walk over. “No, you can’t. Only the Inner Circle and I can get in.”

“So you’re one of them,” he said with a hint of distrust. Terrific.

“I work for Mister Shaw,” she said, and he felt like he had been corrected. “Emma Frost and Jason Wyngarde are mentally controlling the doctor using a special machine and sophisticated hologram technology that Wyngarde calls “illusions.” They’ve got him brainwashed, which is why he’s acting the way he has been.”

Well, that was something. He hadn’t gone evil just for the hell of it. It was a small victory, but Hikaru would take whatever he could get. “What about the captain?”

“He’s a hostage; they’re using him as bait to trick you guys into coming after him. Then they’ll unleash the doctor on your ship, spin it so that he’s a psychic gone rogue, and get the Federation to invest in Mister Shaw’s new weapons technology.”

“That’s insane.”

“I agree, and while Mister Shaw is a ruthless businessman, this plan is mostly Wyngarde’s doing.” Tessa looked down at the floor. “I don’t want Mister Shaw to get hurt, but this is going too far. As I said, he’s ruthless, but he’s never been this cruel before.”

Hikaru sighed and leaned back against the wall. This was bad. If this Wyngarde was controlling McCoy, then there was no way to get the captain back without getting fried. More troubling, going in directly would play right into this Inner Circle’s hands. 

He pulled out his communicator. “Lieutenant Sulu to Commander Spock.”

The communicator beeped. _This is Commander Spock. Go ahead, Lieutenant._

Hikaru walked somewhat away from Tessa. “We have a priority alpha situation up on the IC level.” He held the communicator away from his face. “Can you get them up here?”

Tessa nodded. “I have to go back soon, they’ll wonder what’s keeping me.”

“Understood,” Sulu said as he waited for Spock’s reply. 

_I comprehend, Lieutenant. We’re on the way._

“Tell them to go into the main hall, and take the first left. That will lead them to this elevator,” Tessa licked her lips nervously. “And tell them to hurry.”

“Did you get that, Spock?”

_Indeed. Spock out._

Tessa went over to the elevator control panel and entered a special code. The panel lit up green. “They have two minutes.”

“Thanks,” Hikaru said. “I’m sorry for scaring you. That’s not normally my thing.”

Tessa smiled, and Hikaru realized that she was beautiful. “You didn’t set out to, it’s fine. It’s also not the worst thing happening in the club tonight,” she added with distaste. 

The dumbwaiter bell rang a second time, and Tessa once again slid the door open. There was champagne in a bucket along with six flutes. She took the tray and gave Hikaru a sad little smile. “I have to go now,” she said. “Good luck.” She walked over to the door and entered another code; the door unlocked, and she turned to give Hikaru another little smile as it closed behind her.

For the second time, Hikaru found himself waiting. However, this time it didn’t take nearly as long as the elevator chime sounded. Spock, Nyota, Scotty, Chekov, and two security officers stepped off it. 

“Where are they? Where’s the captain?”

“He’s in there, but if we barge in we’re giving them what they want,” Sulu said. “They’re counting on us to rescue him so they can claim we were hostile and send McCoy after the _Enterprise_.”

“McCoy?” Uhura was confused. “I don’t understand.”

Hikaru quickly related the details to his fellow officers. When he finished, they all took a few moments to absorb what he told them.

Spock actually frowned. “Unfortunately, their gamble is based in logic. We cannot storm their inner sanctum without causing a diplomatic incident.”

“Can we beam them out? Use their life signs to pull them out the room?” Nyota asked.

“It is certainly worth a try.” Spock stepped aside to comm the _Enterprise_ , leaving Nyota and Hikaru alone with each other. 

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak.

Nyota cut him off. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he asked.

“Don’t start going on about how you knew this would happen.”

“I wasn’t going to go on,” Hikaru said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Nyota stared at him.

“I wasn’t. I was just going to say that maybe someone should have listened to me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hikaru, now is not the time. I don’t think anyone, even you, could have predicted this. We need to worry about getting them out of there first and foremost.”

Hikaru sighed. “You’re right. I just have a really bad feeling about this, is all. This situation is pretty terrible.”

“It is, but we can fix it,” Nyota said. 

Not a moment too soon, as Spock rejoined them.

“The room has some kind of shielding, and we are unable to isolate the captain or the doctor’s life signs.” 

“Figures,” Hikaru said with a frown. 

“If we beam out everyone in the room, they’ll plead hostility,” Nyota added. 

Spock inclined his head in a nod. “That is correct. We shall simply have to come up with another way.” He again grabbed his communicator. “Perhaps Admiral Pike will have an idea; he was the one who provided the information about this organization to the captain. He and I can perhaps devise a strategy. _Enterprise_ , this is Commander Spock. I need an open channel to Admiral Pike with priority one...”

Hikaru looked back toward the door; it looked like any move they made would be used against them. They just had to hope that McCoy would get snapped out of that Wyngarde guy’s control, or that Spock and Pike could come up with a quick plan to get them out of this. 

Until then, they had nothing else to do but be patient.

\------

Jim Kirk sat as he attempted to loosen his bonds. Unfortunately for him, the woman, Tessa he reminded himself, did a pretty good job of tying him up.

He looked up from where he sat at the Inner Circle. They all toasted their victory with Shaw’s champagne. They were kind of disgusting, and also stupid if they thought this plan was going to work. However, he had to admit he couldn’t really see a way out of it. Even if he managed to free himself, Bones would take him out. 

Jim swallowed as he watched Bones drape himself all over Wyngarde. Not Bones, he corrected but Leonard. Bones didn’t simper or fawn over people. Bones didn’t flirt like that. 

Bones wasn’t cruel.

Wyngarde enslaved him all right, and he turned him into someone he wasn’t meant to be. 

“You’re rather quiet, Captain,” Shaw said. “Contemplating your fate?”

Jim raised his head defiantly. “Wondering how much longer it’s going to take for my crew to get me out of here, Shaw.”

The Inner Circle all laughed, even Bones, which caused Jim to frown. 

“Apparently, my initial assessment of your intelligence was correct,” Shaw said once he calmed down. “There is no way out for you, Kirk. If they come, then we’ll unleash McCoy on them. We’ll tell Starfleet that you all acted aggressively towards us during our gala. There is no way you can win this.”

“Fortunately, I don’t believe in no-win scenarios,” Jim shot back. “My crew isn’t stupid, Shaw. They’ll figure it out.”

Wyngarde smiled. “What of it? They’ll die at the hands of my Phoenix. So long as I control him, and believe me when I say I have no intention of letting him go, they won’t stand a chance.”

Jim hated to admit it, but he had a point. It was unlikely that the _Enterprise_ could take Bones out, let alone a team of officers on foot. The only thing he could hope for is maybe them beaming Bones away from Wyngarde to try and break his control. 

Well, wait a minute.

There was a possible way to break Wyngarde’s hold on Bones that didn’t require his crew. He could keep trying to reach out to him through the psychic rapport, wear the wall down, and then snap him out of it.

Jim considered it for a moment.

He’d only have the one shot. 

It was also extremely risky. He’d have to focus all of his attention on reaching Bones, which could leave him vulnerable to a physical assault. This was the first time he tried something like this. What if it didn’t work and he burned his mind out in the process?

It didn’t matter. He’d do it a thousand times if it meant saving Bones.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The rapport was like a pathway, and Jim visualized himself walking down it. He saw himself in his captain’s uniform walking through a nothingness that somehow wasn’t empty. It felt like home. Slowly, the path became darker and filled with fog. 

//Bones.// 

He walked down the path until he saw a building. It looked vaguely familiar, but it was too dark to recognize well. 

//Bones.//

He walked towards the building, when it hit him what it was. 

It was the front entrance to the Hellfire Club.

Shit.

This was bad. If Bones’ brain turned into the Hellfire Club, it meant Wyngarde had a stronger hold on him than he thought. Undeterred, Jim kept walking. He moved up the front stairs when the door slowly opened. “Bones?”

“I’m afraid not,” Jason Wyngarde said as he stepped into the light. The jacket and waistcoat were gone, and he was simply clad in his linen shirt, breeches, and shoes. A sword hung at his left hip. 

“I’m going to ask you once nicely,” Jim said as he grabbed the phaser holstered on his side. “Get out of his head, and let him go.”

“I rather thought you would try something like this,” Wyngarde said, ignoring him as he pulled on a pair of white gloves. “We knew he had a psionic bond with someone, and once you so charmingly claimed your territory in front of me, it was not hard to deduce that you were that person.” 

The phaser in Jim’s hand turned into a sword. He blinked at it in confusion. 

“Of course you’d think you could get to him mentally to snap him out of my control,” Wyngarde continued as he walked down the steps. “So I shall make this simple. A duel; no quarter asked, no quarter given. If you win, you can have your precious _Bones_ back, but if I win he stays mine, body and soul, forever!”

Jim glared at him; it had been a while since he and Sulu had a fencing lesson, and he was still a novice at it besides. Dueling Wyngarde was not likely to go in his favor.

What choice did he have?

In the blink of an eye, Jim’s outfit shifted to that of an American soldier during the Revolutionary war. He wore a tri-cornered hat, yellow shirt, and blue vest and breeches tucked into black knee boots. He rolled his eyes. “Agreed,” he said as he took his position. “ _En garde_.”

Wyngarde took a similar stance before launching into an aggressive first strike. Jim barely managed to block the blow before he lunged back. Wyngarde parried before seeing an opening. Jim dodged by rolling under his sword to strike him in the back; however, Wyngarde sensed his plan and turned in time to block it.

The only sounds in this dark foggy place were of steel clanging against steel. 

Wyngarde advanced on him, forcing Jim onto the defensive. He stepped backwards away from Wyngarde as he blocked each attack with his sword. 

That was when Jim stumbled onto a flight of stairs. He managed to prevent himself from losing his balance as he moved up them, still defending himself against Wyngarde’s attacks. He regained the offensive, and he attacked Wyngarde boldly with a long lunge.

As he landed, the steps turned into a slide, and Jim lost his balance as he slid down to the ground. “Shit!” he exclaimed as he managed to slide under Wyngarde’s outstretched arm. His hat wasn’t so lucky, as Wyngarde’s sword pierced it. He simply pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

Jim stood and regained his balance. Wyngarde advanced on him again, but this time Jim bumped into someone as he stepped backwards. He turned to look and see who it was.

It was Bones, and he was in the black and red outfit he wore as an Inner Circle member.

“Bones!” He looked at him with relief. “It’s me, Jim. Come on, I’m here to set you free.”

Bones blinked at him before turning to Wyngarde. He turned back to Jim. “Do I know you? Your face is somewhat familiar, but your clothing marks you as a common American, a group with which I do not associate.”

 _Jesus Christ_.

“You know me better than anyone,” Jim said with a note of desperation. “We’re best friends, and more. You’re my partner, Bones, try to think!”

Bones’ eyes clouded in confusion. “I...”

“You’re wasting your time, Kirk,” Wyngarde said as he struck out at Jim. Jim grabbed Bones and pushed him out of the way of the attack. They landed on the ground together, and Jim looked to make sure that Bones was unharmed. He was, and Jim reached out to help him up. Bones hesitated, but he took his hand and stood.

Jim smiled at him. “You’ve got to remember something. Like how...” he paused. Well, if ever there was a time for him to say it, it was now. “Like how I never say _I love you_ but instead I say _back at you_.”

Something in Bones’ gaze flickered but as it came, it died. The expression on his face softened, though.

“I’ve had enough,” Wyngarde snapped. He rushed Jim with his sword, and Jim managed to stop him from running him through. “Your rapport is nothing! Your _love_ is nothing! My control is everything!”

“Struck a nerve, did I?” Jim asked as he moved as far from Bones as he could. Bones stood nearby and continued to watch the fight, although his gaze lingered more and more on Jim and less on Wyngarde. 

Wyngarde attacked furiously, and Jim was struck by the fact that he was growing more tired as their match continued. The strain was phenomenal; his mind tired and it affected his telepathic body like muscle fatigue. Unfortunately, Wyngarde seemed to only get stronger. 

Well, there was one thing he could try. 

He spun and switched sword hands, making a strike with his right hand instead of his left. Wyngarde laughed. “Going for broke, are we?” Wyngarde asked as he countered the attack. 

“Fuck you,” Jim snapped as he struggled to hold him off. 

Again, Wyngarde laughed. “Perhaps later. If I can control McCoy, what makes you think I can’t control you?”

Jim growled at him as he lunged. His aim was off, and he missed. 

He also left himself wide open.

Wyngarde seized the opportunity and struck lightning-quick. The blade ran Jim through cleanly, and he screamed.

“You’ve lost,” Wyngarde said with a smirk as he pulled the blade back out. 

Jim grabbed the wound in his chest as he fell first to his knees, and then to lie on the ground. He saw Bones standing over him.

He closed his eyes, and back in reality, he fell to the floor out of his chair. His chest heaved several times, and he was aware that Wyngarde stood next to his body. Gloating, the illusionist placed a foot on his chest.

“You’ve lost,” Wyngarde repeated. 

“Wyngarde,” he choked. “Bones...no...”

He fell silent and deadly still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I know, I know, I ended on the worst possible cliffhanger I could have. I AM SORRY. Please don't kill me. ;_; Just tune in next week...I promise things aren't what they seem.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 16) Yes, I turned Pavel into C. Montgomery Burns for a moment. What? It’s appropriate!  
> 17) The mind-tap mechanism is a real thing from the comics, used by Jason Wyngarde on Jean Grey. It was indeed designed by Emma Frost.


	6. Chapter Six

To all appearances, Captain James Tiberius Kirk was dead. 

Shaw and Leland investigated his sudden collapse. Pierce had a look of concern on his face, as Emma Frost placed a hand on Jason Wyngarde’s shoulder. Only Leonard McCoy hung back from the chaos. His eyes were dark and focused on Jason.

“I assume he tried to use the rapport,” Emma said to Jason.

“He did, and I showed him what a mistake that was,” Jason answered. “I severed the rapport and struck down his astral form. It killed two birds with one stone.”

“He’s dead?” Pierce asked.

“When the mind is cut down, the body follows,” Emma explained. “If Jason speaks the truth, then yes, Captain Kirk is dead.”

Shaw glared up at him. “Wyngarde, you unmitigated fool. We needed him alive.”

Wyngarde shrugged. “The crew of the _Enterprise_ doesn’t even know he’s been taken. They’ll still come, and when they find him dead we’ll simply tell them McCoy did it.”

Bones’ eyes narrowed for a second before they focused back on Wyngarde.

A low, rattling cough sounded throughout the room. Everyone looked down at Kirk, who coughed a second time. Jim’s entire body trembled, but he managed to sit up. He continued to cough for a bit before his breathing finally regulated. “If I got hit by a bus earlier,” he said, his voice hoarse, “then that was like getting flattened by the _Enterprise_.”

Wyngarde and Frost looked at each other with concern. 

“I do not understand,” Wyngarde said. “I slayed him.”

Emma knelt down next to the captain. She pulled a device out from a pocket in her cape and began to analyze him with it. McCoy turned away to look out the window, and if his eyes glowed white, no one noticed. An ear-splitting whine followed by a small explosion rang out from the device in the White Queen’s hands. She dropped it with a surprised cry before stomping out the flames. “This doesn’t make sense,” she said. “There is no reason why my machine should short out like that.”

McCoy scoffed to himself before turning his attention back to Wyngarde.

Her machinery.

These people with their parlor tricks and their technology; they had no idea what they had done. They had no idea about the forces they set in motion.

His hands glowed with flame, and the lights went out.

“What in God’s name?” Shaw said. “Tessa...”

“At once, sir,” she replied as she slowly made her way through the dark towards the vidphone by the door. 

“Forget to pay the power bill, Shaw?” Leland asked, his voice laced with a cruel edge. 

“Quiet,” Shaw snapped. “This doesn’t make any sense, it’s not storming.”

Tessa’s voice rang throughout the darkness. “The phone’s dead, Mister Shaw. I can’t get through to anyone.”

Bones chuckled, and it was dark.

They were clueless. He was going to enjoy what happened next, and knowing that was nearly enough to cause him to grieve. “It wouldn’t matter if you could,” he said as his voice echoed. “There’s no one who can help you.”

Everyone in the darkness turned to stare at him. He let the flames on his hands climb higher, surrounding his body. He was the only light in the room, and he could see the Inner Circle in all of their so-called glory.

Some of them were confused, but some of them, two in particular, were afraid. 

Jim, however, looked so relieved it made his heart ache. “Bones.”

//I’m going to get you out of here.//

With that, the raptor of the Phoenix enveloped him and he transported Jim and Tessa to the outside hallway. 

They weren’t the people who needed to pay, and they didn’t need to see what he was about to do. He flew back into the Inner Circle’s sanctum and used his telekinesis to hold the door so that no one could get in.

Or out. 

In a way, Bones was more terrified than he had ever been before. He knew exactly what was happening to him; he saw that he had been undergoing a transformation ever since his experience in the M’Kraan crystal. 

Jason Wyngarde and Emma Frost’s machinations sped the process to where he could no longer control it. He could only accept it and revel in it.

That reveling was almost enough to bring him to the ground weeping.

“You made a large mistake, Jason,” he said, still bathed in flames. “You killed the love of my life in front of me. I bet you thought that’d enslave me to you forever; instead, you may as well have slapped me across the face.”

“Jason,” Emma said. “Quickly, engage his mind before...”

“And you,” he spat. “You with your pathetic toys. You’re a pretender. You’re a fraud. You blocked my probes with your machinery, and you controlled me with still more of it. You want to read people’s minds so badly...” He opened a psychic link between them, letting her see all of the hatred and malice that now lived within his soul. “Here, my Queen. Take everything I have to give!”

He hit her with every ounce of psychic energy he could; it expanded her senses over a thousand fold. She could feel every ounce of pain, every laugh, every thought around her and beyond. Emma Frost could do nothing but scream in anguish as her senses were overwhelmed. “No more, please,” she sobbed. “It’s too much...”

Bones grinned and kept assaulting her. Part of him was horrified, but another part had never felt so free. 

The White Queen couldn’t even speak; she was reduced to lying in a heap on the floor. Tears streamed down her face, and they were pitch-black from her mascara. She hugged her arms to her chest and shook under the onslaught. There was no telling her thoughts from the others anymore; in fact, her mind was wiped clean. She was a blank slate.

Only then did Bones stop. 

The other Inner Circle members stared in horror. 

The flames licked higher around him as he turned to face the men. He smiled, and it was humorless and cold. 

He grabbed Leland, Pierce, and Shaw in a telekinetic bubble. He then raised his right hand, and his fingers pointed upwards. After a second, he slowly closed his hand to make a fist, and the bubble constricted around the men, crushing them. “And you, with your ambition,” he said. “I should turn you into dust.”

“No, please,” Leland cried. 

“We didn’t...we weren’t...” Shaw said.

His eyes continued to glow in the darkness. “It is much better to hit you where you live.” He reached out with his mind to the Inner Circle’s computer banks, and telekinetically uploaded all of their files to the computer on the _Enterprise_. 

“When I’m done, you’ll be lucky if you can get a job tending a garden, you’ll be so disgraced.” With that, he teleported them to their homes; they could pack to flee or do what they liked. It wasn’t his problem.

This left him alone with Wyngarde, who was nowhere to be found.

“How cute,” Bones said. “Using your holograms to hide from me. Did you forget that I’m a telepath? Against that cool wall your thoughts shine like a lantern!”

He used his powers to shatter the illusion, and Wyngarde stood flush against the far wall. “My...how did you...”

“I bet that’s not even what you really look like, is it?” Again, he used his powers and shattered the illusion. Wyngarde the handsome gentleman rogue faded into a wispy thin man with a weasley face and moldy-looking black hair. He still had the violet eyes, but they didn’t sparkle anymore.

Wyngarde tried to bring the illusion back up, and it would flicker for a moment before fading away into nothingness. He shrunk back. “Sweet heart, I know how this looks,” Wyngarde pleaded. “But, I...”

“Silence!” A flaming talon appeared and grabbed Wyngarde between its claws. “You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me, and you did it without any care for my feelings. You gave me things I didn’t even know I wanted, you tricked me into giving myself to you... _you raped me_...and all the while, you made me beg for more! Now you’re going to stand there and lie about how you never meant to hurt me?” He laughed, and it was bleak and full of pain. ”Your every action has been specifically designed to hurt me. So now...I am going to hurt you.”

“You already are,” Wyngarde choked. “You’re killing me!”

Again Bones laughed. “No, but you’ll wish I had. You’ll dearly wish I had. You were using me to gain power...power for the club, and power for yourself.” The black flames climbed higher within his soul with what he was about to do. “Your wish is my command.”

With that, all of Jason Wyngarde’s senses expanded so that he was one with the universe. He was a part of creation and destruction; he was the life of the very stars themselves. He was inundated much like the White Queen had been, but on a deeper, more primal level down to the depths of his soul. He had all the awareness of a God, but he was only a man. The experience was too much, it overwhelmed him, and he slipped into a catatonic state.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Bones said as he touched his face. With that, Wyngarde revived. “Again.”

For the second time, Bones imbued Wyngarde with all the powers of a God. Once more Wyngarde’s mind tried to shut down, and Bones brought him back. He repeated the process a dozen times before he was satisfied. Wyngarde slid to the floor with his sweaty hair stuck to his face. His eyes were haunted and desperate. “No please,” he begged. “Please, how can I live after having felt that?”

“I don’t know, Jason, how will I ever find peace again after the damage you’ve wrought? One is my problem, the other is yours.” Again he smiled. “The judgment of the Phoenix sees through you like an x-ray. It’s found you lacking, Jason. Live with it.” He dropped the telekinetic talon, and with that the door locks came back up. “Take her, and go. You’re not worth burning.”

Wyngarde obeyed, cradling the White Queen in his arms as he slunk off into the night. He opened the Inner Circle doors, and as he left, Jim came rushing in along with Spock and the others. “Bones, we heard screaming,” Jim said as he ran up to him. “Is everything all right?”

The first thing he did was dampen down the psychic rapport. “I...I’m...”

Jim’s mouth was tight and his eyes were filled with worry. “Bones, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

Bones closed his eyes; Jim’s thoughts were like an open book to him. There was so much love and concern there and so much warmth. He wanted to get him to the closest Starbase to seek treatment for the mind control. He wanted to take him back to Earth on a leave of absence.

He wanted him to get better.

Too bad there was no way for that to ever be possible again.

The song of power within him that began on the day with the M’Kraan crystal built in intensity to a ringing crescendo. He couldn’t fight it; indeed he had no desire to fight it.  
His hair stirred in a wind, becoming more wild and unruly. His clothes shifted from the black and red period costume to his Phoenix outfit. 

Only it was wrong.

“Bones...your clothes...” Jim said as he looked at his face.

Instead of green, the jacket was a deep red that was almost black. Instead of bright and lustrous, the gold was tarnished and dark. The smile on his face was inhuman, almost psychotic.

“Bones has left the building,” he said. “I am Dark Phoenix!”

A large firebird enveloped him and filled the room.

Then, it exploded.

\-----

The explosion rocked the Hellfire club to its very core, and Jim took cover under a table before the flames filled the room. Sulu and Uhura were with him, and he could only pray that the others found cover as well.

//Bones.// He tried to reach him through the rapport. //Bones please, talk to me.//

“What’s happening?” Uhura asked. “What’s going on?”

“I knew this would happen,” Sulu whispered. “You all told me I was crazy, but I knew it. The doc’s gone off the rails.”

Once again, Jim tried to reach Bones through their bond. //Bones?//

Bones didn’t reply; Jim again reached out to him, and what he felt inside his mind made him almost recoil in sadness, and yes, even fear. There was pain, so much pain. There was despair, so deep that he wasn’t even sure Bones knew it. There was also a great deal of anger, which given the circumstances Jim felt was justified.

But above all else there was a thirst...a yearning for power and sensation beyond human comprehension. 

It was so disturbing and so unlike anything he ever felt in Bones before.

//Bones, please.// He pleaded. //Let us help you. Let _me_ help you.//

The flames died and the table lifted from over their heads before being burned to ash. Jim took quick stock of his surroundings; Spock was behind a chair nearby, and his dress uniform was singed and covered in soot. The two security officers, Ricky and de Salle, had their phasers trained on Bones, although they looked confused. 

“Do we fire, sir?” Ricky asked. 

“Stand down,” Jim barked. 

Sulu looked at him with a bewildered expression. “Are you crazy?”

“I said stand the fuck down,” Jim said to him. //Bones, come on. You don’t want this.//

For a time, there was silence through the rapport. Then came four words that would haunt Jim for the rest of his life.

//Yes, Jim; I do.//

Flaming wings formed on Bones’ back as that inhuman, dark smile stayed frozen on his face. He hovered in the air. 

“You were right to fear me, Sulu,” he said, “and by the time I’m done you’ll wish that it was simple fear you still felt.”

He raised his hands above his head, and a ball of flame a meter wide formed above them. The psychotic grin widened, he aimed, and he launched it at Jim, Nyota, and Sulu. The three of them barely managed to dodge it in time, and it blew a hole in the floor. 

Bones laughed, and it was high-pitched and manic. “You wish to play. All right, then.”

“Why are you attacking us?” Jim asked. “For God’s sake, Bones, what is happening to you?”

“God?” Bones looked thoughtful. “For all intents and purposes, I _am_ God. I am fire and life incarnate 18 !” He spotted Scotty and Chekov, who lurked behind the desk. Scotty took readings on a tricorder. Again the rigid smile formed on Bones’ face. “Little boys with their toys, always playing...” He rushed towards them, leaving a trail of flame in his wake.

“No!” Jim shouted, but it was too late. Bones turned into a raptor and flew right through them; this acted like an electric shock, and it stunned both of them. They fell to the ground like marionettes with their strings cut. 

Sulu assumed a battle stance. Bones saw him and scoffed.

Images hit Jim through the rapport of black flames climbing high into the night and across his soul, of cold and dying stars and planets being consumed and eaten. He couldn’t fully register what they meant; he knew he needed to calm Bones and try to stop him. He cursed Wyngarde’s name thoroughly. If this was because of his tampering with Bones’ mind, there would be nowhere he could run that Jim wouldn’t find him.

“The conceit you have to take me on,” Bones said his voice laced with a cruel edge Jim had never heard before. “The simple arrogance.” He reared back and flew low to the ground, skimming across it, before becoming again engulfed by flames. At the last second, he angled himself up diagonally and hit Sulu ten times at once, effectively using a pyrokinetic uppercut. 

Sulu collapsed; he was also knocked out. 

Jim shook his head sadly; not only had Bones attacked them, he enjoyed it. Using his power was acting like a runner’s high for him; it stimulated his emotions like a drug. 

It pained him, but something needed to be done.

As if on cue, Ricky spoke. “I have a shot, sir,” he said. “Waiting on you.”

Jim looked down at the floor. “Take the shot.”

“Copy that,” Ricky said as he opened fire. Bones deflected the shot back at him, and he was stunned.

“Fool, do you really think you can surprise me? I can read your thoughts as they happen. I’m picking all of your minds clean. I know your plans before you make them, and I‘ll counter every single one!”

de Salle swallowed, but trained his phaser onto Bones. Bones waved a hand, and the phaser turned around, aiming at his chest. “No!” de Salle cried out as it fired, stunning him.

Nyota covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, Leonard,” she said. “What have they done to you? We’re your friends...we’re your _family_.”

“They set me free,” Bones answered with a shrug. “And Dark Phoenix is alone. No friends, no family. No ties.”

“Doctor, I understand you have been through a traumatic ordeal,” Spock began as he stepped forward. Bones turned to him, still hovering a half a meter off the ground. “I also understand that the road to recovery from such mental abuse is long and fraught with difficulty. Lashing out at us, while providing a temporary relief to your pain, is illogical and solves nothing. Let us take you back to the ship, where we can arrange counseling for you...”

Again, Bones laughed that maniacal almost-cackle. “You and your logic, Spock, always with your logic. Do you know how tedious you truly are? The worst crime is being boring, Spock, and you have committed it since birth.” Beams of flames shot from his hands, and he hit both of them. Nyota screamed and Spock groaned as they fell to the floor.

This left Jim alone with Bones.

“Bones, please,” Jim said again. “Please, don’t do this. We can help you. Let me help you.”

“It’s too late for help, darlin’,” Bones...no, Dark Phoenix, said. “And it’s too late for us.”

With that, he used his telepathic powers to simply make Jim fall asleep. He crumpled and curled up, lying by the hole in the floor.

\-----

Some time later, Jim Kirk awakened. It took him a moment to register his surroundings. He was on the floor of the Hellfire Club’s Inner Circle, next to a charred hole.

Jim groaned; fuck, that was right. Bones went crazy and beat the shit out of them. Nearby, Sulu made a frustrated sound. Jim stood to survey the damage; the rest of the crew came to as well. It didn’t take long, and they were all awake. 

“Well,” Scotty said with a cough. “That could have gone better.”

“I don’t really see how it could have gone any worse,” Sulu said as his eyes narrowed to focus on Jim.

“We’re alive, Hikaru,” Nyota said as she ran her fingers through her hair. “That counts for something.”

Jim stared up at the sky. Dawn was breaking, and the early morning light cast a grayish tint to the sky. He continued to watch it for a time, searching for any sign of Bones. In spite of everything he said, the rapport was still active. He could feel him, although it was a little faint. 

Bones, or Dark Phoenix rather, must have been quite a distance away.

//Bones, I know you’re out there.// He sighed. //Please come back. I know you think it’s too late, but it’s not. We can save you.//

No answer came to him.

Jim sighed a second time.

Spock hailed the _Enterprise_ on his communicator. “Commander Spock to _Enterprise_ , come in.”

There was static before a reply came. _This is Lieutenant M’Ress, although I am having a bit of difficulty hearing you, Commander. A lot of the ship’s functions are offline._

“Offline?” Spock asked. “How so?”

_We were hit by some kind of energy pulse a couple of hours ago. It disabled the engines. Life support and the transporters are still functioning, so we’ll be able to bring you back okay. Engineering’s almost got everything back up and running._

“That’s my team,” Scotty said with some pride. 

“Understood, Lieutenant. We are not ready to beam up yet; I was calling for a status report. Spock out.” Spock turned to face his captain. “It would appear that Doctor McCoy was quite thorough before departing.”

Jim closed his eyes. He left the life-support and transporters functioning; he only made it so he couldn’t be pursued. He didn’t hurt anyone. It was cold comfort, but it was all Jim had.

“I don’t understand this,” Nyota began, and everyone turned to her. “I know that he was being controlled, but why would he lash out like this? Why disappear? Why hurt us at all when we had nothing to do with it?”

Sulu stared at her. “You really have to ask? That Phoenix...thing has driven him nuts, just like it would you, or me, or anyone else hosting it.”

There was a long silence.

“Hikaru, I don’t think that’s a fair assessment. He was fine before this happened.”

“Was he?” Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest. “I read the mission log for Platonius. Did he or did he not go out of his way to not only humiliate that Parmen guy, but destroy their home as well?”

Jim said nothing.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I cannot speak with any certainty as to the doctor’s thought process on Platonius. However, I must admit there was a deliberateness to his actions that suggests your theory is correct.”

“He’s also been using his powers to heal people, when he used to be content to do it the normal human way,” Sulu continued. “That was in the mission report, too. He’s been slipping for a while, growing less and less human. I warned you all on the _Starjammer_ , and I warned you all since, but everyone told me I was just being oversensitive.”

“That’s enough,” Jim said, his voice quiet. 

“Really? You think so?” Hikaru looked at him with a challenge in his eyes. “You’ve been sleeping with him for God knows how long! If anyone should have picked up on it, it’s _you_. I bet you noticed and chose not to do anything about it. You let your personal feelings get in the way...”

“I said that’s enough!” Jim said. “Okay, Bones has been changing. I think that’s natural given that he’s gone through something that literally no other human being has ever experienced. Right now he’s confused, and he’s in pain. We need to help him.”

Sulu’s jaw dropped. “Help him? Did you not just hear what M’Ress said? He attacked the _Enterprise_! Last I checked, attacking a Federation vessel when unprovoked is a declaration of open hostility! And that doesn’t include the way he attacked all of us!”

“He didn’t hurt anyone, he just knocked us out!” The argument sounded weak, even to Jim.

Sulu barked out a sarcastic laugh. “Gee, how nice of him. What’s to say he won’t come back for more and kill someone next time? Who says he won’t attack whole planets? He’s a cosmic level-threat, Kirk, and you need to pull your head out of your ass and realize it!”

Everyone stood in shocked silence.

Without a word, Jim turned and made his way out of the room. 

There was a pause before Nyota turned to Hikaru. “You’re being very unkind right now, Hikaru. It’s unnecessary and unworthy of you.” She gathered up her skirt and ran after Jim. “Jim, wait!”

Jim stepped over the shattered glass to walk onto the Hellfire Club’s terrace. The sun was higher and had painted the sky shades of violet, orange, and gold. It was a spectacular sunrise, but he didn’t care about it at all. He grabbed the ledge and stood.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to face Nyota. “He doesn’t mean it,” she said. 

Jim scoffed. “Yes, he does.”

Nyota frowned. “Maybe a part of him. Hikaru’s anger comes from fear; no one really blames you for what’s happened, Jim. There was no way to predict this. There was no way to know about the Hellfire Club’s plans, and there was no way to see Leonard’s evolution until it was too late.”

“I can’t help but feel that I should have known,” Jim answered. “I mean, I suspected. Some of the feelings I’d get from him sometimes should have clued me in.”

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. “I don’t follow.”

Jim sighed. “Bones and I have a psychic rapport. It’s similar to the bond between married Vulcans but stronger.” He smiled, although it was humorless. “It’s actually still active. He’s far away now and across space. He’s searching for something, but I don’t know what yet.”

Nyota nodded. “That may prove useful. Could you use it to track him?”

“I can try,” Jim said with a shrug. “Though he’d likely know what I was doing. It takes me a lot more effort to shield thoughts from him than it does for him to do the same to me. He actually did it just before he became Dark Phoenix; I think it was to spare me.”

Nodding a second time, Nyota looked thoughtful. “Actually...now that you mention being spared, he really could have killed all of us with a thought. Why didn’t he?”

Jim brought his hand to his chin and thought. “The only thing I can think of is that Bones still has at least some control over Phoenix. That may be too optimistic, though.”

“No,” Nyota said with a shake of her head. “No, I don’t think it’s too optimistic at all. It actually makes sense...while Phoenix may have no compunction about burning us all away, Leonard would never forgive himself. It’s not in his nature to hurt, let alone kill.” She smiled at him. “Your Bones is still in there, which means we can bring him back.”

A plan formed in Jim’s head. “We can use the readings Scotty and Chekov took of him using Cerebro, and come up with some kind of device to slow him down. I mean, if Emma Frost invented a machine to tap into his mind, why can’t we make one to level the playing field? If we can avoid hurting him we will, but it doesn’t need to come down to him or us.”

“I think it’s a good strategy,” Nyota said. “Maybe Spock can use Cerebro to help heal his mind. I do think a lot of this is trauma related, and I agree that we should help him more than fight him.” A sad look crossed her features. “Although...there is a chance that Hikaru is right, and there will be no saving him. Are you prepared for that?”

A coldness filled Jim’s chest at her words. He wished that it was some other way, but as long as he was the captain of the _Enterprise_ , she was right. He had to be prepared to stop Dark Phoenix no matter what.

Even if it meant killing Bones.

“I’ll try to get used to it,” Jim answered. 

Nyota nodded. “Come, let’s go back to the others,” she said as she held out her hand to him. “We need to get back to the ship so we can work on this plan of yours.”

Jim took her hand, and they went back inside the Hellfire Club. He tried to reach out to Bones one last time through the rapport, but he received only silence. Sighing, they walked back into the Inner Circle.

It was time to go to work.

\-----

After making his way through a stargate all the way into the Delta Quadrant, Dark Phoenix tired.

This made him frown.

Tiring was unacceptable. It meant that his powers were still finite. 

Oh sure, his powers were tremendous and growing, but he still had limits. Worse yet, he still wasn’t at the level he was in the M’Kraan Crystal. He wanted...no, he _needed_ his powers to be limitless. 

He was almost a God, but almost wasn’t good enough. He needed to control all life, all creation. He needed to be infinite and one with all that was. The best way for that to happen would be for him to absorb a large amount of energy. He needed to tap into a power source and consume it in order to step up his game. 

Not just any power source would do. He needed something...big. Giant, even.

Like a star.

He was suddenly starving. 

Yes, a big star, one similar to the Earth’s sun. That would probably do it. 

Dark Phoenix reached out telepathically throughout the galaxy, using his powers as a type of sonar. After a minute, he found a system with a G-type star like the Earth’s sun. The life on the planets had long since died out.

It was perfect.

“Second to the right,” he said with a grin, “and then straight on ‘til morning19 .”

He veered to the west and headed off to claim his prize. It didn’t take very long before he stood before it. 

The star was called D’Bari, and it was ancient. It was your average G-type star and had existed for three billion years. It easily was going to live for another three or four billion. It was about 1,600,000 and some change kilometers in diameter, and had a core temperature of 7,778,000 degrees Kelvin. 

Correction: it could have lived for another three or four billion more.

Dark Phoenix slowed to a stop in front of the star. He hovered in space, watching it flare and simmer with a curious expression.

He was close enough to touch it if he wished. And oh, he wished. He reached out a hand, and the solar energy formed a stream and flowed towards it. “Imagine the power to crack the firmament and extinguish suns.” He looked up to the sky, and his smile widened. “Imagine all that power in the wrong hands.”

It was simple to expand the stream to be the width of his body, and he absorbed the energy from the star. It would only take a few minutes to complete the task. Dark Phoenix closed his eyes with a grin. He tilted his head back and opened his arms as he felt the power begin to flow through him. 

“Yes,” he said out loud. “Yes,” he repeated as he continued to suck the star dry. 

It sated him nicely. Soon his power would be even greater, although he had a nagging feeling that it would still not be as significant as it was when he bound the M’Kraan Crystal. 

It would do for the time being though.

He continued to feed, and his mood elevated from pleased to pure ecstasy.

\-----

On Chandilar, it was late in the nighttime.

Empress and Majestrix Lilandra slept, although it was fitful. For some reason, she was on edge. It was as if something was not right in the heavens, and as a result her sleep was disturbed.

“Majestrix,” a voice called, waking her out of her slumber. “Majestrix, do you hear me?”

She sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. There, on a view screen near her bed, was the Lord Chamberlin. “Yes, I hear you. Whatever is the matter?”

“Captain Lord Juber is on the Insta-link,” the Lord Chamberlain explained. “He needs to speak with you urgently.”

Lilandra frowned. She and Juber went back to her early days in the Imperial fleet. If he was using the Insta-link, then his situation must be of the utmost importance. She slid out of her bed, gathering her robe about her. “I shall take his transmission in the War Room.”

With that, she turned and made her way through the palace. Imperial Sage Araki quickly joined her, walking his customary meter behind her.

“Majestrix,” he began, and she held up a hand to silence him.

“I know, Araki,” she answered. “We shall soon see what is causing this trouble.” 

Together they arrived in the palace’s War Room. “Main screen,” she ordered, and after only a moment, Captain Lord Juber and Science Officer Eluke appeared. 

“Imperial Majestrix, Lux Gloriana of the Shi’ar,” Juber said with a bow. “I am sorry to disturb you, but we have a situation here in D’bari.”

“A situation?” Lilandra couldn’t help but be annoyed. “I fail to understand...”

“Here,” Juber said as he stepped out of view. The image of the Insta-link focused on a person floating just in front of the D’bari sun. He seemed familiar, although Lilandra could not have said from where by looking at his back. “According to our sensors, that... _creature_ is eating the sun!”

It sounded impossible to believe. “Are you certain?” 

“Yes, Majesty,” Eluke began. “According to my sensors, if it continues at the rate at its going, D’bari will supernova within minutes.”

“We cannot allow that to happen,” Lilandra said. “D’bari may be a dead system, but that still does not mean its star should be extinguished. Captain, engage the creature but do so carefully. Something that is powerful enough to absorb a sun will surely be powerful enough to destroy our newest battleship.”

“Understood, Majesty,” Juber said. “You heard the Empress! Fire photon cannons!”

The Tactics Officer did as she was told, and fired two shots as a warning to the creature. As if confused, the creature stopped in the middle of absorbing the star to face the ship. A large firebird formed around it.

“No,” Araki whispered, and Lilandra found she could only echo his sentiment.

Juber frowned. “What in the nine dying stars...?”

“Run,” Lilandra shouted. “Cease the engagement and run, Juber!”

“But, Lilandra---“ He began.

“Do as I command! Abort, Juber!”

It was too late. The Phoenix flew towards them. It reared its head back, giving a mighty screech, as it emitted a pulse of energy aimed right for the ship. Everything on board the Shi’ar cruiser immediately shorted out, excluding communications and life-support. Their weapons, their engines...all of it was gone. 

The ship was crippled. 

“Everything is down,” the tactics officer said. “We’ve lost all power...estimate twenty-four hours remaining on life support and falling....”

“Sharra and K’ythri,” Juber said a second time in shock. “What manner of creature could do such a thing?”

“Send a rescue ship to them immediately,” Lilandra barked to Araki. “I can only pray they get to them in time, but send one now!”

“At once, Majestrix,” Araki said as he sat at the communications console to dispatch the ship. 

The firebird came back into view, although it was fuzzy and distorted in the wake of the ship’s power being cut. Lilandra sent a silent prayer to her Gods. The Phoenix regarded the ship for a long while. Deciding it was done with its deliberation, it flew off into space. Lilandra breathed a sigh of relief.

Juber and his crew were safe.

For now.

“Araki, summon the Ministry,” she said with more authority than fear. “I need to speak with them at once. It appears that what we have been afraid of these few months has come to pass.”

It took a moment for Araki to speak, and when he did he sounded truly sad. “Yes, Majestrix, I know what you mean.” 

“That bird image can mean only one thing,” she continued. “That the Phoenix has gone rogue. I must meet with my council to determine how to deal with this threat, and Leonard McCoy _is_ a threat, Araki. Not just to the Empire, but to all life itself. He must be dealt with no matter what the cost.”

“I have issued the summons, Majesty,” Araki replied. “They will meet with you here as soon as possible.”

Lilandra nodded. “Agreed. I pray with every fiber of my being, Araki, that we will not be too late.”

Araki did not say anything in reply; indeed, he did not have to. The very expression on his face made it clear that he felt the same.

\-----

All was quiet on the starship _Enterprise_.

Nyota Uhura couldn’t help but think that perhaps it was a little too quiet.

They headed back to Earth in order to pick up a Starfleet trauma counselor for when they would next encounter Dark Phoenix. If all went according to plan, then they would use her services.

If it did not...well, she tried not to think of that.

While Nyota was not afraid exactly, she was apprehensive about encountering Dark Phoenix again. She knew deep down inside that he was still Leonard McCoy, which meant that he was also still her dear friend. 

She could not, however, deny the fact that he was inherently dangerous in his current state. 

Scotty and Chekov designed several devices in order to give them an edge when next they would encounter him. First, special wristbands to mask their presence from his telepathy; more importantly, there was the mnemonic scrambler. The device was a diadem made to cripple a person’s thought process. 

“If he can’t even form a coherent thought,” Scotty explained, “then there’s no way he can use powers that depend upon his mind.”

Spock agreed that the plan was logically sound, and Jim gave the go ahead for them to build it. He took Spock off his regular duties to assist them. 

Sulu spent most of his off-time training. He also had yet to apologize to the captain for his outburst. Jim didn’t seem to hold it against him, but there was a tension between the two when they would be in the same room together that wasn’t there before.

In addition to apprehensive, Nyota was also frustrated.

Sure, engineering and physics were not her areas of expertise. It never bothered her before, but now...she hated not being able to help. After a day of doing her scheduled shift and hovering over the schematic writing, she decided she could either mope or do what she could. So, she threw herself back into researching the Shi’ar. Specifically, she read their legends regarding the Phoenix force. It might give her some clue as to what they could expect or even if the Phoenix had any kind of weaknesses. 

Unfortunately, nothing was really turning up in terms of weaknesses.

Pretty much it seemed that they all agreed. 

The Phoenix was the supreme force of life and creation in the universe; guarding the M’Kraan crystal was its secondary function. It ultimately provided the life force for all beings in the cosmos.

However...what it gave, it could also take away.

There was talk of a Black Angel in these records or, perhaps more worryingly, the Chaos-Bringer. The Phoenix was what is and what will be, and if it so desired, much like the crystal it guarded, it could be the End of All That Is.

It didn’t take a degree in engineering to figure out that Dark Phoenix was the Chaos-Bringer of legend. 

All of the stories agreed that a main function of the Phoenix was to cast judgment. Sometimes this meant on beings, such as it did to the Mad Emperor D’Ken. But sometimes...

Sometimes this meant for entire civilizations.

As she told Hikaru, the most common phrase regarding the Phoenix was it “burning away what doesn’t work.” It apparently could consume stars and whole planets if it wanted. Ostensibly, because of his passion and care for other living beings, the Phoenix had chosen Leonard. Maybe...maybe Leonard had let it get too close, because it seemed like now the Phoenix was replacing him20. At the very least, it twisted him into something warped and dark.

At the end of the day, it seemed like both Hikaru and Jim were right.

Hikaru was right in that no mortal creature should house a force like the Phoenix. It belonged in the cosmos, and it needed to be free and untainted.

Jim was right in that, for better or worse, Leonard and Phoenix were one in the same. This meant that they could reach out to Leonard, help him regain control, and put Phoenix away for the foreseeable future. She wasn’t sure if there was a way to undo their bond, but perhaps with time Spock and Scotty could devise something to free Leonard from Phoenix.

They had to at least try.

Nyota put her PADD down and looked at Scotty and Chekov. The mnemonic scrambler sat in Scotty’s hands. It was a thin metal band that looked almost like a type of crown; circuits ran along the edges and it had a light in the middle that would turn on when the scrambler was active, she supposed.

“Now to just test it,” Scotty said. 

Pavel eyed him warily. “You cannot test it on me, I need to watch the readings,” he said. “I have to help you make certain it is working.”

“True,” Scotty said with a thoughtful look.

“What’s that?” Nyota asked. “You need to test it on someone?”

“Aye,” Scotty said.

“Okay, well how about me?” 

Scotty and Chekov looked at her, and the former cleared his throat. “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s not going to turn me into a vegetable, right? It’s just going to make it hard to think.” She shrugged. “I want to help.”

Pavel shrugged. “Okay.”

Scotty nodded. “If you insist, Nyota.”

Nyota smiled. “Thank you, Scotty.”

Scotty walked over and slid the headband down over her forehead. It was a bit big on her, but her hair offset some of the space. “Now, what it’s going to do is scramble your thoughts and block you from forming complete ones,” he said with a thoughtful look. “I can’t promise that it will be comfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Nyota said with a bit more bravado than she felt. “Go ahead.”

“All righty,” Scotty said as he pulled out a control. He winced a little and turned it on.

All at once, an ear-splitting pain filled her head. It made her double over, and she clutched the band in her hands. She tried to pull it off, but her brain was too sluggish; it couldn’t send the right nerve impulses to her hands to make them cooperate. 

“Oh...oh my God,” she managed to exclaim. “Hurts...”

Pavel gave her a worried look before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “It is functioning properly...output levels are nominal...”

Tears formed in her eyes, and she struggled to blink them away. Her breathing became labored; it hurt so much, it felt like a migraine ramped up a thousand fold. She couldn’t concentrate on anything, not even on how much pain she was feeling. 

It was torture.

Scotty watched her before turning it off with a pained grimace. “There we are. All set, we know it works.” 

Nyota breathed frantically; just like that, her mind was clear. Her hands trembled, and she managed to wipe the tears off her face. It was without a doubt the worst physical sensation she had ever experienced. 

Fortunately, it was over.

“If it made me feel this bad,” Nyota said with a gulp, “I can’t even comprehend what it will do to Leonard.”

“We are sorry,” Pavel said. 

Scotty nodded. “Very sorry.”

“It’s all right. I volunteered.” Finally able to stand upright, she did so. “Goodness.”

Scotty gently took the scrambler off her head. “Well, I’d call that a success.”

“Agreed,” Pavel added.

Just then, Jim and Spock came into the lab. Spock looked as implacable as ever, while Jim had the haunted look on his face that had been present since the doctor left. “How’s it coming?” Jim asked in a grim tone. 

“Scrambler works perfectly,” Scotty said with pride. “Although, uh...perhaps Nyota should go to medical to make sure there are no lasting effects.”

Nyota brushed some hair out of her eyes. “I’m fine, really. As soon as you turned it off everything went back to normal.” Her hands still shook, undermining her brave words. Spock nodded, but he did give Nyota the look that meant he was concerned. She smiled at him and made a note to reassure him privately later. 

Jim went to speak but pitched backwards as if he was going to faint. He managed to grab a hold of the wall to steady himself.

“Captain!” Pavel cried as they all rushed to his aid.

“I’m okay, I just...” he held a hand up to his temple. “It’s Bones. I’m getting a lot of feelings through the rapport, and it’s overwhelming. It’s the loudest he’s been since it happened. It’s almost like he’s close by.”

“Is he?” Spock looked curious, and yes, even worried.

“He’s...behind us.” Jim closed his eyes in order to better concentrate. After a minute, he opened them wide. “There’s one thought more prominent than all the others. It’s...the word _home_.”

They all stayed silent as they let this information wash over them. 

“Earth?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head to clear it. “Yeah, and I think I know exactly where he’s going to end up.” He turned and began to make his way back out the door. “Come on, we need to get up to the bridge and tell them to push it. Scotty, boost the engines as much as you can. We’re in a race now.”

“Aye sir,” Scotty said as he took off for the engine room. The rest of them made their way up to the bridge. 

Nyota sighed. 

It was all about to break. One way or another, things would be resolved soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all waited for that with Wyngarde, didn't you? Only three more weeks to go, thanks for sticking with it so far!
> 
> 18) Chris Claremont, Uncanny X-Men #134. “I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever, I am Phoenix!”  
> 19) I probably don’t need to cite this, but I will because I’m thorough like that. This was originally said in J.M. Barrie’s “Peter Pan.” I, unfortunately, do not have a page number, but the line is spoken in Chapter Two: The Shadow according to Wikiquote. I think Bones is enough of a geek that he’d use the original and not the Disney version.  
> 20) Grant Morrison, New X-Men #148. “The Phoenix isn’t like that, Logan…it’s more like it burns away what doesn’t work. It eats planets and stars. It talks to me. And if I get too close it…it replaces me.”


	7. Chapter Seven

The Dark Phoenix flew throughout the stars, and he was displeased.

He hadn’t appreciated Captain Lord Juber interrupting his feast. In fact, he should have gone back to finish it once he crippled the ship.

Something...some small part of him...made him walk away.

He opened another stargate, just as easily as the one before, and sped himself through time and space all the way back to the Milky Way. He flew through the stars until he encountered the planet that he sought.

Earth.

He rested, looking down upon it as a God is wont to do. Something about this rock...it made him feel things: nostalgia, pride, and even a great sadness. 

It didn’t make any sense. He was Dark Phoenix! He should feel nothing but the rapturous joy of destruction. The power to create and to end…that was all he needed. Why should he come back here to wallow? It was beneath him.

With wings of flame carrying him, he flew through the atmosphere. He descended until he could make out that he was over North America; he continued until the boundary lines of the United States were visible. 

He aimed for the land he recognized as Georgia, and then psychically guided himself to Chatham County on the southeast coast. He headed for a certain horse farm on the outskirts of Savannah towards Whitemarsh Island.

When Dark Phoenix touched down, he was in the middle of a field. It was dark, late at night, and he took in his surroundings.

A gelding stood nearby; he was beautiful, chestnut brown with a black mane and tail. Dark Phoenix smiled; he recognized him, even though he was but a colt when he left for Starfleet. 

“Sisyphus,” he called, and the horse eyed him. He walked over to him and reached out a hand. The horse sniffed him for a second before rearing back. He cried out, neighing his alarm. Dark Phoenix pulled back his hand. “No, it’s me; don’t be scared...I just...”

The horse turned tail and ran away from him. This had the reaction of alarming the other horses, and they all galloped back to the stables proper. He tried to reach out to them telepathically to soothe them, but it was too late. The damage was done. 

Feeling saddened by this, Dark Phoenix lifted off the ground and flew towards the rambling old farmhouse. 

Magnolia Bend was proud; it had once been a plantation that grew pecans that in the last few centuries instead found fame raising and selling thoroughbreds. The land was beautiful and sprawling, and Dark Phoenix once called it home.

The smell of the marshlands was heady on the air as he flew through the darkness. A light was on in the house up ahead; maybe Uncle Johnny was still up. He stayed up late sometimes to balance the ledgers.

Dark Phoenix landed at the front door and knocked. “Hello?” he called into the house. 

There was silence. 

He did a telepathic scan; he could sense echoes of Uncle Johnny and Aunt Ginger, but they were long faded. It was as if they had left hours ago. That was strange; why would the light be on? Why would the horses be left out?

He was walking through the house when a holo in a frame caught his eye. 

Picking it up from the shelf it stood on, he gazed at it in wonder.

It was the last picture taken of his whole family; his mother and father were on their knees holding him with grins. He was the spitting image of his mother, and they wore matching smiles.

It was taken the day before the crash, and his life changed forever. 

A sudden pain hit him deep within his chest, and it shocked him so much tears welled up in his eyes. He sat the holo down and turned his back to it, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Memories of a simpler time flooded him; they made his heart ache, even though they felt almost like they could belong to someone else. He longed to go back to that part of his life, and at the same time he had no desire to do such a thing. It was over, dead and buried. 

What use was there in chasing ghosts? 

Walking back to the front door, he telekinetically opened it and stepped outside. The only sound was that of cicadas, and the only light was that of the stars.

He shouldn’t have done this.

This was no longer his home; Dark Phoenix lived among the stars. Why would some old house evoke such strong reactions in him?

He took a step towards the edge of the porch and surveyed the land. It would be the last time he would see it; there was no harm in saying goodbye. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t sense the person come up behind him and slip the device over his head. “I apologize, Doctor McCoy,” he said, and he recognized him as Scotty, “but this is truly the only way.”

The device, some kind of headband, glowed and sprang to life. All at once, it became excruciating to think, let alone use his powers. He shifted into a judo stance and threw Scotty over his shoulder onto the ground below. “You! What have you done?”

“Easy, doc,” a voice called from the darkness,; it was Sulu. “We’re here to take care of you. It’s okay.” He turned to Scotty, who brushed himself off. “How do we know when that thing’s working?”

A blinding pain cut through Dark Phoenix’s defenses, and he knelt on the ground clutching his head. He screamed in agony.

“You were saying?” Scotty retorted as he held up a control device. “Although...his power levels are higher than I estimated. There’s no telling how long it’ll work.”

“Get this,” Dark Phoenix spat, “thing off of me!”

“Sorry, Leonard,” and that was Nyota. “We wouldn’t do this if we didn’t love you.”

“I’ll kill you,” Dark Phoenix shouted. “I’ll kill all of you!”

“No, you will not,” said Chekov. His voice was sadder and older than it had any right to sound. “If you struggle, you will only make it worse.”

His mind was on fire. It felt like it was burning out, the pain was so strong. He barely managed to levitate off the ground, and he couldn’t concentrate to summon a raptor or use a force bolt. All he could do was fight with the weapons he was born with.

So it would be.

With a cry, he lunged into the darkness and grabbed Sulu by the shirt collar. He managed to gather enough strength to hold him up one-handed. “You think you’ve bested me with this machine? Well it may kill me, but Dark Phoenix will not give up!” With that, he tossed him to the ground. Panting, he turned to face the others. 

Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov had phasers trained on him. 

Very well then.

Dark Phoenix flew a little bit, although it was not nearly as precise as it normally would be. He rushed towards them.

“We do not want this, Doctor,” Chekov said.

“We love you,” Uhura added.

“Because I loved you once,” Dark Phoenix snapped, “I will shed tears at your graves!”

Scotty fired and missed; Chekov picked up the slack and hit him with a stun beam. It slowed Dark Phoenix down, but it didn’t stop him. The burning sensation began to lessen in his mind. If he could last just a little longer, it was likely he would wipe their precious invention out. 

Good.

He would keep fighting then.

Although...something in him told him to give up. It asked him to let them help him. That these people meant a lot to him, and he didn’t wish to hurt them. 

But...they had hurt _him_ , and no one hurt Dark Phoenix without paying a toll.

A metallic sound came from behind him, and before he could register it, he was tackled.

“We knew that this might be him or us,” Sulu shouted as he straddled Dark Phoenix’s hips and drew his katana back. “It’s pretty clear it’s him!”

Something in him snapped, and the inhuman rage slipped off his face. “Sulu?”

Sulu blinked. “McCoy?”

He swallowed. “Do it. Please. While I’m still here, just...do it.” The lieutenant stared down at him with conflicting emotions crossing his face. He held the sword steady, but he didn’t move it downwards. “Please,” he reiterated. “Take my head off, do it before I---“ 

Just like that, the walls went up, the mask slipped back into place, and he filled with an unstoppable rage. He reached out a hand and blasted Sulu across the yard. Dark Phoenix stood up with a manic grin. He lifted a hand and pulled the scrambler off; it melted at his touch.

“Such a crying shame,” Dark Phoenix said. “I’ve overloaded your cute little headband.” He dropped the sludge to the ground. With the speed of thought, he enveloped the four _Enterprise_ crew members into a telekinetic bubble. They hovered in the air, frozen like statues. “Any last words before I pass sentence?”

“Knock it off, Bones.”

There was the Captain.

Dark Phoenix grinned. “Did you come to fight me too?” 

“Nope,” Jim said. “I actually came to talk.”

“Not interested,” Dark Phoenix answered. 

“That’s too bad, because you’re going to listen anyway.” Dark Phoenix felt something on the edge of his consciousness; it felt a lot like hope, and he didn’t know how to deal with such an emotion. “Can I ask you something?”

Dark Phoenix didn’t like where this was going. “I won’t answer.”

“I’m going to ask anyways,” Jim said with a shrug. “Why haven’t you killed me?”

There was a long silence.

“What?” Dark Phoenix asked.

“You heard me. I want to know why you haven’t killed me. I mean, you’re evil right? Dark Phoenix or whatever? So...why am I still here? Why didn’t you kill me back at the Hellfire Club?” Jim took a step forward. “For that matter, why are they still alive?” he asked with a gesture at the others. “Why not kill them?”

There was another long silence as Dark Phoenix considered the question.

“The judgment of the Phoenix...it...”

“I think I actually know the answer,” Jim interrupted. “You see, the thing about you being the Phoenix is that you’re also Leonard McCoy, and the whole reason Leonard McCoy became a doctor was because of how much he loves life. He wanted to preserve it as much as he could by helping other people. Not killing is the very essence of the type of man he is.” He smiled. “You haven’t killed me because you can’t.”

The rage softened on Dark Phoenix’s face to something less certain. “I...can kill you any time I want.”

“Bullshit,” Jim countered. “You can’t kill me because you’re in love with me.”

“I...” The glow faded from his eyes, and his posture relaxed. “Jim...”

“Killing is completely alien to you, and you certainly can’t kill someone that you love,” Jim continued. “That’s why you can’t kill any of us. That’s why you haven’t killed anyone at all. I’d know if you had, Bones, and you haven’t.”

His eyes were green, and his face was sad. “Jim, I...I just...” Before Dark Phoenix could finish his sentence, someone assaulted him using telepathy. He cried out, grabbing his temples with his hands. “What…?”

//Thank you, Captain.// Spock’s voice sounded throughout the night air. //I will take it from here.//

Enraged once more, Dark Phoenix stood straight. //Well, if it isn’t the Hobgoblin. Using Scotty’s pet Cerebro are we? You don’t stand a chance.//

//We shall see, Doctor.// Spock sounded strained. //I am using the device at seventy-five percent power.//

//Let’s dance.// Dark Phoenix said with a smile. He pushed Jim out of the way before he became engulfed by a firebird. All at once, reality faded, and he stood on the battlefield of his mind. 

The landscape of Dark Phoenix’s consciousness was surreal. The sky was red, and it tinged everything crimson, giving the terrain the appearance of being washed in blood. There were marshes with thick, humid air. It was a distorted version of McCoy’s home as thunder roiled in the distance.

Spock stood fifty paces from him. Instead of his Starfleet uniform, his astral form wore a ceremonial Vulcan robe complete with words embroidered into the fabric. The robes billowed in the breeze.

Dark Phoenix grinned. //Well then. I’m here. Show me what you’ve got.// He lifted off the ground, took aim, and fired an energy blast.

Spock raised an eyebrow but formed a shield from nothing. He protected himself from the blast just in time. Dark Phoenix poured more energy into his strike, doubling it in size. It shattered Spock’s shield, and the impact sent him hurtling onto his back. 

Recovering, Spock grew to be about fifty meters tall. Another shield and a suit of armor formed. Flaming wings and a tail formed on Dark Phoenix has he rammed into him at full speed. The shield held true this time, and Dark Phoenix flew back to regroup. 

Spock summoned rocks to fall upon Dark Phoenix, trapping him underneath a pile of them. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated, and the rocks fused together into a stone box.

//I hereby use my telepathic powers to bind the Phoenix...//

Dark Phoenix exploded out of the rocks. //Your power is nothing! You are nothing!// Once again, he attacked in earnest. Spock deflected his blows, striking out with force bolts of his own. 

//Leonard...if you are still capable of hearing me, please aid me in this task.// He tried a second time to bind the Phoenix, this time summoning a large stone hand to grasp him.

Dark Phoenix laughed. //As I told you, your power is nothing, Hobgoblin.// He tried to free himself.

//Stop!// Spock and Dark Phoenix both turned toward the voice. 

Leonard McCoy stood before them in his Starfleet uniform.

Dark Phoenix’s eyes widened in shock. //No! You cannot exist without me!//

//I can, and I have.// Bones shot back. //Spock, here.//

Spock shrunk back down to his normal size, and Bones came behind him. He placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder. 

//This has gone on for long enough.// Bones said. //I bind you, Phoenix.//

Spock inclined his head. //Correction, we bind you together. You will harm no one.// 

//No!// The hand formed turned into a red box, trapping the Phoenix inside of it. //No, I won’t allow it! I won’t!//

Using their power together, Bones and Spock sealed the box shut so that nothing, not even air, could escape it. 

It was done; the Phoenix was contained.

Back in the real world, Bones’ clothes shifted to the suit he wore at the Hellfire Club gala. The firebird aura dissipated into the sky, floating away like fireflies. He collapsed without a word.

“Bones!” Jim ran over to him and sat on the ground, cradling him in his arms. “Bones, are you okay?”

The lights of the transporter appeared in front of them, and there stood Spock. Visibly exhausted, there was green blood smeared under his nose. “The Phoenix is bound, and even with my powers augmented by Cerebro, I would not have been successful had the doctor himself not aided me.” He wiped away the blood with the back of a hand. “His will is truly formidable.”

Bones stirred. He blinked open his eyes. “Jim?”

“Hey you,” Jim said with a watery smile. “So, that happened.”

A look of deep sadness came over Bones’ face. “Jim, while I was Dark Phoenix...I tried to...”

“I know, Bones, I felt it all through the rapport,” Jim said as he brushed the hair off his face. “Just like I felt you stop, and how I felt you avoid killing the Shi’ar crew. I even felt you make sure the system was uninhabited first.” The smile became less shaky and more proud. “You still had control deep down inside. You didn’t lose yourself. That means everything.”

Bones tentatively smiled back. “Thanks, darlin’.” He pulled Jim’s face towards him, and they kissed.

Glowing lights formed in the field several meters away. The crew of the _Enterprise_ looked towards them.

Two armed Shi’ar guards stood in the front, followed by Gladiator, Smasher, Starbolt, and Oracle of the Imperial Guard. Behind them stood the Empress herself, Lilandra. She wore a suit of skintight silver armor with a cape over her left shoulder. There was a matching helmet in the shape of her feathered hair on her head. 

The expression on her face made it clear that this was not a social call.

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk,” she announced. “Honored crew of the _USS Enterprise_. I regret to inform you that, due to a ruling by the Shi’ar Imperial council, the being known both as Leonard McCoy and as Phoenix must be remanded into my custody immediately. For the crimes he has committed, he must be eliminated.”

Neither upset nor surprised, Bones closed his eyes.

His friends all stood in shock, except for Jim whose eyes narrowed. “I beg your pardon?” he asked. 

“This decision was not made lightly, Captain,” Lilandra continued, “but in order to preserve all life as we know it...Leonard McCoy must die.”

\-----

Jim moved so that shielded Bones with his body. “Don’t let them through.”

His crew armed their phasers as they formed a defensive perimeter. 

“You would be wise to not resist,” Lilandra said in a serene voice. “Gladiator.”

“At once, my Empress.” The Praetor of the Imperial Guard turned to his comrades. “McCoy is the one we need, dispose of the others.” The Guard advanced on the crew of the _Enterprise_. 

Pavel might have gulped, but he, like the others, held his ground.

Jim armed his own weapon and trained it on Gladiator; it wasn’t likely to do much good, but there was no way he was going to let Bones be killed without a fight. 

“Wait!” Nyota said. “ _Leonard McCoy Arin’nn Haelar_!”

Lilandra’s face twisted in irritation. “Gladiator...stop,” she said.

The Imperial Guard stopped; they turned to their Empress to await further instruction.

“What did you just do?” Jim asked Nyota.

“The Shi’ar have an ancient law, the _Arin’nn Haelar_. It’s a duel of honor, and when invoked, it cannot be refused,” she explained. “I’ve issued this challenge in our names.”

“In everyone’s name? Including mine?” Sulu didn’t look too happy about this.

Everyone else ignored him. “It’s the only way to buy us time to save Leonard,” Nyota continued. 

“Good thinking, Lieutenant,” Jim said before turning his attention back to Lilandra. “Well?”

Lilandra narrowed her eyes. She held her wrist to her mouth. “Technician, beam us up.”

The transporter lights whirled around them, Shi’ar emissary and Federation officer alike. It only took a virtual instant before they were on board the Shi’ar Imperial flagship. They stood in the middle of a large theater in which sat dozens of aliens, all of whom had a stake in the day’s events. Armed guards surrounded Jim and his crew.

“Lilandra, what’s the meaning of this?” Jim asked. “We parted as allies; more than allies, we parted as friends. _Bones_ was your friend.”

“I still consider you all my dearest friends,” Lilandra said, and indeed, she sounded sad. “I owe you more than I could ever possibly repay.”

“Then what’s the problem with letting us handle Phoenix, which we’ve already done by the way.” Jim stepped forward from Bones to face Lilandra. 

“The Phoenix is simply too powerful for you to contain,” Lilandra said. “It is the living embodiment of life in the universe. However, it also has the power to burn suns and extinguish star systems. While Phoenix was a benevolent entity when it saved us all from my brother and the horrors of the M’Kraan Crystal, this is no longer true.”

A view screen flickered to life, and on it was an image of Dark Phoenix absorbing the energy of a star.

“As seen here,” Lilandra explained, “Phoenix attempted to consume the D’bari star, which would have annihilated the entire system. Fortunately, the system is uninhabited, but what of the next time?”

The _Enterprise_ crewmembers all looked at Bones, who stood with his head bowed. 

“Leonard...” Nyota began. “You couldn’t have...”

Bones didn’t answer; indeed, he didn’t have to.

The others stared at him in stunned silence.

“What your footage doesn’t show is that Bones had enough control over the Phoenix to make it pick an uninhabited star system deliberately,” Jim argued. “It also fails to mention how he controlled the Phoenix enough to prevent the deaths of your crew.”

Murmurs came up from the crowd at this, and some of Jim’s crew looked relieved.

Lilandra was unmoved. “While that may be true, there is no telling if McCoy will be able to exert his will over the Phoenix in the future. Suppose the next time Phoenix’s mind is truly dominant. The risk is too great.”

“It also does not take into account the circumstances surrounding the doctor’s transformation,” Spock added. “He was a victim of mental tampering and control. His lashing out was a result of severe mental trauma, and we have sought the aide of a therapist who specializes in such areas.”

“If someone tampered with his mind once, who is to say it will not happen again?”

“You propose to not only punish Doctor McCoy for an offense that did not injure any party and in fact is not a crime, but you also wish to punish him for potential future crimes that he may or may not commit?” Spock raised both of his eyebrows. “That is not only a miscarriage of justice, but it is highly illogical.”

“It also ignores one important fact,” Jim said. “Phoenix has been bound within his mind. It won’t act again or take him over. It’s _already been handled_.”

“Phoenix is controlled,” Bones said, startling them all. “For now. We’re still tethered together, Jim.”

“So long as you are bound, the risk of you becoming the Dark Phoenix cannot be ignored.” Lilandra gestured to her guards. “I am truly sorry, Doctor McCoy. Take him.”

Bones stood as still as a stone. He made no move to fight or retreat.

Jim shook his head. “Wait a minute; Lieutenant Uhura issued you a challenge, Lilandra. The _Arin’nn Haelar_ , was it? It’s my understanding that you can’t refuse it.”

Lilandra frowned. Before she could answer, a humanoid-looking alien in a white and blue suit approached her.

“Empress, the Kree agreed that the Phoenix entity be executed,” he said. “Nothing was said about any so-called _duel of honor_. I do not know that the Supreme Intelligence will abide such a request.”

A green-skinned alien with ridges in his chin inclined his head. “As much as it disgusts me to agree with anything this mudworm says, the Skrulls have also not agreed to this duel. Empress Rk’lll needs to be consulted as well.”

“Very well,” Lilandra answered. “I must consult with my allies before answering, Captain.” She gestured with her staff. “You will all have the use of my Ready Room in which to wait.”

Jim nodded. “That’s fair.” 

“Araki,” she called, and the Imperial Sage stood next to her. “Show them the way.”

“Yes, Majestrix,” he said as he began. “Come this way, Captain.”

Jim took Bones by the arm and led his crew to the appointed chamber. 

There was nothing more to do than wait.

\-----

It didn’t take long for Lilandra to consult the Kree Supreme Intelligence and the Skrull Empress. Surprisingly, they agreed to the _Arin’nn Haelar_.

“You will have your duel,” Lilanda said to Jim once she arrived back in the Ready Room. “Although I fear you will live to regret it.” She bowed, and several guards came to her side. “Per the traditions of the _Arin’nn Haellar_ , you will have one day to rest and prepare. My ship and its amenities are yours. The duel begins tomorrow at dawn.”

Jim and Bones were shown to a suite the guard said was for honored guests. After being assured his friends were given similar accommodations and a quick call to the _Enterprise_ to explain their situation, he and Bones stepped inside their room to rest.

At least, the plan was to rest. 

There was a large picture window; they orbited Earth’s moon, and so they had a stunning view of the earthrise. 

Throughout all of the waiting back in the Ready Room, Lilandra’s speech about the duel, and even the walk to their room, Bones stayed silent. Something got to him, although without the rapport Jim couldn’t figure out exactly what it was.

Normally, Bones being so quiet would have caused Jim to make a lot of jokes at his expense. 

Not this time.

Jim believed in Bones; he believed in him more than he believed in any other person. Sure Bones had a gruff outer-shell, but he was full of compassion and even optimism. Jim knew how strong and capable he was, both as a doctor and as a man.

As a person, Jim knew he was right to have faith that Bones could control the Phoenix, and that he deserved a chance to prove it.

As a leader...as a leader, Jim could see exactly where Lilandra came from.

Oh sure, his responsibility was to his crew and to uphold the Federation’s ideals; it was absolutely nothing compared to the burden that Lilandra shouldered as the Majestrix of a galactic empire that put the Romulans’ to shame. Either way, they were in the position of having people’s lives, for good or ill, depend upon their command decisions. 

It turned his stomach, but he understood her point. Dark Phoenix was a menace, and as long as the Phoenix force was within Bones’ body, there was a chance that he would return.

“I’ve been a captain too long,” Jim said as he propped one arm up against the window.

Bones didn’t answer. Jim heard him move around; it sounded like he took off his clothes.

“I don’t agree with her believing that executing you is the only way, don’t get me wrong,” Jim explained. “Why not let us run some more experiments to see if you and Phoenix can be separated from each other first? Besides...I don’t like her belief that if you were to become the Phoenix again, you’d automatically become Dark Phoenix. There were mitigating circumstances that she refuses to take into account.”

Jim sighed. 

“More to the point, I offered Nero compassion, and this was after he destroyed Vulcan. No, while I see why she feels the way she does, I still think she’s wrong. If I were in her place well...it’d be a lot more like erring on the side of mercy, I guess. There but for the grace of God...”

“Regardless of the outcome?”

Bones speaking startled him so much he lost his train of thought. Jim turned to face him; he sat on the bed, having removed his jacket, cravat, shoes, and socks. 

It was the look on his face that got Jim, though; he had never seen Bones look so _bleak_ before.

“In a...well, I hate to use the word tantrum, but that’s what it amounts to...I trashed my closest friends, flew deep into space, and decided to consume a star…”

“After you scanned the system to make sure it was devoid of life.”

Bones continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “Then I crippled Lilandra’s newest battle cruiser...”

“You could have killed them, but you held back.”

“Then I came to Earth and trashed my closest friends a second time.” Bones looked down at his hands. He picked at his cuticles. “It took the combined will of myself and Spock to bind the Phoenix and turn me human again. How long do you really think that’ll last?”

Jim opened his mouth before closing it. He walked over to the bed and knelt on the floor in between Bones’ legs, taking his hands in his. “Are you giving up? Because I can’t do this if you’re giving up.”

“I’m a realist, Jim, I’ve always been a realist. Realistically, we’re on borrowed time. So long as this force is still bound to me, there’s a chance that I’ll become Phoenix again. So long as there’s a chance that I’ll become Phoenix again, Dark Phoenix is looming around the corner.” Bones closed his eyes. “I’m not worth it.”

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again,” Jim said. “Of course you’re worth it. You’re worth everything, Bones, and it really pisses me off to hear you say otherwise.”

Bones didn’t say anything.

“Look,” Jim spoke, and it caused Bones to open his eyes. “We’re fighting tomorrow, because if we don’t, Bones, it’s like saying that you can’t be rehabilitated. That you can’t be fixed. I refuse to accept either of those. You’re kind, and you care more about saving others than you do yourself. You need help, not punishment, and that’s all there is to it.”

Again, Bones didn’t say anything.

Jim stood. He looked down at him with a fond, yet irritated, expression. “I can see I’m going to have to work harder to chase those storm clouds away.”

With that, he pushed on Bones’ shoulders; Bones took the cue and lay on his back. Jim quickly took advantage and lowered himself so that he straddled his hips. He unbuttoned the white dress shirt. “You know,” he said in a whisper, “when I saw you in this outfit the other night, all I could think of was getting you out of it.”

“Funny enough, I picked up on that,” Bones remarked.

“Oh good. I was worried that I was too subtle.” Jim took his hands and opened the shirt, running his hands over Bones’ chest. “So since we’ve got twenty-four hours, and Lilandra said our _every need_ will be catered to, I’m thinking we should partake in some good old-fashioned hedonism.” He leaned down to kiss Bones on the throat. “We should spend the next day in bed is where I’m going with this.”

“You don’t say.”

Jim smiled into his skin; if Bones was sarcastic then Bones felt better. 

Mission accomplished.

“I wonder if Lilandra’s chef knows how to make Chinese food,” Jim wondered as he moved his hands down to unfasten Bones’ belt. “I guess we’ll find out in a few hours.”

Bones snorted, and then his eyes darkened with that same bleakness from before. “Jim...”

“No,” Jim said as he looked up. “No more dwelling. No more what if-ing. We have each other right now, Bones. That’s all we need.” He smiled with more cheer than he had to admit he felt. “That’s all we ever need.”

Some of the shadows left Bones’ eyes, and they became a clear green-gold. “I love you, darlin’.”

Jim’s smile brightened. “I love you, too.”

Bones’ eyes widened. “Jim...”

“Let’s not call attention to it, okay?” Jim said with a sigh. “I just...my issues seem really small and if I don’t, I might not get another chance. So just...leave it.”

Bones leaned up so that their faces were close. “As you wish.” He stroked Jim’s hair before kissing him.

The kissing turned hungry, and they fell together on the bed.

\-----

Nyota Uhura pulled her hair down from its customary ponytail, running her fingers through it to smooth out any knots.

“I’m thinking about calling a masseuse,” she said, almost to herself. “My neck and back are killing me.” Spock placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. He began to rub them, soothing away the tension. “That feels lovely,” she said with a sigh. “Thank you, Spock.”

“You are welcome.”

They stood in companionable silence for a time as he massaged her neck and shoulders.

“You lost your temper earlier,” Nyota said as she bowed her head to give him better access. “It’s unlike you.”

“I gave myself away with the usage of the phrase ‘miscarriage of justice’.”

Nyota smiled. “To me, and perhaps to Jim, but not to anyone else; I didn’t think you would feel so strongly about this situation.”

There was a long pause, and Nyota knew it was because Spock had to gather his thoughts.

“Had the doctor actually acted without thinking, resulting in the destruction of inhabited worlds as casually as Nero destroyed Vulcan, I would feel differently. Had his actions also not been the result of severe mental trauma and instead were simply because he had to the power to take them, again I would feel differently.” He slid his hands lower on her back. “I realize I am discussing my personal feelings, rather than speaking in terms of logic, but as Jim is fond of saying, ‘it is what it is’.”

Nyota nodded. “I think that’s valid.”

“I would even agree,” Spock continued, “if Lilandra’s proposal was to destroy the symbiosis between Doctor McCoy and the Phoenix. I think perhaps the relationship is no longer beneficial to either party; the doctor, while still capable of acting with rational thought, and while it was exacerbated by Wyngarde’s manipulations, has been changing in subtle ways since the possession began. They do say that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

“You really think he’s been corrupted?”

“I think that any living creature with limited awareness would be by housing an entity such as the Phoenix. It is not a reflection on him; it is a reflection on the nature of the relationship.”

“That makes sense,” Nyota said with a gasp as his hands found a tight knot. He gently, yet firmly, worked it out.

“Likewise, I wonder if perhaps the Phoenix is becoming...for lack of a better word, confused by the doctor’s human experiences and emotions. While neither can exist without the other, it has perhaps become something akin to a codependent or even abusive relationship.”

Nyota’s eyes shot back open. “That is a terrifying thought.”

“It is sobering, indeed,” Spock agreed. “I do not even know if the relationship can be sundered. The Phoenix may not be willing to let the doctor go.” He looked over her shoulder and off into the distance. “I believe that we should be given the chance to try before ordering the doctor’s execution. While no one has ever dealt with a situation such as this, it is not acceptable to simply write it off as hopeless.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Nyota said with another sigh as the knot finally loosened. “I was worried you wouldn’t be willing to stand with us tomorrow.” She thought for a second. “I was also worried I was letting how much I care about Leonard cloud my reaction to Lilandra’s decision.”

“Perhaps Lilandra feels she has something to prove by being so harsh; after all, she is a new ruler. It is logical for her to demonstrate how severe she will preside over the Empire. However, she has made this decision without the benefit of allowing Doctor McCoy the chance to defend himself. Indeed, she has completely bypassed a trial and gone straight to passing sentence. The Terran expression of ‘might making right’ is most applicable to this situation and her decision.” 

To anyone else, Spock would have sounded mildly annoyed. 

To her, he sounded disgusted. 

“She has afforded him a trial by combat, at least.”

“’Trial by combat’ is a deceptive name, as it is not in any way, shape, or form a true trial. There is no contest of reason; there is no procuring an explanation of hard evidence by both sides. A jury of the accused’s peers does not determine it. Calling it a ‘trial by combat’ is actually an insult to the concept of a fair trial.”

“You feel very strongly about this,” Nyota said after a moment.

“If we were on New Vulcan, this situation would be moot.”

“This is true, the Vulcan legal system is rather elegant,” Nyota agreed.

“Even the Terran system is refined enough and would grant him the benefit of a trial with properly prepared counsel. They could even have him face a court-martial and the Uniform Code of Military Justice.” His hands massaged her lower back. “Lilandra has bypassed all of these for the sake of the justice that she personally feels is to be done.”

Nyota nodded. “It’s understandable that this would bother you so much, then. She’s letting her fear over what _could_ happen cloud her judgment over what _is_ happening.”

“Exactly.” Spock rested his hands on her hips, and Nyota brought her hand up to touch his face.

“Do you think we’ll win tomorrow?” she asked.

Spock was silent. “We are facing the premier members of the Shi’ar Imperial Guard.”

“I know.”

“They possess superpowers. We do not.”

“I know.”

“They also are more seasoned and well-trained in this type of combat...”

“Spock.”

Again, he was silent. 

“The likelihood of our success is almost too small to compute.”

Nyota closed her eyes. “I thought you would say that.”

Perhaps wisely, he chose not to ask her why she posed the question in the first place. Instead he brushed his lips across the back of her neck.

“We’ve faced hopeless odds before and won each time...” Nyota mused. “I wonder if perhaps we won’t be so lucky tomorrow.”

Spock didn’t answer her, but the way his grip tightened around her waist told her everything she needed to know.

Just as it was likely they would not succeed, it was equally likely that they all would not come back from it. According to the books, the _Arin’nn Haelar_ was not a duel to the death...but it was possible that one or several people _would_ die.

That one or several of her _friends_ would die.

Nyota tried to prepare herself for that.

\-----

Scotty was frustrated.

Part of the reason why he worked so much was because he couldn’t stand having nothing to do. He hated being idle; it made him feel useless and antsy. He did very badly with downtime. Relaxing was something he didn’t really get.

So being stuck on the Imperial Flagship in a fancy suite all alone was actually taxing and frustrating.

At first, he paced. Then he watched the Earth move in orbit. He found paper and a pen of all things and came up with a device to split the Phoenix from the Doctor. Scotty frowned at his drawing; it looked like it might have the unfortunate side effect of lobotomizing him. 

Well, he could always go over it with Spock; he might pick up on something that Scotty failed to see.

He then drew up schematics for a type of containment egg in case McCoy should become Dark Phoenix again before the splitter could be built21 . 

This was also not an ideal solution, as Dark Phoenix would not be able to be released from it. So even if they fixed the splitter so that it wouldn’t fry his brain, there would be no way to get it on him. Not unless someone went in the egg with him.

Scotty blanched; while he had no doubt that the captain would be crazy enough to volunteer for it, it was still kind of a terrible plan.

He pushed the drawings to the side and stood to pace again.

Instead of pacing through his suite’s living area, this time he wandered the whole room. The bed was likely to stay untouched, as his nerves hit him too hard to sleep. While Scotty was a highly trained Starfleet officer, and he had faith in his friends’ skills...he had a bad feeling about this duel.

They fought the Imperial Guard once before, and they barely held their own. He didn’t think they would be so lucky a second time; all they had were their phasers and the clothes on their backs. 

He wandered into his bathroom. It was quite large, and something caught his eye. There was a shower, of course, and sinks. All were made of a gleaming polished stone similar to Terran marble. It was really quite lovely, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.

What caught his attention was the large, deep, elevated soaking tub that stood in the center of the room22 . It appeared to be big enough for six people. Jars sat around it of various oils and liquids.

Scotty’s face softened.

He hadn’t had a proper bath in _years_.

Without wasting another second, he went over to the tub, searching it for its plug. A control panel sat built into the tub’s edge, and he ran his hand over it. It lit up, and while he could not read the Shi’ar language, he was smart enough to deduce which part was the on button. He selected first the button to close the plug and then to turn on the hot water.

And he wanted it hot. 

Fortunately, it was so hot that it steamed. It was perfect.

He looked at the jars of colorful liquid sitting on the tub ledge. He opened each one, smelling their contents. They all smelled nice, but none of them exactly smelled familiar. After some deliberation, he dumped in all of the red and purple ones. Bubbles formed in the water, and the combined scents were exotic, like rich spices. He stripped out of his uniform and underwear, kicking his boots across the room as he did so. 

It didn’t take long for the tub to fill up most of the way, and he turned off the control for the water. He then slid into the tub, closing his eyes as the incredible heat of the water hit him. “Aye, that’s brilliant,” he sighed. The water was on the edge of being too hot, and Scotty soaked, reveling in it.

For once, he was able to shut his mind up and let go: no problems to fix, no deadlines, no ship emergencies.

Maybe there was something to this whole “relaxation” thing after all.

Scotty sank down in the tub so that the bubbles mostly covered his face. Doing nothing more than sitting in the water, he didn’t even grab any soap. He just closed his eyes and breathed. After a long period of this, a chime sounded. He straightened back up, pushing a button on the console display. 

“Yes?”

 _It is I,_ Pavel’s voice called over the intercom. _May I come in?_

Scotty brightened. “Sure.” He pushed another button, and the front door opened to his suite. He heard some awkward shuffling. “I’m back here, Pavel,” Scotty called. 

Pavel paused in the doorway before smiling and making his way towards the tub. He sat on the edge of it. “This is not how I would expect you to spend your off time.”

“I’ve been known to indulge every now and then,” Scotty said with a shrug. 

Pavel nodded. “Well, you deserve it.”

They looked at each other for a while, and Scotty’s cheeks turned red.

He had to admit, he found Pavel quite attractive. They danced really well together, and they worked together even better than that. Sure he was young, but age didn’t matter. He knew Pavel felt the same way.

Just...how to address it?

There was a long silence. 

“I am suddenly very aware of the fact that I’m naked,” Scotty announced. He then winced. Yes, calling attention to that fact would surely break the ice. 

Pavel blinked a few times before turning red. A shy smile formed on his face. “I could be naked too, if that would make you feel better.”

Scotty cleared his throat. “Well, I...”

His doorbell chimed. 

Scotty pushed the button on the console. “Yes?”

_It’s Hikaru. Is Pavel with you?_

Pavel made a face. He started to shake his head no, but Scotty didn’t notice.

“He is, come on in.” Scotty looked up at Pavel, who frowned. “Oh. I mean...”

It was too late, though, as Hikaru came into the room. He nodded at them both as he leaned against the counter. “Do you guys have a minute?” he asked. Scotty gave Pavel a curious look; the navigator huffed a little and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but we were in the middle of something,” Pavel said. Hikaru looked at Scotty in the bathtub, and then looked back to Pavel, who still sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Oh.” Hikaru got a sheepish look on his face. “I can...come back. Tomorrow even. Or never. Or...I don’t know.”

“You’re fine,” Scotty said with a shrug. He and Pavel had the whole night, and Sulu needed to talk. Things would keep for a few minutes. He did notice Pavel huffing out a little annoyed breath, though. It faded into a placating smile aimed at his roommate.

Pavel could be a wanker sometimes. That wasn’t news.

“So anyway, this duel thing,” Hikaru began as he paced across the tile floor. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with fighting for Doctor McCoy.”

Pavel and Scotty looked at each other for a second.

“I think we figured that out already,” Scotty answered. “You’ve made it pretty clear how you feel about the doctor having his powers.”

“Right, but,” Sulu stopped; he looked lost. “I don’t know that I agree with what Lilandra’s saying either.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, killing him seems...I don’t know, isn’t that a bit much? Shouldn’t we try other things first?”

Pavel’s eyes widened with surprise.

“I mean, if she wanted to split the Phoenix from him and send it back into space, I’d be all for it. There’d be no question that I wouldn’t fight with you guys tomorrow. But ordering his execution...” He began to pace anew. “That just doesn’t seem fair. He’s done a lot of good; none of us would even be here if not for him smuggling Kirk on the _Enterprise_ during the _Narada_ incident. It just doesn’t seem right to...to write him off like that.” He stopped and looked at both of them again. “Right?”

Again, the engineer and the navigator looked at each other.

“I seem to recall you were ready to cut him down last night,” Pavel said.

“That was different,” Sulu said with a shake of his head. “He was Dark Phoenix then. To stop Dark Phoenix, yeah, I would have taken him out. Spock has stopped Dark Phoenix, though. He’s just a man now. It’s not really the same situation. I think separating him from Phoenix is better than just killing him in cold blood.”

“You’ve already answered your own question,” Scotty said. “It doesn’t hurt to think out loud, though.”

Sulu nodded. “Yeah.”

Pavel smiled. “It is good to hear you say that, Hikaru. I was afraid you would not stand with us.”

“So was I,” Hikaru admitted. “I think I just decided that I’m with you for good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Scotty grinned as Pavel stood and gave Hikaru a hug. They parted, and Scotty smiled at the two of them.

“Well, I better go now.” Hikaru began to edge towards the door, and he looked somewhat embarrassed. “I interrupted. So I will stop now. Interrupting, I mean.” He gave a little wave to them and headed out of the room. 

Pavel turned to look at Scotty. “So.”

Scotty’s cheeks flushed again. “So.”

Pavel’s smile turned wicked. He toed off his boots and socks as he pulled his clothing off. Scotty barely had time to register the fact that he was naked before he did a cannonball into the bathtub. Water splashed over the sides and onto Scotty’s face.

He wasn’t angry, though. He thought it was hilarious.

Pavel surfaced from the water with his curly hair hanging in his eyes. He grinned at Scotty. “I think we should stop talking now, don’t you?”

Scotty moved close to him in the tub. “Most likely.”

Pavel’s grin turned into a secretive smile. He closed the distance between them, and they kissed.

And indeed, there was no more talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue. Thanks for standing by this story!
> 
> 21) In the original ending to the Dark Phoenix saga, lobotomizing Jean and removing her mutant powers destroyed the relationship between Jean and the Phoenix. In Phoenix: Endsong, Beast builds a containment unit to permanently hold Dark Phoenix prisoner.  
> 22) Lilandra’s ship totally has bathtubs! One is seen in Uncanny X-Men #137.


	8. Chapter Eight

A chime sounded, and Bones stirred awake. He blinked for a second in the darkness at the unfamiliar ceiling before he remembered.

It was dawn.

That meant it was time for the duel.

Jim sat up in bed next to him, stretching. “Morning, sunshine,” he said with a yawn. 

Bones tried to smile. “Mornin’ darlin’.”

Jim reached out his hands to pull him close for a kiss; Bones went willingly, and if his kiss was robotic, Jim didn’t notice. 

“Mind if I get first shower?” Jim asked. 

Bones shook his head. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Jim said with a grin. He got out of the bed and padded his way to their bathroom. It didn’t take long before he heard the sound of the water starting.

Bones sat in the bed. He closed his eyes and reached out a hand. Energy seeped off it, grabbing his suit and shoes. He opened his eyes and looked at his clothing, which hovered in the air before him. He swallowed once before turning to make sure Jim was in the shower; he heard the muffled sound of him singing, so he must have been.

Bones swept two of his fingers to the side, and his clothes filled out and formed the shape of a man. He swept his fingers again, and they turned into his uniform complete with a phaser.

He looked down at his hands, which trembled. 

The bonds he and Spock placed in his mind failed. He wasn’t to Phoenix level powers yet; he could barely hear any of Jim’s thoughts, for example, and he doubted he could fly in space. He might be able to put up a force shield, but it wouldn’t last too long against someone like Gladiator. 

But facts were facts, and the fact was that the binding already gave out.

He closed his eyes and did something he hadn’t done since his father got sick.

He prayed.

“God, please give me strength,” he pleaded. “Give me the strength to get through this duel without revealing my powers, but most of all...please let my friends get out of this in one piece.”

Of course, there came only silence. He sighed and lay back down.

He waved his hand and the uniform neatly folded itself up, sitting on the corner of the bed. The boots moved themselves to the same corner and sat, patiently waiting for when he would put them on. Bones sat back up, hugging his knees, as he listened to Jim in the shower.

Two beings tied together: Leonard McCoy and the Phoenix.

Phoenix provided him with his very life force; it was the whole reason why he still breathed. In turn, he provided the Phoenix with awareness and purpose. He didn’t want to die; he wasn’t afraid to, but he didn’t want to. There was so much he had yet to do...so many places he wanted to travel, things to experience...

Days to spend with Jim.

Bones didn’t wish to die...but it was possible that Lilandra was right, and it was the only way.

Once more, he prayed.

“Give me the strength to do what I need to if it comes to that.”

The water shut off in the bathroom. Bones wiped his eyes with the back of a hand before arranging himself to look less worried.

Jim stepped out with one towel wrapped around his waist and another draped across his shoulders. “This Shi’ar shower is crazy. I almost fell over from the water pressure. I’ve got to figure out how they manage that on a starship.”

“Starfleet figures out how to manage it, and you’ll end up drowning,” Bones said, even though his heart wasn’t in it.

“Heh,” Jim said. He bent over at the waist and towel-dried his hair. “You should probably go ahead and take yours. I don’t want to insult Lilandra by making her wait.”

“Yeah, I’m going,” Bones picked up his uniform just as Jim looked up.

“Hey, where’d you get that?”

“Hm?” Bones looked down at the bundle in his arms. “Oh, I...called the ship with your communicator while you were showering. Can’t exactly fight in a suit.”

Jim smiled. “Good thinking.” He began to get dressed.

Bones stepped into the bathroom, closing the door most of the way behind him. He hated lying to Jim, but he didn’t want to tell him. In case things got out of hand during the fight it might be better to have a surprise on their side. 

He sighed.

It also served the purpose of plausible deniability. He didn’t want Jim to be implicated if...if things went the wrong way.

Using his telekinesis to turn on the shower, Bones stood and examined himself in the mirror. 

Dark Phoenix was almost like a split personality brought on by a traumatic experience, sort of like a grand mal version of Dissociative Identity Disorder. Spock was right to an extent that he couldn’t be accountable for his actions. Yet...Leonard “Bones” McCoy _was_ Dark Phoenix. They were one in the same. 

He sighed and got in the shower and stood under the spray for a minute.

Jim was right; he couldn’t give up. He had a right to live. He hadn’t hurt anyone. For now, the Phoenix was under control. He needed to fight with everything he had.

He hoped that it would be enough.

\-----

It didn’t take long before they all met in Lilandra’s transporter room. Jim looked at his fellow officers with pride.

“You know, only Bones and I really have to do this,” he said, and the rest all turned to look at him. “You guys can sit it out. We understand if you’re not comfortable with it.”

They stared at him in silence. 

Finally, Uhura spoke. “Don’t be stupid,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “We’re all in this together.”

Jim looked at Sulu. “All of us?”

Sulu nodded. “I don’t agree with her plan; it’s too harsh a sentence. He deserves a chance.”

His eyes softening, Jim extended his hand. “Thanks.” They shook on it, and all was forgiven. 

The room’s doors slid open to reveal Lilandra, followed by Araki and the Imperial Guard. Some of them like Gladiator, Oracle, Smasher, and Starbolt, they recognized. The others---a green robot looking person that stood about three meters tall, a woman in white with a round black cape and yellow skin, a man that appeared to be made out of purple stone, and a red skinned woman with blonde hair and cloven hooves for feet---they did not. 

“The Starfleet officers,” Lilandra began, “will beam down followed by the Imperial Guard. Once both teams have arrived in the part of the moon called the “Blue Area,” the fighting will commence. Whichever team is the last one standing shall be proclaimed the victor. Should Starfleet be successful, the surviving members will be set free. Should the Imperial Guard win, Leonard McCoy – Phoenix – is mine to do with as I see fit. Do you agree to the terms of this contest?”

Jim nodded. “I agree.”

“Very well, then, Captain. Beam them down.”

“At once, Majestrix,” the technician called. She powered up the system, and in the blink of an eye, the Starfleet officers disappeared.

Lilandra sighed. “Imperial Guard.” The Imperial Guard took their spots on the transporter platform. Lilandra looked at them with sad eyes. “Make certain they do not win,” she said as quietly as she could muster.

“Fear not, my Empress,” Gladiator said with a slight bow. “They cannot.”

Lilandra nodded to the technician, and at once, the Guard was beamed down. Araki looked to his Majestrix with a concerned expression.

“I know they cannot,” Lilandra said to the room as her eyes filled with tears.

\------

The seven Starfleet officers materialized in a crater surrounded by ruins. They were in what was colloquially referred to as the moon’s “Blue Area;” it was a large, deep crater on the moon that had an Earth-normal atmosphere. It was warmer than the rest of the moon and contained air for people to breathe. Ruins in the Blue Area suggested it was once inhabited.

Jim made a mental note to suggest to Pike that Starfleet do more research into this civilization as he placed a hand on the phaser on his hip. Standing in a circle, the seven of them surveyed the surrounding area.

“Looks like we’re alone,” Jim said.

“We are.” Bones stood somewhat stiffly next to him.

Jim furrowed his brows. “Wait, how can you be so sure?”

Bones gave him a look. “The Imperial Guard watched us transport down, Jim.”

Jim stared at him for a second; there was something about the way Bones said it that bothered him. He turned his attention back to his crew. “So here’s the thing. We can’t outgun them, but we can keep them off balance.”

“Hit and run tactics, boss?” Sulu asked.

“Yeah,” Jim said with a nod. “We split into two teams and engage them only on our terms. We don’t have superpowers, but we’re all armed with phasers. We can try to whittle them down one Imperial at a time.”

“Hold it,” Bones said as he turned to the opposite side of the crater just as a bright flash happened. 

Nyota watched too. “That light means they’re here,” she said. 

Jim pulled out his phaser and armed it, setting it to heavy stun. Probably nothing short of vaporize would even work on someone like Gladiator, but there was no need to open with deadly force. “Right. Let’s use these ruins to our advantage. Split up and keep your communicators open, but don’t talk unless you need to. We hit them as hard as we can, and as much as we can, got it?”

“Aye,” they all said in unison. Jim, Sulu, Spock, and Bones took off in one direction; Scotty, Chekov, and Uhura took off in another. They ran through the ruins, trying to find places to hide and wait out their attackers.

Scotty stood behind a wall that jutted out, taking the point. “Is it me, or are our teams a little lopsided?” he couldn’t help but ask. Chekov and Uhura looked at him curiously.

“How so?”

“The captain, Sulu, and Spock on one side,” Scotty elaborated, “and the three of us on the other. If this were a pub fight, I’d be your man no question, but I feel like against the Imperial Guard I’m not really much of a heavy hitter.”

Chekov frowned. “We are clever. More so than those Imperials.”

Uhura nodded. “Pavel’s right; Jim’s team may have the brawn, but we’ve got the brains. Plus I think the three of us are more willing to play a little dirty.” She smiled. “I may have an idea, actually.”

Scotty and Chekov looked at each other before turning back to her.

It didn’t take long for her to detail her plan.

\-----

As Jim’s team made its way through the ruins on the western side, he couldn’t help but think it was too quiet.

At least, until a blazing flame hit just a meter from where he stood.

“Watch it!” Jim shouted as he took cover. Bones followed him as Sulu and Spock did the same on the opposite side of the path. Sulu took aim and fired at the Imperials.

He missed.

“You cannot hide from us, Captain,” Starbolt called. “You cannot hide, and more importantly, you cannot win.”

Jim looked up into the sky; Starbolt was not alone. Oracle, Smasher, and the yellow-faced woman in white that he thought was called Manta hovered behind him.

“We’ll see about that,” Jim retorted. Starbolt wasn’t the real threat; Oracle was with her telepathy. Without hesitating, Jim took aim and fired, hitting her with a heavy stun ray. Oracle crumpled, falling down throughout the air.

“Oracle,” Starbolt cried as he flew to catch her. Manta covered him by firing a blast towards them. Sulu and Spock barely managed to dodge in time as it shattered the stone they hid behind. They both opened fire, but Manta and Smasher managed to avoid it. 

“We’re sitting ducks,” Sulu shouted as he took aim a third time. He hit Smasher; it didn’t even slow him down. He took aim and hit him a second time. Spock and Jim also managed to hit him, and it was enough to disorient him fully. He veered off, confused, and rammed at full speed into a building, decimating it in the process.

Bones trained his phaser on Manta and hit her with a blast at heavy stun. She crumpled and lost control of herself, spiraling down towards the ground. 

“Move,” Jim said, and the four officers took advantage, running across the open area of the ruins to find their next hiding spot. 

Unfortunately, Manta and Smasher recovered and were in pursuit. 

The four men sprinted with Spock and Sulu bringing up the rear. Without warning, Smasher swooped down and grabbed Spock. Smasher grinned at him from behind his red glasses as they soared up into the skies. “I can fly through 4-Space, Vulcan,” he crowed. “The question is, can you?”

Spock began to struggle to free himself. “I suppose we are about to find out.”

Smasher smirked as he flew high up above the crater into the cold nothingness. Spock’s first thought was to hold his breath; his second was that he had never been colder in his entire life.

It took an instant for him to be stunned into unconsciousness, becoming limp in Smasher’s arms. The Imperial Guardsman gathered him up like a child and flew back down into the crater. When he was high enough to ensure his unconsciousness, but not so the fall would kill him, he dropped Spock down to the ground where he landed in a puff of moon dust.

One down.

“First blood to the Imperial Guard,” Smasher said as he caught sight of Manta going for the other three officers. “As it should be.”

Manta fired an energy blast just ahead of Sulu. A hole formed in the ground too abruptly for him to dodge, and he fell into it. Jim and Bones stopped for a second with concern. 

“I’m fine, go,” Sulu shouted. Jim took off, and Bones gave him a grateful look before following. They disappeared into the ruins ahead.

Manta touched down on the ground three meters from Sulu. “Your loyalty to this McCoy creature speaks well of your race, Terran.” She raised her arms up, and a bright energy enveloped her form. She blasted Sulu at full strength. 

His uniform became charred and frayed as he fell to his knees in the debris. He managed to prop himself up on one arm, even though it shook. “You won’t...win...”

Manta blasted him a second time, and then everything went black.

\------

The beings called B’nee and C’cll, collectively known as Warstar, made their way through the lower tunnels of the moon’s ruins as they searched for their prey. Their sensors told them that three of the Terrans had snuck down into this area, and they were prepared to face them.

They were not, however, prepared to hear singing.

Warstar approached the sound; it was a woman’s voice, gentle and sure through the air. It haunted them as it lilted through the ruins. Together they continued to investigate. The music grew louder as they neared it. Before long, they saw a figure clothed in in darkness. What they could see of her told them that she was stunningly beautiful. 

Unfortunately for Warstar, Scotty and Chekov stood hidden in the shadows with their phasers trained on them. 

“Big fellow, isn’t he?” Scotty whispered. Chekov nodded his agreement. “That means he’ll fall hard then.” 

Both of them adjusted their phasers to full strength, aimed, and fired. They hit the big, hulking body with their blasts, and it shorted out. It fell over, toppling to the side.

“Woo!” Chekov shouted as he and Scotty ran over to make sure Warstar was down for the count. B’nee attempted to climb off C’cll’s back as they shot him, putting him down.

“That’s two,” Uhura called from the darkness where she placed her hands on her hips. 

“These Imperials are going down easy!” Chekov said with a smile. “We are sure to win.”

“Apologies, Pavel Chekov,” a voice called from behind them. “But that is not the case.”

Chekov gulped as Uhura’s eyes widened, and Scotty slowly turned around.

There stood Gladiator.

The four of them looked at each other in silence.

“Hi,” Scotty managed to say.

“I suggest you surrender,” Gladiator said in a sad voice. “I am impervious to your phasers and my strength is much greater than yours. One blow from me can shatter your skulls.”

“Maybe you haven’t heard,” Uhura said with far more bravado than she felt, “But we don’t surrender.”

“It is a shame then that we must fight.” Gladiator promptly took a fighter’s stance, raising one hand in a fist. Scotty and Chekov backed away.

Uhura thought quickly; she spent the last few months reading up on the Shi’ar, and that included reading the dossiers of the members of the Imperial Guard. Gladiator as the Praetor was the strongest and bravest warrior they had to offer. However...his powers were based upon his self-image and self-esteem. If he doubted himself at all, he weakened.

She frowned; while tearing someone else down was actually abhorrent to her, she had to admit it was the only way to succeed. “Before we fight, may I ask you something, Kallark?”

Gladiator raised an eyebrow. “I don’t normally discuss things during battle, but seeing as you cannot win...I suppose I can allow it.”

“Why did you permit the mad emperor D’Ken take the M’Kraan crystal and attempt to use its power?”

It was imperceptible to Scotty and Chekov, but to someone who was as schooled in body language as Nyota Uhura the way the Praetor faltered was as obvious as reading a large sign. “He was the Emperor. I serve the Imperial throne of the Shi’ar.”

“You are supposed to serve the Empire above the person, Kallark,” Nyota continued. “Why did you not stop D’ken to preserve the peace?”

Next to her, Scotty brightened. “Hey, actually that’s a really good question. Surely as close to him as your position puts you, you caught on to the fact that he was insane. Why did you follow a madman’s orders?”

Gladiator blinked. “I...”

“It’s pretty simple, actually,” Uhura answered for him. She steeled herself because the next part required her to be something that she wasn’t by nature. It required her to be cruel. “You did it, you let it happen, because you’re _weak_ , Kallark.”

His posture stiffened. “I am the Praetor of the Imperial Guard! I am the strongest being in the galaxy!”

“I’m not disputing that physically you are powerful,” Uhura elaborated. “I’m saying that your _spirit_ is weak. You’re nothing but a follower, easily swayed by those with a tiny bit of power above yours.”

Chekov nodded. “The expression for you is _Yes Man_ , I believe.”

“My job is to follow the orders of the person who sits on the Imperial throne,” Gladiator answered. 

“A strong person knows when to question those orders,” Uhura said. “A strong person also knows when not to obey.” She pointed an accusing finger at him. “The Empire was nearly destroyed because you failed, Gladiator. You failed in your duty to protect it. You’re a joke. You’re a waste.”

The expression on Gladiator’s face shattered; he looked somehow small, as if their very words caused him to shrink. “I’m...I’m not...I did my duty.”

“You have no purpose, laddie,” Scotty added. “You have no purpose, and you barely have any dignity.”

“And your haircut is stupid,” Chekov added. 

Gladitor reached a hand up and touched his Mohawk. “This hairstyle is a warrior’s hairstyle,” he said, though it came out meek and unsure.

“You’re useless, Kallark, and barely worthy of your title,” Nyota continued. “Scotty’s right, you have no dignity or purpose. You’re nothing. Worse than nothing, you’re a failure.”

“Nothing,” Gladiator repeated. “A failure.” He stood looking at the ground.

“Yes, a failure,” Chekov agreed. 

“Come, you two,” Nyota said. “Let’s leave Kallark to his ruminations.”

The three of them walked out of the tunnels to the surface. They stood in the open air looking above them for any sign of the Imperial Guard. 

Scotty let out a whoop and grabbed Uhura in a fierce hug. “Nyota, if you weren’t spoken for I would marry you out of your brilliance!” he said. As Nyota laughed, Chekov made an offended noise, and Scotty looked over her shoulder at him. “Nothing personal, Pavel. There’s enough Scotty to go around.”

Pavel huffed and crossed his arms. “I do not share.”

Scotty put Uhura down, and she looked back and forth between the two of them.

“When did this happen?” she asked.

“Last night,” Scotty answered, and then he looked sheepish. “Apparently I’m already in the dog house.”

Chekov nodded. “Yes. That is accurate.”

They were so exultant they failed to notice the man made of stone, who was called Earthquake, come up to them. He stomped his foot, triggering a quake that spread across the ground to where they stood. The three of them lost their balance. Earthquake smirked before triggering another quake. This one was more severe and sent them to their knees. Chekov tried to aim with his phaser but the ground moved so fast he couldn’t see straight. 

Earthquake sent rocks flying through the air; two of them caught Scotty and Uhura in the head, knocking them unconscious. Chekov was the last one standing, and he focused so much on Earthquake he didn’t see the red woman. She pulled out a whip, cracked it, and wrapped it around Chekov’s throat. It was an electronic device known as a neuro-whip; when used against a person, it triggered a seizure, and Chekov went down with the others. 

Earthquake joined her. “Good work, Hussar. The Empress will be pleased.”

Hussar nodded as she nudged Chekov with her hoof. This meant there were only two Terrans left in the game.

The Imperial Guard had all but won.

\-----

Jim and Bones ran as fast as they could through the ruins. In front of them stood an alcove that was obscured by darkness. “In there,” Jim called. “We can regroup.”

Bones didn’t say anything; he just nodded. Together they made their way to the alcove, standing as far back as they could in the darkness. They crouched down; the only sounds were that of their breathing, and they spotted the flying members of the Imperial Guard as they went past them. 

“We don’t have much time,” Jim whispered.

Bones was oddly, eerily silent. For some reason, he looked down at his hands. They shook a bit in the dim light, and Jim looked at them with a curious expression. “No. No, we don’t.” 

A feeling of dread washed over Jim in waves. If he focused, it looked like Bones’ hands glowed. 

No…they _were_ glowing. It was dim, not nearly bright enough to give them away in the scant lighting of their shelter, but it was there just the same. 

“How long?” Jim asked.

Bones telekinetically covered the alcove with a wall of moon dust; such an action would further hide them from the Imperial Guard. From the look on his face, it caused him a significant amount of strain. He sweat with a flush high on his cheeks, and his hands continued to tremble.

“Started when I woke up,” Bones answered. “I didn’t have the uniform beamed in; I changed my suit into it. The phaser too.”

Jim closed his eyes. Worry and fear settled in the pit of his stomach like a lead weight. 

Lilandra was right. 

She was right; the Phoenix could only be contained temporarily, if at all. There was no telling if Bones and Spock binding the Phoenix a second time would even work. Bones’ abilities were still finite --- covering the alcove with the dust was causing him difficulty, for example --- but he had the powers again regardless. 

“Can you hold on until we at least win this duel?”

Bones shrugged; he looked tired and older than his thirty-two years. “We’re the only ones left, Jim. I don’t know that we’re gonna win this.”

Jim opened his mouth to ask how he knew that before closing it. “Telepathy’s back too, huh?”

Bones cast his eyes down to the ground. “You can’t feel me?”

Jim was about to argue when it dawned on him. He _could_ feel Bones, although it wasn’t nearly as “loud” as their rapport was before. It was so much more natural to feel Bones than to not that he hadn’t noticed it happening.

Shit.

He took a second to fish through the rapport; what he felt in Bones was a kind of resignation, but he also felt terrified. It was like he was hanging off a ledge by his fingernails, clinging so he wouldn’t fall. 

“I’m not letting you get killed,” Jim said, his voice resolute. “I refuse to accept that as being the only solution.”

“What do you propose instead?” Bones looked at him then, and... _Jesus_ , the look in his eyes was heart-breaking. “The only other way I can see is lobotomizing me. Making me a vegetable would maybe force the Phoenix leave my body, but Jim...I can’t live like that. I can’t not be a doctor. I just...I can’t.”

Jim shook his head. “This isn’t a zero-sum equation, Bones. We can find a way to sever the bond without harming either one of you. I know there’s a way, we just need more time.” Still crouched, he walked over to his Bones and placed his hands on his shoulders. “There’s a way. We just have to win this.”

Bones didn’t answer; Jim still felt the resignation through their bond. “We can’t hide in here forever. Sooner or later, we need to come out.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jim brought his hands down to take Bones’ in his. He brought them to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his knuckles. “There’s a lot I want to say right now. Unfortunately, this is one of those times where I blow at finding the right words.”

Bones smiled. “Where I’m concerned, it’s the thought that counts, and yours are just as amazing as you are, darlin’23 ’.”

Jim squeezed his hands. “Ready?”

The smile faded off Bones’ face. “I suppose.”

The dust curtain fell from the doorway. Jim and Bones stood, running back into the open air. 

Whatever the outcome, they would face it together.

\-----

Lilandra’s place was ahead of Araki; they stood in front of a large view screen showing the duel’s progress to all aboard her cruiser. They were aware each time a member of Kirk’s crew fell, just as they were aware that McCoy and Kirk were the only ones still standing.

In spite of the current situation placing her at odds with Jim Kirk, she was most impressed with his crew. The only reason Spock and Sulu fell was due to the element of surprise; Smasher and Manta hit them so hard and so fast, they had no time to register what happened, let alone counterattack. Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov not only bested B’nee and C’cll, but Gladiator as well. 

Again, it was only the element of surprise that was their undoing. Earthquake pummeled them mercilessly, and Hussar finished them off. 

Now Kirk and McCoy were in hiding somewhere in the ruins, ostensibly to formulate a new plan of attack. Lilandra could tell that the Guard was growing restless; the flying members all hovered in the air, taking special care to watch the ground from every direction to find the remaining adversaries. 

Wait.

Kirk and McCoy came running out of an alcove, hand in hand. 

“Increase magnification,” she ordered. “I want to see their faces.”

The picture enlarged to show the captain looking determined and the doctor looking worried. They ran for a while before Oracle spotted them.

“There,” Oracle cried as she flew towards them, Manta, Starbolt, and Smasher following suit. They were in hot pursuit of the pair from Starfleet. Starbolt fired an energy blast; his timing was off, and he missed. The captain fired back over his shoulder towards the source of the blast.

He, too, missed.

Together McCoy and Kirk sought shelter. Jim continued to fire at the Imperial Guardsmen; he managed to fell Starbolt, but Manta and Smasher redoubled their efforts. The doctor also opened fire, and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

In a perfect world, it would be her standing by their side and fighting with them. They were her friends; more than her friends, they were among the bravest souls in the known galaxy. They had the spirits of true warriors, and she would give anything to be with them.

Instead her duty placed them at odds. It cut out a piece of her heart every time one of Kirk’s crew fell, but the part of her that was Empress needed to be stone cold. She showed no sorrow; she showed no emotion at all.

“Majestrix,” Araki began, but he hesitated. “Are you sure about this?”

Lilandra did not turn to look at him. “I have the lives of thousands of worlds resting upon my shoulders, Araki. The Phoenix threat must be expunged.”

Araki nodded, though she could not see it. “I comprehend that, Majestrix, but Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy are exceptional beings. Suppose they win?”

A single tear fell from Lilandra’s eye as she watched the duel progress. “They will _not_ win Araki. You have my word on that 24. ”

A red and blue flash passed across the camera lens. That could mean only one thing: Gladiator had recovered. 

This was it then. 

This was the end for Kirk and McCoy.

Lilandra held her breath as she watched Gladiator shield his fellow Guards from the phaser blasts with his body. The captain’s look of resolve wavered for a moment, but he adjusted the strength of his phaser accordingly.

It had no effect. 

Starbolt also recovered, and he used his flame powers to attack them in earnest. He scored a close hit, damaging some of the rock formed around their nook. The captain covered his head before returning fire.

Gladiator struck out with his eye beams, and Manta opened fire as well. Their aim was true, and they struck the rock that was providing the two men shelter.

They also struck the captain.

The force of impact blew him about five meters, and he landed in a heap, causing a cloud of dust to rise from the ground.

“No!” McCoy shouted as he ran to him. Jim lay still; even with the magnification, it was difficult to tell if he was breathing. 

Lilandra held her own breath in response. She didn’t let it out until the captain began to speak.

“Sorry, Bones,” Jim said. “I tried.”

The doctor held his hand for a second as he lost consciousness. McCoy let go of him and stood, turning to face the Imperial Guards. Energy poured from his eyes, and his hair stood in a wind that did not – could not – exist on the moon.

“Sharra and K’ythri,” Araki whispered.

Flames engulfed McCoy, a roaring firebird forming around his body. It was large enough that people on Earth could no doubt see it, and it climbed high into the stars.

“Majestrix,” her science officer cried out. “Sensors are reading off the scales!”

“Shields up!” Lilandra ordered, as the flames rocked the ship. “Go to Plan Omega immediately! Burn the moon, the planet, the solar system if you have to! Phoenix must be stopped!”

The shields rose, barely in time. Lilandra tried to grab onto something as the gravity destabilized. They all floated in the air as the sensors and shields shorted out. Not long after that the power went out completely. Lilandra was aware of her crew barking orders to each other.

“Estimating ten minutes before systems come back online, Majestrix,” the first officer stated.

While that was good, Lilandra could only focus on one fact.

The Phoenix was reborn, and he was merciless.

\-----

Jim recovered from the blast. It clipped him, it did not hit him directly, and he was only stunned. He sat up and ran a hand down his face before taking in the sight before him. “Oh, Bones,” he said. “No, Bones.”

Dark Phoenix walked on air ahead of him, a trail of flames in his wake. 

Jim looked ahead of him; the Dark Phoenix needed to be stopped at all costs. But could he do it?

Could he kill Bones?

Jim ran after him; he noticed the bodies of the Imperial Guard on the ground around him. They were wounded, not dead, but he couldn’t think of that right then. He hid behind a wall, keeping a close eye on Bones.

The Dark Phoenix hovered just in front of a large ruin. Jim narrowed his eyes; it was likely that a telekinetic shield would block a full phaser blast, but blasting the wall and sending tons of stone and steel down on Bones might be too much for him to handle at that moment. 

It was a gamble, and a risky one at that, but he had to try.

Bile rose in Jim’s throat. 

//Bones.// Jim sent through the rapport. //Bones, I...I’m sorry.// 

He took aim and fired. 

The phaser cut easily into the stone, and it crumbled downwards onto Bones. The force hammered Bones to his knees, and the stone buried him. Jim felt the stinging bitterness of tears form in his eyes. The hand holding his phaser fell to his side; his grip became slack, and he dropped it. 

Everything inside him ached. He was sickened; it was as if he would never feel right again. Jim slid down to a seated position on the ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away from the wreckage. 

So he sat, and he stared.

Light pooled in the cracks of the stones. Jim wiped at his eyes with his shirtsleeve. A blast rang out, clearing the rocks up and off of Bones. He stood, still in his Dark Phoenix colors. Trembling, he fell to his knees. “Jim...” he said. “Jim, help.”

Jim didn’t even hesitate before running to him. “Bones,” he cried out. He reached out to him, pulling him into an embrace. “Bones,” he breathed a second time.

Bones trembled in his arms. “I can’t do this. I can’t go on like this.”

“Yes, you can. You’re strong, Bones, you can fight this! I know you can!” Jim rocked him back and forth as gently as he was able. 

Bones pushed him away. “I can’t fight this, not every moment of every day of the rest of my immortal life! If I fail even for a second, Jim, it’s all over.” Bones tried to stand. “It’s all over.”

Jim’s blood ran cold. “You can’t mean that.”

Bones looked at him; his eyes were wild, haunted. “The next time I’ll kill people. I could even destroy the Earth.”

Closing his eyes, Jim took a deep breath. “You’re asking me to kill you for something that you _might_ do. Bones, I just...”

“I’m asking you to prevent an inevitability, Jim.” Bones tried to smile, but it came out dark and wrong. “I’m asking you to do your duty as the Captain of the _Enterprise_.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ make this about duty,” Jim said. “That’s cheap, Bones.”

“But not inaccurate,” Bones answered. His eyes turned white, and something flew into his hand. 

It was Jim’s phaser. 

Jim’s expression shifted from angry to horrified as he watched Bones aim the phaser at his own temple. Bones closed his eyes and began to pull the trigger. “You won’t do it. So I have to.”

“Wait. Wait!” Jim exclaimed. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but he couldn’t let Bones commit suicide. “Give it to me.”

“If you want to stop me you have to do better than that.”

Jim sighed, and as much as he wished otherwise, his eyes again filled with tears. “I’ll do it.”

Bones gave Jim a grateful look. Without a word, he handed the weapon to his captain; Jim took it from him with a blank expression. He then walked about ten paces away. They regarded each other for several minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. 

Bones didn’t speak, but he broke the silence just the same. //You hate me, don’t you?//

//No.// Jim aimed the phaser at Bones’ heart. //I’m pissed as hell at you right now; I will be for a long time after this. But I don’t hate you, Bones. I don’t think I ever could.//

//I don’t want this, Jim, but if I do that again...I’ll never be able to live with myself.//

//I know, Bones.// Jim made sure it was set to full power. //That’s the only reason why I’m doing this.//

Bones lifted his lips into a partial smile. //It’s not, but I appreciate you saying so.// 

There was another silence. Strangely, it looked like Bones’ jacket was flickering from the Dark Phoenix red to Phoenix green and then somehow to white and back again. 

//I love you, darlin’.//

Jim’s grip on the phaser faltered. //I...back at you.//

He pulled the trigger. The phaser’s beam hit Bones in the chest, and it only took a second before he was vaporized. A trail of smoke was the only sign he had stood there.

It was done.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but eventually a hand touched his shoulder. Without even turning, he shook it off.

“Captain... _Jim_...” Lilandra began. “Is there anything I can do?”

Jim stood silent for a while. “Haven’t you done enough?” he finally asked, his traitorous voice shaking on the word _enough_.

It was Lilandra’s turn to be silent. “I do not take any pleasure in this, Jim,” she said in a soft voice. The members of the Imperial Guard had recovered; battered and bruised, they stood by their Majestrix’s side. “I did not wish this; I would have given anything for there to have been another way.”

Jim turned to her then, and he saw that his crew also stood with her and her Guard. Uhura and Scotty were in tears, and Sulu and Chekov had their heads bowed. Even Spock looked sad.

“Just get me back to my ship,” Jim whispered. 

It was then that he noticed Lilandra also cried. “Jim...”

“Get me back to my ship,” he ordered with no care of her status. Lilandra raised her head, but she did not argue. She pushed a button on her wrist gauntlet. 

“Barelina, beam the crew of the _Enterprise_ back to their vessel.”

 _At once, Majestrix_ , the technician replied. 

Lilandra regarded Jim; to her credit, she looked heartbroken.

Maybe one day he would even believe that she was.

“I am sorry, James Kirk,” she said one final time as the lights whirled around them. When they dissipated, they stood in the _Enterprise_ ’s transporter room. 

“Jim...” Spock said before hesitating.

“I’m going home,” Jim announced, although he wouldn’t look at any of them. “I’m going home, and I am staying there for the next three days. No one is to so much as locate me on the ship’s computer in that time. I will report to the bridge at 0900 on Friday.”

With that, he stormed out of the transporter room and to Bones’ quarters. It didn’t take long, and he punched in the access code, stepped inside, and went to the bed. He didn’t even bother to kick off his boots before lying down on Bones’ side. He buried his face in the pillows.

Finally, he let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO HATE MAIL. Remember, there's one more epilogue before this 'fic is finished. I promise you that you want to keep reading!
> 
> 23) Chris Claremont, Uncanny X-Men #137. “Where I’m concerned it’s the thought that counts. And yours, like you, are beautiful.”  
> 24) Chris Claremont. Uncanny X-Men #137. “They face countless odds, your Majestrix, but the X-Men are exceptional beings. Suppose they win?” “They will not win, Araki. You have my word on that.”


	9. Epilogue

The first thing Bones did was open his eyes.

He stood in a room, but it was filled with nothing except a blinding white light. It wasn’t strange or sterile; it was actually warm and comforting. He felt like he belonged there; like it was familiar, and he had been there before. 

Before long, a doorway appeared. Bones didn’t know how or why, but he felt compelled to enter it. He reached for the handle.

_I would not do that if I were you._

He turned to the voice. //What?//

 _Once you enter that door,_ the voice continued. _There is no going back. There is no return from the White Hot Room._

Bones thought; he knew the voice somehow, which was strange because it felt like he was alone. Was he alone?

 _While it is true that we are all in the White Hot room, waiting for ourselves to arrive,_ the voice continued as little particles of light formed in front of Bones. They looked like tiny burning stars suspended in midair. _Once you have met yourself, you cannot descend from this realm. You cannot be a part of those you love._

//White Hot Room, huh?// The rest of what the voice said occurred to him, and Bones’ eyebrow rose. //If I love them, then they’re a part of me, and if they love me, then I’ll always be a part of them.// Bones countered, although he wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to do so. 

The lights formed into a person. _You do speak the truth, Leonard McCoy, but truth has never been a failing for you. Perhaps, instead, you love too much and too greatly, which is why you are here now._

Those words filled him with a deep, abiding sadness. //I’m here too soon.// It was then that he remembered. //Oh, _Jim_. What have I done?//

 _You love too greatly_ , the light continued. _For the love of your comrades, you gave your life. For the love of one man, you resurrected yourself. For love of the universe, you died again and returned to save it. You fell, as stars do, and again for the love of creation you sacrificed yourself rather than cause it harm._ The being fully formed into the shape of a man. 

//You say that like I deserve praise for it. I don’t for just doing the right thing.//

 _Perhaps._ Bones got the feeling that the being smiled at him. _You are still rather extraordinary. That is why you were chosen._

It was then that Bones realized who...or rather, what...he spoke to. //Why did you follow me here? You can’t die.//

 _I am born and consumed in blood and flame,_ the Phoenix explained. _Most of all, I am born and consumed in sacrifice. I come back, always coming back, always dying to return 25. _

//That doesn’t answer my question.// Bones rolled his eyes. //That doesn’t explain why I’m seeing you here in the afterlife, or White Hot Room, or whatever.//

_We became one. Where you go, Leonard McCoy, I must follow._

Bones considered this. //I suppose that’s a valid point.//

_If you go into the White Hot Room, you must remain. We must remain, until it is time for us to be born anew._

Frowning a little, Bones shook his head. //I don’t get that. Why’s this time different? Every other time I’ve died, you put me back together right away. Why’s it sticking this time?//

_There is another role for you to fulfill: The White Phoenix of the Crown. Your sacrifice has proven you worthy, and your destiny awaits you beyond that door._

//I sense a “but” coming...//

_You will not return in this lifetime. You will never be with those you love again. Your sole purpose will be to heal the universe as necessary._

//Once a healer, always a healer, I guess.// Bones shrugged. //Would I even be able to see Jim? Would I be able to feel him? Or...//

_You will be beyond him._

He stared at the doorway. Beyond Jim, like he was never even real. Like Bones was the hurricane and Jim a butterfly in its path. Watching over Jim from the afterlife he could handle, but this... 

//I have a feeling you’re making me a better offer.//

_I am making you an offer, it is true. However, you are the only one who can decide if it is better._

Bones sighed. //Let me hear it.//

_If you want to grow a new future to replace the one you have cut away, you must first water it with your heart’s blood 26 ._

//I don’t understand what that means.// Bones shook his head again. //I don’t understand what any of this is for. White Hot Room, Phoenix of the Crown, being beyond Jim...can’t you just be straight with me?//

_The universe is not straight, it is curved and winding. Perhaps you are right. I shall speak more plainly._

And the Phoenix did.

\-----

It had to be at least 22:00 hours by his measure, although who could really say how much time had passed?

He pushed the access code to the room, and the door slid open. He stepped inside, making his way through the living area back to the bedroom.

The room was dark, but he made out the form of Jim sleeping on the bed. He curled up in on himself, and his sleep seemed fitful and restless. Without making a sound, he climbed onto the bed behind him. He watched him sleep for a while before he placed his hands on his shoulders.

Jim snuffled a bit in his sleep before settling. He seemed more peaceful after that, less guarded. “Bones,” he mumbled without waking. 

Bones’ heart contracted in his chest; he buried his face in Jim’s hair, holding him tight. Jim sighed and pressed himself closer. He rested his hands on Bones’ wrists. 

Suddenly, Jim stiffened, and he turned in Bones’ arms. It didn’t take long for them to be facing each other, and Jim hesitated to open his eyes. “Lights,” Jim said, and they came up. 

Bones continued to lie on his side, the light of the room showing off his white V-necked shirt and matching loose white pants. 

He and Jim stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. 

That is, until Jim slapped him in the face.

“Ow, Jesus!” Bones exclaimed. He was too slow, though, and Jim managed to hit him a second time. “Shit, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Jim pushed him away. “You fucking _bastard_! You give up on yourself, and you _make me kill you_ , and you come back here and waltz in like nothing happened and I’ve spent _all day_ crying over you because I thought you weren’t going to _come back_ this time, and you...you...”

Bones sat up on the bed, holding both of his cheeks. “When you put it that way, the slapping’s pretty justified.”

Jim also sat up and shoved him in the chest. “No, you don’t get to do that! You don’t get to be all noble about me being pissed off! I thought _my life_ was over because of you! Because of what you did today!”

“I’m not being noble,” Bones said as he dropped one of his hands. “I’m saying I get it.”

Jim clenched his hands into fists, and there were tears in his eyes. Tears of anger, or tears of hurt, Bones couldn’t say. “I should storm out of here. Request a transfer for you. I should hit you more.” He looked off to the side. “I should never let you in again.”

Bones’ shoulders sagged. It was fair for Jim to feel that way. He should have known better. “I’d understand if you did any, or all, of those things.”

Jim’s hands relaxed. He looked up at Bones again, his eyes still too bright and shining. Jim didn’t cry often, but when he did his eyes were stunning. It was enough to make Bones fall in love with him all over again; instead, Bones ached because of how much pain he saw there. He bowed his head, waiting for Jim’s inevitable rejection.

“Are you still bonded to Phoenix?”

Bones looked back up, startled by the question. “I...we have an understanding now.”

“Understanding like in a day or two you’re gonna turn all red and evil again?”

Bones couldn’t help but sigh. “No, I’m not going to turn “all red and evil again,” Jim. Phoenix and I had a long talk, and it agreed that prolonged exposure wasn’t beneficial to either of us. So that’s not happening anymore.”

Jim looked more convinced by that. “I can’t watch you die again. I’ve done it three times now. You can’t keep coming back like this on me. My heart can’t take it.”

“I promise the next time I die that it’ll stick,” Bones replied. He wasn’t sure it was a promise he could keep, but he had to make it just the same.

The expression on his face softened, and the tears faded from Jim’s eyes. Without another word, he threw himself into Bones’ arms. Bones held him, rubbing light circles on his back. “I should stay mad, but slapping you was kind of invigorating,” Jim muttered into his shirt. 

Bones chuckled. “I’m happy you’re not, darlin’.” He pressed a kiss into Jim’s hair. “That really hurt.”

“I meant what I said. You can’t die on me again.”

“I won’t, Jim, not until we’re old and gray.” 

Jim moved to look him in the eye. “I’m glad you came back.”

Bones smiled. “You’re the only one worth coming back for.”

As Jim returned the smile, he buried his face in Bones’ neck, wrapping his arms around him tight. Bones held him, and they stayed like that for a while.

“How long until Spock tracks you down?”

Jim _hm_ ed. “Two days.”

Bones blinked. “Two...days?”

Pulling back a second time, Jim smiled at him, and it was wicked. “I gave some pretty strict orders to not be disturbed or even located for three days. We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

It didn’t take long for them to pull each other into a kiss, and as they separated, fire lit up Bones’ eyes.

“Yeah, Jim. We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, we're all done. Thank you for sticking with it while I posted it! I appreciate all of you guys reading it. And thanks so much for the kind words and kudos; they're the only payment we get, so each one means a lot!
> 
> 25) Grant Morrison, New X-Men #128. “I am born and consumed in blood and flame and sacrifice. And return. Always coming back.”  
> 26) Grant Morrison, New X-Men #154. “’If you want it to grow a new future to replace the one you just cut away…you have to water it with your heart’s blood,’ they said in that way they’ve got. And they said I was to tell you to hurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...hello! As promised, here is Book Two of Phoenix Invictus. I hope you're all excited!
> 
> I'll be posting one chapter a week every Wednesday for the next eight weeks. I'll try to post around lunch time, like I did today, but we'll see. 
> 
> Notes will go at the end of each chapter due to the footnotes. 
> 
> There is some dub/non con in this one, due to a person manipulating another person's emotions and dreams. Nothing explicit happens, but still. Be advised of it.
> 
> Before I do the footnotes, the gorgeous artwork for this fic is by [spanambula](http://www.livejournal.com/spanambula). There is also [a mix](http://ivycross.livejournal.com/124939.html) by [ivycross](http://www.livejournal.com/ivycross). 
> 
> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> 1) Warren Ellis, The Starjammers limited series.  
> 2) Greg Pak, _Phoenix: Endsong_ #5  
>  3) The dialogue from _Plato’s Stepchildren_ comes directly from Memory Alpha, and from the episode itself on www.startrek.com.


End file.
